A different choice changes the whole story
by NikHighlander
Summary: What if there were two ice dragons when Brandon the Builder, was to build the wall? And if he decided to help the Free People taking shelter in Stark lands? As a man of decisions can change the entire history of the world? This story is more focused on Stark, and full of unexploited possibilities, or drastic changes in history! I hope you like it sincerely
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Chronicles of Ice and Fire, George.R. is That It Has.**

 **I thank my friends Mary, Vic, Thay and Luh not allow me to give up.**

 **And let's move on to some more of my mental madness and writing.**

 **Please comment and tell Their personal opinions please not Them curse me if there are errors in Inglês because it is not my first language.**

 **If there please send me PM punctuation errors showing the stretch, because I am half bad with** **grammar and so it is, but I did it totally from my colleague and disturbed brain (demented laughter).**

 **Well summing up quickly, this story is based on possibilities and many unknowns and my pure and totally distorted imagination. Then imagine that the Starks have dragons in his power and accepted the Free People in the North, just after the Wall being built know it's too crazy, but please like it, leave a comment. And if by chance you do not like or think it's too crazy, please do them curse us comments because respect your colleague is essential.**

* * *

Change

The many historical records may differ in many ways, but one that everyone agrees was the two biggest decisions of Brandon the Builder, was his first decision not to imprison the two ice dragons to build the wall, but the link through magic to control them and use them to your advantage so Brandon Builder won the title of Tamer dragons and winter Carrier, before he uses his dragons he met with the Free People leaders, the head of the giants and the elders Children of Forest and convinced many of them to bend the knee to him. Thereby making numerous, skinchanger, green visionaries and some sorcerers came to the power of Stark so Brandon became known as Brandon the Builder, The Winter King, Tamer Dragons, Winter Carrier, Great Wolf, The Silver Dragon also Brandon married a powerful Daughter Forest called Vela this further increased the magical blood of house Stark, Brandon decisions these changed the destiny and history of Stark house for eternity and making many events change, one of the most significant is the symbol of the Stark house became the right half an ice dragon roaring and left a giant wolf snarling on a white field of snow. The Stark of Winterfell would change the history of Westeros forever.

They took up ten years to build the wall, and ice, magic and lives to prevent it from falling, but it was for the good to protect the kingdoms of men of the Others, Brandon's wife Vela gave birth to two children during these ten years, the firstborn was named Edrick and the second was called Joramun they were born with brown hair Stark more with bright green-gold eyes like jewels, in these ten years the two Ice dragons were named Brandon as Fafnir and Freya, which They produced four offspring.

The North was still divided into many kings as Bolton, Umber, Reed and numerous others, Brandon Builder planned for years in secret after the wall is built, the conquest of the north, training armies, forging weapons and armor, organizing, pooling resources .

Soon after what happened was a disaster because when Brandon was the age of about fifty-five years one illness befell making him worse for long months, while his eldest son Edrick took the reign in his father's inability, two years later one of the greatest men known in the stories and the world Brandon the Builder, who built Winterfell, Storm's End and the Wall gave his last breath, but not before in his last weeks leave recorded all his life and achievements, ideas , projects and advice that began what became known as the Records of Winter Kings, and inheritance to their children, which were born seven his wife Vela, Edrick his eldest son and heir, Joramun the second, Morgana the third, the twins Karlon and Maron, Velana younger girl, and the youngest Brandon.

The builder left some specific bequests to each of their children, many historians, maesters and students differ from their opinions a little about what Brandon bequeathed to each of their children, but what is more accepted among the vast majority are the Winter Throne was left Edrick Stark along with a sword made of a metal taken from a cave near the capital of the Other in Always Winter Lands which Brandon has forged, and gave the name of Winter roar to Joramun Stark was left the sword removed the supposed king of the Other a sword that seemed made of ice, but cutting any metal like paper, Morgana was left a necklace made of fallen branches of the first tree heart, Karlon and Maron were given to each a garish, it is speculated that one had the power to control the giants and the other the power to revive the magic Velana received a knife made of obsidian, flying heart and the same weird metal Winter roar, and the youngest Brandon was delivered the hammer of his father called Winter Grip.

In the recording of Winter Kings Records, Brandon's Builder birth date occurred in 7934 after the invasion of the First Men Brandon's death occurred between 7879 making the die more or less the age of fifty-five years his death was something spoken by all kingdoms and even the rival of Stark as the Red King Jeor Bolton, King Jon Umber, kings of WolfsWood, Artos Glover and Theon Blackwood and Ryder kings, Frost, Towers, Greenwood and many others paid respect for the death of one of the greatest heroes the world.

The funeral rites passed, and Edrick Stark twenty-two years ago was proclaimed Winter King and Lord of Winterfell, he reigned in Winter Throne inheriting the dragon his father Fafnir while his other siblings had the other five dragons during the two early years of his reign for the most what was happening in Stark land was secret and confidential, because Edrick Stark knew he could not leave at least a hundred thousand people from the old free people, and at least two thousand giants and hundreds of mammoths in land of Stark. Then King Edrick commanded his brother Joramun he pitched men sixteen to fifty-five, and organize and trained, led to two years, but finished those two years and some months, the king Edrick had a disciplined army organized and well armed, the numbers differ slightly, but at the end of two years and three months of training they had a great army. The First Army Stark as it was named, was a thousand men riding on horses, twelve thousand armed with spears and pikes, four thousand armed with axes, swords and maces, two thousand archers, a thousand armed giants and other three hundred and fifty armored giants , two hundred and fifty mammoths and finally six adults dragons, counting the fact that the dragon Fafnir had about a hundred and twenty and five meters in length.

The Winter King waited patiently for a few more months before the opportunity he wanted came, the Kings of Wolfswood Glover and Blackwood went to war for control of most of Wolfswood, it made Edrick Stark had the golden opportunity to attack , calling his vassals and troops, leaving a thousand men behind to guard Winterfell he set out to conquer the Wolfswood, making good use of their skinchanger and green seers and wizards, he concealed his movements until they reached the borders that were with Blackwood then Edrick Stark unleashed the winter on his enemies.

* * *

Please comment and tell Their personal opinions please not Them curse me if there are errors in Inglês because it is not my first language.

If there please send me PM punctuation errors showing the stretch, because I am half bad with

grammar and so it is, but I did it totally from my colleague and disturbed brain (demented laughter).

And yes I copied a little fanfic "A Different Weasel Makes a Difference", and highly recommend it to you read

Please leave your comments if you liked it or not, this story was the result of my very mad mental ramblings

New chapters will be posted every Friday


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Chronicles of Ice and Fire, George.R. is that it has.

And let's move on to some more of my mental madness and writing.

Please comment and tell their personal opinions please not them curse me if there are errors in English because it is not my first language.

If there please punctuation errors send me PM showing the stretch, because I am half bad with

grammar and so it is, but I did it totally from my colleague and disturbed brain (demented laughter).

* * *

The Wolfwood War

 **CONQUEST**

 _"We will kill each Glovers boys"_ **King Ramsay "The Mad Moose" Greenwood 7875 A.I.F.M**.

 _"I challenge you damn Blac..."_ **Last words of Eddard "The Cruel" Glover 7875 A.I.F.M.**

 _"It was a battle was a slaughter of men who charged without thinking an army better equipped, prepared and disciplined, complete nonsense, which was led by an even greater fool"_ **Joramun Stark commenting on the Battle of Bloody Plain 7875 A.I.F.M.**

To better understand why an army as large as the King Edrick Stark, have entered the Blackwood land without any real or significant opposition, one must look at the whole context of the war between Glover and Blackwood, Brandon's death "The Builder "Stark, made the most Northern kings underestimate the young king Edrick Stark, and find him unfit to be a real threat to their kingdoms. Adding to the fact that the Glover-Blackwood relations were already very tense for many years due to a dispute on the eastern border of the two countries, what had occurred then only took the first step in the war that would occur sooner or later.

When Jojen Blackwood younger brother of King Theon Blackwood, led five hundred men assembled and massacred scouts who were spying on the boundaries of Blackwood lands under the command of Yoren Glover king's cousin Artos Glover, and Blackwood hanged Yoren own a tree heart letting him rot the ravens that fact caused a huge commotion. To know that the king Glover revolted, but knowing he could not take ownership of espionage order two days later himself ordered his younger brother Eddard "The Cruel" Glover lead a small group and killed Jojen Blackwood, the plan did very well were it not for the fact that in the midst of the massacre some Blackwood soldiers managed to escape and return to the Ravens Hall, the seat of Blackwood house, but not before seeing Eddard Glover cross a spear in the throat Jojen Blackwood.

The Glover soldiers under Eddard retreated to Deepwood while Blackwood retreated to their ancestral seat, both groups reported what had happened. This made almost simultaneously the two kings summon his troops, which occurred in the preparations is not clear in any of the records or retrieved books, and even green seers can expound clearly, because it was very fast and few messages were sent but what is agreed is that Artos Glover took four thousand and seven hundred men, while Theon Blackwood had in his possession six thousand two hundred men having numerical superiority not proven useful for Blackwood since Wolfswood trails and roads were in minimum to be described as precarious, Glover knowing he had the advantage of mobility ordered his cavalry was further north and attacked the villages of Blackwood to force Theon to divide his troops and with greater mobility could attack the Blackwoods two fronts, the first part of the plan worked very well in just two weeks three villages were burned and massacred and numerous supply routes were cut by Glover cavalry king Theon knew I could not leave her unprotected lands and so sent his eldest son Rickard and his younger Rodrik with two men to stop the invading cavalry Glovers as he marched to battle Artos Glover.

This could have been a golden opportunity for the plan Artos Glover had planned it was basically the following, where he and his brother attacked on two fronts the Blackwood and sobrecarregassem. The plan was brilliant if not for the fact that the cavalry commanded by Eddard did not know so well the territory Blackwood and also did not have a guide or map and to add more foolish if Eddard Glover were not concerned about leaving his men to kill, raping and pillaging. Eddard Glover in charge of the cavalry was never considered a good man, but a cruel and pitiless that enjoyed massacres and rapes, he had butchered two more villages in time Theon Blackwood sent their children to stop the invading cavalry Glover.

Fatal error Eddard were to abstain from communication and knowledge of the movement of Blackwood troops and leaving scouts outside the small village to watch the round about and find that it was safe for at least a week before the Blackwood approached.

Knowing the fastest tracks and routes Blackwood army cut the Wolfswood quickly with few supplies and resources to spare, the army was forced to a dizzyingly forced march with few rest stops, that, but allowed them to get to the village quickly, the surprise factor and higher ground on the looters Glover out, what followed can not be called a battle, because it was a complete slaughter of Glover troops, most Glover soldiers or were drinking or raping women of the village or sleeping. The Blackwood troops were angry and ready for a fight, Rodrik Blackwood leading four mounted men attacked the village in a moving clamp massacring numerous or simply stomping at the same time the archers led by Donnal Snow King's bastard son using the advantage of be a higher ground made the unorganized and drunk formations of Glover look like a field of practice of archers, after training. With few chances exit or escape Eddard drunk and reeking Glover drew his axe to take at least one of the sons of King Blackwood with him to the grave. No one can deny the courage and ferocity of Eddard and his ability, because he alone with a bronze battleaxe being without adequate armor and also being drunk, took the lives twenty-three Blackwood men as if they were not trying anything to get to Rodrik Blackwood, the sources reporting on this massacre are not very accurate, but it is what most students, maesters and historians agree today based on the most reliable records, even if some insist it was actually more than one hundred dead soldiers of course it is considered foolish.

One fact we should mention is that Rodrik Blackwood at the height of his seventeen years did not have a chance against Eddard Glover forty years was experienced in countless battles and stronger and merciless, if both were on an equal footing to fight, which it was not the case obviously Eddard was drunk with numerous cuts in the body between deep and shallow as Rodrik was unharmed and well rested.

When Eddard Glover raised his ax and shouted challenge to Rodrik Blackwood he was riddled with arrows, there ending the life of one of the cruelest Glovers history. The battle is that it can be called it ended with all Glover cavalry killed mercilessly, and Rickard Blackwood having free way to be able to strengthen his father in battle and manage to defeat the King Artos, but unexpected events, followed by a terrifying news would change the plans of Blackwood treacherously.

As I well know King Theon Blackwood had led his remaining troops to confront King Artos Glover an open track in the Blackwood area not far from the border that Blackwood lands were border with the kingdom of King Ramsay Greenwood who was father in law of King Theon Blackwood, or is, Blackwood and Greenwood homes were allies, so Theon take the battle to close the borders of his ally was no stranger but a very good tactic when analyzed by today's experts. Both kings knew they needed to fight and then, they had not brought sufficient resources and supplies to a protracted war (which would prove a terrible mistake), and over time only get worse, so much as Glover and Blackwood decided by catch a decisive battle.

Kings positioned their armies similar archers forms in front followed by infantry and no or very little cavalry, the conditions were terrible for both sides, with a rugged terrain that did not give stability, the Glovers were without cavalry, Blackwood had one the hundred mounted men, but it was almost impossible to use them in the rugged terrain in an effective way, so both kings ordered to form a shield wall while the archers of the two armies exchanged arrows, without any real or significant damage, it was clear that infantry forces would have to face what it would cost many lives and the winner would have a bitter victory, the two walls inched, wooden shields, bronze weapons, bones and dragonglass when formations were a hundred meters one the other a war horn sounded, and emerging forest appeared green moose on the black background.

Troops home Greenwood had arrived and in front of the old army Ramsay King Greenwood, with their four children, Rorik, Marik, Beron and Jorah, with five thousand soldiers on their backs as they charged demons to Glover army. Artos Glover had no time to reorganize, then joining his elite guard charged in the center of the troops Greenwood, was pure savagery, bodies fell to the tens, blood, limbs, organs and bodies covered field. King Artos Glover lost almost all his army, but in the end managed to escape with about seven hundred soldiers, but not before leaving more than two thousand dead in Greenwood army and hundreds of wounded and he himself killed Rorik and Beron Greenwood, and He tore off the left hand of Jorah Greenwood, that no account losses in Blackwood side.

In the end the army Blackwood-Greenwood, lost three thousand four hundred soldiers, even for a total of six thousand soldiers received the booster Rickard they would have eight thousand men, more than necessary to take Deepwood out, what would not materialize. Two days after the battle, came the terrifying news of the Ravens Hall, Edrick Stark had led an army in Blackwood land to conquer them, unfortunately no one can enter the number and type of troops were that for some strange reasons, and numerous large errors were committed that point on.

King Ramsay Greenwood, was in a black rage wanting to kill any enemy was Glover, Ryder, Stark or Bolton, after the death of two of his children convinced the king Theon that the army Stark was green as grass and stank of breast milk and urine and no one seemed to care that Brandon "the Builder" Stark had brought thousands of Free Folk, giants and dragons with him of Beyond the Wall, they took the six thousand soldiers to one of the service points to the ancient gods and there regrouped with Rickard and Rodrik Blackwood, and took them about eight thousand men to fight Stark, what followed was there a disaster, none of the armies had needed supplies or resources, a detail that should not be forgotten because they were in a war, caught by a powerful storm and snow (some attribute it to sorcerers King Stark others that it was a mere unpredictability of fate), resources and supplies had to be rationed to measure absurd, while the evil men could rest with fear be covered by snow too slept or were lost companions, as to confront the Stark, a march that was to take up to one week took nearly two weeks with dozens of soldiers lost in the snow or missing forever. As they stopped in the plain which was a few kilometers from Ravens Hall troops were ragged, hungry and tired and many sleeping standing, were unable to battle, Joramun Stark would comment a few years later they looked like a pack of skinny wolves without furious .

Minutes after they arrive at the plain background heard the bagpipes and trumpets sounding the forest that was very close to the plain, and then to the astonishment and general commotion the flags of the dragon and giant wolf Stark emerged from the woods and took the plain and with them thousands and thousands of well-armed soldiers, rested and disciplined, a quick glance to the most simple-minded of men deduce that Stark had more soldiers than the Blackwood-Greenwood coalition, and added to the fact that they were in plain would not let place to escape or escape, any escape attempt would make it unworkable, since the troops of the two kings were exhausted and hungry, and without unity no, but then the Stark had a more restful cavalry to the two kings in question and a perfect way for the infantry parade Stark would do that if they tried an attack to disrupt the formations were laborious, unfortunately none of the kings saw this, or even cared about the giants, mammoths and dragons in the other army, because it gave orders to his captains prepare men for combat (even today many attribute these orders Ramsay Greenwood).

A wiser man would have surrendered or negotiated peace, but with the morale of the troops destroyed without food and exhausted and with a thirsty ally for shedding blood (in this case would be the King Greenwood) a battle was inevitable, and so the army disorganized kings Blackwood and Greenwood prepared thinking they were facing untrained wild or very young people who flee the fighting. That was not the reality, but to better understand let's see Stark side of the war.

Kings Edrick Stark, as you know used their, skinchanger, greenseers and sorcerers to mask the arrival of his army in Blackwood land, their war with the Glovers only facilitated further, the nearly twenty thousand trained soldiers Stark, fifteen hundred giants, about two hundred mammoths and five dragons piloted by himself, his brother Joramun mounted Freya, Morga in male ice dragon named Fyreon, Karlon and Maron in their Fheanor and Fingolfin dragons while Velana Stark was at Winterfell with Snowflame your dragon to protect Stark capital. The King Stark troops entered unopposed direct marching Hall of Ravens where the wife of King Theon, Lyarra Blackwood, before the House Greenwood eldest daughter of King Ramsay Greenwood was his youngest son Gared and only daughter Drucilla they were protecting the castle from Blackwood house with three hundred garrison of soldiers.

Stark troops staged a peaceful march and quiet, many would wonder why not rush a march and take the capital Blackwood, the fact is that Edrick Stark was being constantly informed of the movements of Glover, Blackwood and Greenwood, and chose to leave his troops cohesive, without forcing them. Yet many would wonder not why this choice attacking Hall of Crows, the fact was that Edrick wanted to destroy the armies of King Ramsay and Theon once and for all in a big blow to the morale and to show that the army Stark was powerful.

A month and a half after the King Stark received the news of the Blackwood-Greenwood victory, and stopped his troops on the edge of the forest, and waited patiently, with leftover funds for its troops if an unforeseen occurred Edrick not left idle, training his cohesion and discipline, and almost two weeks after the troops of Blackwood and Greenwood came to the plain of almost two kilometers, exhausted, hungry and demoralized. King Edrick marched his troops to the first plain his spearmen and pikemen, then archers, cavalry, heavy infantry, giants, mammoths and dragons, then he saw his enemies forming irregular lines to attack him knowing that morale was low and his opponents needed a win King Stark knew the two kings would have to attack to prevent defections of his troops, then along Edrick his brother Joramun ordered his troops to prepare for battle.

Stark formation was set as follows, first line a long training pikemen hundred meters range and a thousand archery would be posted, the second line would consist of spearmen serve to support pikemen when the forming notches begin to break down or stay overloaded, another hundred meters and a thousand archers in the case occurred unforeseen and enemies needed to be contained for some time, the younger brothers of King Edrick, Karlon and Maron Stark would lead these soldiers, just behind the last line of archers, would come to cavalry, commanded by Gawain Cerwyn one of the most well renowned and trusted commanders Brandon "the Builder", while the heavy and giant infantry would be led by Joramun and Morgana Stark, followed by King Edrick and his elite guard the Wolves of Winterfell five hundred best fighters with the mammoths and their pilots serving reserve.

With the positions taken, Stark infantry having a fixed stopping point waited the armies of Theon and Ramsay kings when they came to six hundred meters Blackwood-Greenwood cavalry led by the king himself of Greenwood and his son Jorah charged for the pikemen, without taking account of the danger or thinking that would break the formation easily, they were not in a good day for two reasons, the plain where they were while he was favorable for cavalry charges, was perfect as mentioned for the pikemen stop without worrying about adversity, and the other point was that Stark archers had better equipment and greater reach with their bows. When the cavalry came in reaching the first thousand archers unleashed death, a third of the cavalry was overthrown in the first volley, and the rest was a slaughter, less than two hundred riders arrived at the pikemen line, Jorah Greenwood had been dead for a half dozen arrows, King Ramsay himself was wounded in the right shoulder with an arrow, that when hit on pikes lines both were proven, frightened horses and pikes do not give a good equation and blindly charge into a sea of cohesive enemy is very foolish, because what followed was simply frightened many horses immediately stopped in front pikes throwing their riders over while some simply plowed into the sharp edges and died instantly impaled on pikes. Following the cavalry all the rest of the army charged to the cohesive phalanx of Stark, a desperate decision obviously because Stark archers were not idle, but rather eager to shoot down your enemies and also had many arrows to spend the enemy troops still and poured the death on the Greenwood-Blackwood troops to clash with the phalanx at a time when many died impaled or trampled by his teammates, but with some effort managed to shatter the phalanx only to be shot by archers who had a free kick field, unfortunately it was not only that, because the second line composed of spearmen, led by Maron Stark moved to strengthen his teammates and doing so famous today wall of spears to the enemy and preventing their advance and also preventing them from destroying the pikemen who tried to reform, and giving time to the last to reform the phalanx that had splintered and help your fellow spearmen.

The battle was already becoming untenable for Blackwood-Greenwood coalition, having lost more than three thousand men to break through the first line and having a maximum of four thousand to hold against at least ten thousand soldiers loyal to Stark, not to mention the rest of the troops awaiting that would help if there was need. Edrick Stark saw that the left flank composed mainly of Greenwood troops was weakened, ordered the two mammoths drivers give a strike at that location, and scatter and destroy the flank already shaken, which was a genius move and very successful, because the clashing with the troops of the left flank mammoths caused panic and run, no action and allowed the cavalry under Gawain Cerwyn and Morgan Stark mounted Fyreon attack behind the escapees and the remaining troops of Blackwood and Greenwood resulting in a complete rout and ending the battle and leaving place for the carnage that would persecutors.

The result of the Battle of Bloody Plain as it became known this confrontation, was one-sided, with more than five thousand dead to the troops of the two defeated kings neither could wait rebuild an army for at least ten years, with over a thousand men taken prisoner, including captured Rickard and Rodrik Blackwood, Rodrik dropped by half a dozen lancers, and Rickard took three arrows in the left leg, as being one of the men at the forefront when the phalanx splintered made him an easy target for the archers, he was taken from battle by some of his soldiers, and captured by the cavalry pursued the fugitives at the end of the battle, another important capture was Marik Greenwood, he went into combat with Maron Stark during the battle and was knocked out by the same while trying to get to help your father. Significant deaths were the Jorah Greenwood who was shot by archers on the initial charge of the cavalry as we have spoken, and the death of King Ramsay Greenwood who fought against the Stark twins at the end of the battle and was killed by them, having a spear pierced in heart by Karlon and another in the neck by Maron.

King Edrick lost about two thousand men killed and wounded, without significant losses and had many valuable prisoners, unfortunately Theon Blackwood got away with five hundred men to Hall of Crows, but no chance to organize a counter attack, and having left the way open for Starks not only to win the Blackwood but also Greenwood and Glover.

In the morning dawn after King Edrick Stark battle he gave the order and marched his army to the seat of Blackwood house, and with it the winter omen for those who challenged the power of Stark.

* * *

Please comment and tell their personal opinions please not them curse me if there are errors in English because it is not my first language.

If there please punctuation errors send me PM showing the stretch, because I am half bad with

grammar and so it is, but I did it totally from my colleague and disturbed brain (demented laughter).

And yes I copied a little fanfic "A Different Weasel Makes a Difference", and highly recommend it to you read

Please leave your comments if you liked it or not, this story was the result of my very mad mental ramblings

New chapters will be posted every Friday


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Chronicles of Ice and Fire, or the Stark or any of houses and castles of this chapter.

Tampura: I do not quite understand. But I hope you're enjoying it, as I said in the previous chapter that is the result of a part of my imagination and odds and unknowns. Hugs.

Thunder18: Thank you thank you! And yes I will try to update quickly.

Guest1: Yes I am sorry for grammatical errors. I'm behind a second person and a reviewer for this story. But I'm happy for the compliment and we'll see where we go!

Guest2: Thank you too. I really need a proofreader urgently. And thank you again.

Freakdogsflare: Yes I'm talking to some friends of mine who are very good at English, and trying to see if they help me in my problem. And thank you for the compliment to work.

 **My beloved readers. I thank the 12 favorites and 18 followers of this story**

 **and the comments. I am very happy.**

 **If you have any error grammar or spelling in this chapter and forgive me, but I went over five times all. And finally I will try to update as fast as possible.**

 **Let's go over some of my mental delusions.**

* * *

 **Wolfswood War 2**

 **Hope End Siege**

 _"The Blackwood once were. Greenwood has no choice. As for the Glovers, just whether they kneel or needed to be kneeling"_ **King Edrick Stark 7875 A.I.F.M.**

 _"Many probably laugh at me and call me a coward, but not all men have the courage to admit defeat and kneel for a stronger opponent"_ **Lord Theon "The White Raven" Blackwood 7875 A.I.F.M.**

 _"One thing is certain, you can stop armies of all kinds behind walls and castles, but it is impossible to stop the magic behind walls and castles"_ **Brandon "Young Dragon" Stark 7860 A.I.F. M.**

King Theon Blackwood had managed to escape the Battle of Bloody Plain with five hundred soldiers mostly Blackwood, but there were a few dozen Greenwood among those remaining. The remaining forces rushed to Hall of Crows and tired even made it to the castle with high night, most of the soldiers overturned in the castle courtyard as they entered the gates. Theon exhausted even ordered take care of the wounded soldiers and feed them and let the rest men, while he has a cut on his very deep left arm was attended by healers. Most troops garrisoned the castle along with the inhabitants was extremely shocked and terrified when he heard the news of the massacre that Blackwood and Greenwood troops suffered the army Stark to think straight. Theon King sent his soldiers to prepare for a siege, even if they would not do anything against the Stark army only a miracle would prevent them from being destroyed. At dawn a man who was recognized as Angus Blackwood a member of a cadet branch of the Blackwood house, was at the Raven Hall doors with news, he was released by King Edrick Stark to bring the bad news to King Blackwood. No one could say the reaction of Theon to learn that his two sons Rickard and Rodrik were alive, but should be relief, even though both were Stark king's prisoners, probably this news made him think long and his two sons and his brother Marik Greenwood were prisoners and that Stark had enough men to overwhelm his castle without counting the giant mammoths and the five dragons. A battle was unwinnable, not even the greatest strategist could overcome all the adversities that were contrary, as Theon had no more than six hundred men able to fight and many injured and there was no time to evacuate the noes fighters, not to mention the risk that he had lost his youngest son Gared, Drucilla his daughter of seventeen, and his wife if he chose to fight and lose.

By midday the Stark troops arrived and began to organize a siege for two days the army was camped in front of the Raven Hall. The castle was a mixture of stone and wood. Its walls were not high enough and its main gate was all wood. The Edrick King's orders were the following the bellows bagpipes and trumpets sounded continuously day and night, to annoy and cause fear in opponents inside the walls. On the third day Edrick Stark already satisfied to wait asked to meet with Theon Blackwood to parliament on terms of surrender, he immediately agreed. With books that exist today in Winterfell library, what we know of Edrick Stark is that he was a charismatic and cheerful man who knew how to conquer your soldiers and inspire loyalty like no other. According to the records of Winter Kings, Edrick Stark had a calm attitude and would be before Theon, but keeping control of the situation despite his young age, also making it clear that the Stark were in advantage of the situation.

The terms data Theon Blackwood were the following, he would give his crown to Edrick Stark and swear allegiance to Stark of Winterfell for always being a gentleman sworn Stark, his youngest son Gared Blackwood seven years would be promoted at Winterfell when he came of age nine years. His daughter Drucilla Blackwood marry Joramun Stark, the two sons of Theon, Rickard and Rodrik would be released without delay, the Blackwood soldiers both those who were prisoners, and those who were in the castle would be given two options the first would bend the knee and receive amnesty for fighting against the king Edrick, the second option was that did not bend the knee would be allowed to take the black and be part of the Night's Watch, and Blackwood also pay tribute to Winterfell. The Blackwood also commit to help Stark to conquer the lands of Glover and Greenwood and fight against future enemies. Stark would resources and supplies to help Blackwood in winter, would protect them from enemies and would share technologies and benefits.

On the other hand if Theon Blackwood did not accept the surrender to the message was clear, Edrick Stark attack Hall of Crows, kill all the soldiers and prisoners without exceptions would be executed. Edrick burn and destroy the castle Blackwood to the ground and kill all Theon family in front of him and perform for last and put a new master to command the Blackwood land.

After meeting King Edrick told Theon he had the rest of the day to think, and at dawn the next day would be waiting for the decision of the King Blackwood, no record can claim as Theon was after that meeting, but probably his psychological state was not nothing good, heading for the castle inhabitants of the same saw that things were not very good. That night the king Blackwood met with other members of his family to tell about the meeting with the king Stark and make a decision, what happened inside the room is a mystery but a climate of tension was over the castle. In the second hour after Theon Blackwood dawn marched out of the Ravens Hall, with 12 soldiers from his home and went into the king Stark who marched to meet with 12 men including his two brothers Karlon and Maron, while the army was under the command Joramun and Morgana, to reach five meters Edrick Stark, king Theon Blackwood fell to his knees and took his crown by putting in front of the Winter king Stark. Edrick Stark stopped in front of Theon Blackwood now no longer king, but now you, and reached out to the man and brought him to his feet, as he ordered the guards to do the same. Then the King Stark, marched with two thousand soldiers in the Blackwood castle, while the rest of the army encamped around the hall walls of the Crows and made preparations for prisoners soldiers choose between swearing allegiance to the King Stark or go to Patrol Night. As soon as the rest of the Blackwood family swore allegiance to the King of Winter, Rickard and Rodrik were released, both brothers were well maintained, and were treated very well, the two also pledged loyalty to Edrick Stark and as a reward for Theon have chosen to kneel he was rewarded with the title of "Lobos Forest Guardian". By midafternoon the king Edrick and the Blackwood family were in front of Blackwood prisoners, among them was Donnal Snow's bastard Theon, one of the best archers in the North, now Lord Theon Blackwood, made a speech to his prisoners troops remembering that King Stark was gracious and was willing to forgive and help them even when they had been on different sides in the short war. If fear was stronger, or if Theon speech skills were good we can not say, but the overwhelming majority of prisoners and Blackwood soldiers chose to bend the knee, while two hundred men refused and would be escorted to Fort Night Patrol Headquarters of the night.

For three days the troops rested and refueled. On the morning of the fourth day, thirteen thousand Stark soldiers added to the giants, mammoths and dragons, along with the troops of Blackwood who were about two thousand seven hundred left the Hall of Crows and went to the Greenwood lands, while four thousand soldiers Stark led by Asher Cerwyn son Gawain Cerwyn march to Winterfell and help protect the Stark lands and thousand remained to protect Blackwood land attacks. King Edrick knowing the importance of maintaining a united front, met with very Theon Blackwood and his younger son Rodrik Blackwood who came along with his father since his older brother Rickard remained in Blackwood castle still not recovered from his injuries. To credit the king Stark, he managed to form a fast friendship with the younger Blackwood, while on friendly terms with Theon and both are respected. Thirteen days they marched until they reached the Greenwood land where the first difficulties appeared. To better understand I explain, see Greenwood lands were located where the Lobos Mata was more dense, with many trees and no way (known) for an army pass, fortunately for the invading force Stark had excellent Blackwood scouts who were experienced in moving to closed forests. Two days later some scouts returned with news of a path that had been found, despite the difficulties the army could march into the path and began to march to the Hope End. Fifteen days' march King Stark came to the front of his army and found the fortress prepared for the siege and led by Lachlan Greenwood and Warren Greenwood cousins of the late king Ramsay Greenwood and with them eight hundred soldiers ready to bleed the aggressor forces. Edrick sent a messenger to try to parley with two Greenwood, but the messenger was killed before speaking, this act made the king furious Stark, who ordered the siege of Hope End fortress.

End of Hope the name chosen by the Greenwood family was not wrong or arrogant, being one of the few North stone castles, its outer wall was ten meters and the inner having thirteen meters, with a huge gap and a narrow passage the ligand allowed only two armed men marched side by side with three massive towers protecting the pass, Torre called Doom, Destruction and Death. The well-garrisoned castle could be maintained, against thousands and thousands without some effort, he was the real challenge of Edrick Stark, one side of the conqueror and the other stone colossus, for a week the castle was besieged, until the King Stark sent a thousand men to attack the gates of the fortress. The soldiers were repelled easily by defenders and Lachlan Greenwood roared up the walls mocking Edrick Stark himself seemed not to care and ordered them to sleep that night for a new attack in the morning. At dawn the Stark army had formed and was prepared for battle, but this time they were in different the armored giants and armed positions were in the front row of the other giants and the cavalry was close behind, as he heard the insults of Lachlan, unfortunately insults increased when king Edrick Stark mounted Fafnir forward leaving only a few meters out of the reach of the archers. Many soldiers Stark wondered what your king would or he would unleash Fafnir on your enemies, unfortunately no one bothered to look at the rest of the Stark family, four brothers were Edrick with dark smiles on their faces. Edrick Stark then raised his right hand and in an instant the bronze gate and wood and top of the Hope End gate of the wall froze and shattered like ice (ice age). And then he looked at the giants and gave the signal to attack. The Giants moved as if chased by a stampede of mammoths, the archers shot their arrows trying to stop the advance of the giants briefly to form a wall of spears at the gate, but they forgot the fact that the first lines of giants had armor and shields giant made of wood-rail. When the giant came there was a massacre, the men who were between the outer and inner wall were all killed or seriously injured, the men of the inner wall managed to kill one or two giants, but this only enraged the beast yet. And when the three towers tried to start a counter attack Joramun Stark mounted Freya appeared triggered an ice hell on each of the towers causing massive destruction and death and annulling the brutal power of the towers. Even delayed by the gap, the Giants marched to the gate guarding the entrance ticket to the inner walls. The defenders of the castle and the inner wall deserve their credit for the determination and effort to put to stop the giant's own Warren Greenwood led fifty men fitted out and try to kick the giants they killed five giants before they were surrounded and torn apart by the giants and Warren it was split in two by the lord of giants, Arog the Terrible. Fifteen minutes later the gate was destroyed and the cavalry still being commanded by Gawain Cerwyn advanced through the gates and decimated the remaining soldiers, without any pity. At the end of the battle Lachlan Greenwood was brought before the king Stark, everyone thought Edrick would ban the man, but this did not occur with a single order in the Old Language, Fafnir unleashed his ice fire on the man killing him on the spot.

During the week Marik Greenwood asked for an audience with the king Stark, where (many) records say the last Greenwood asked for mercy and clemency for his life. Edrick Stark even in a black fury agreed, but not without first installing two clans loyal in Greenwood land for them to be vassals of Marik and have people loyal to keep an eye on the young, the clans began to be the Hornfoots and Stoneface. The few survivors army Ramsay Greenwood then swore loyalty to King Stark and joined his master. In the week that followed the eyes of the king Stark turned toward the land of the Glovers, and his Artos Glover halls can not help but wince and wonder where the hammer weight would fall first.

* * *

 **please leave your comment. Thank you so much.**

 **A quick explanation: I work about nine hours a day, and study music and have many things to do in home. So for me sometimes you are very busy to write. So if I do not post the chapters during the week, I guarantee that on Friday will have a new chapter. Please take care and good night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Chronicles of Ice and Fire, or Deepwood, or the White Knife George.R. has.

 **Alucard Bellsing:** I have some very good ideas for the invasion of Andals, let's say the maps will not be taken the same, I will not talk more not to give too much information.

 **Guest:** Thank you brother! And as I said I have plans for the invasion of Andals and well for Targaryen, imagine ice dragons against dragons that breathe fire. And you have an idea of what plan. (evil laugh)

 **Sam:** Yes. I found a reviewer who corrected my mistakes and I gave a revised own after she handed me the chapter. And let's say I'm studying spelling again.

 **Anna:** Thank you! I appreciate and admire me that my musings have earned you my readers.

 **Tomorrow comes the next chapter dear. And I can already guarantee that I'm struggling to write two more chapters to the end of the week. It's almost midnight here and I'm thinking already in the next chapters forward. A good night and goes.**

 **My beloved readers! Thank you for your comments and affection. I'm glad too, to see this story so well accepted! And no more drama, let's go over some of my follies, and daydreams crazy.**

 **And please leave your comments, I am fascinated by hehe answer your question, forgive me, but I like to interact with you.**

* * *

 **Forest War Wolves 3**

 **March to Deepwood**

 _"By the ancient gods, the storm seems to have life"_ **random Soldier Amber 7875 A.I.F.M.**

 _"Let's show these fools the power of magic"_ **one of the sorcerers of Edrick Stark 7875 A.I.F.M.**

 _"Neither the unshakeable towers, or the roar of the sea lions in frost and even the trees of powerful roots, beat us, because here we are and here we will win and we shall die"_ **King Edrick "the Conqueror" Stark 7875 A.I.F.M.**

In the week after the conquest of Hope End, were given terms for Marik Greenwood, he would swear eternal loyalty to the Stark of Winterfell, pay tribute to the Winter King would compromise his soldiers to King Stark and fight against their enemies. The Stark swore to defend their vassals of any enemy, help the arrival of winter and share technological improvements and benefits with Greenwood. Thereupon King Edrick regrouped all the troops he had available, leaving thousand Stark garnishing Greenwood fortress, the soldiers Marik Greenwood were a little afraid of the giants and the army itself Stark after the Battle of Bloody Plain and the End of Siege of Hope. With all these adversities, Edrick Stark ordered his brother Joramun commanded the vanguard, because although he has a cold and unemotional attitude was a very respected man with a genius strategist who could unite men in the worst adversity. The vanguard Joramun commanded was composed of troops berserkers Greenwood, elite archers and spearmen Blackwood, infantry and two hundred men of heavy cavalry Winterfell, all the numbered three thousand men. The cavalry now totaled about two thousand men, remained under Gawain Cerwyn command that did a great job in the two battles which was commanded by him, but to maintain a united front Angus Blackwood a distant cousin of the Lord Theon was made his second commander. The center was composed of pikemen and archers Stark, with light infantry Greenwood and two hundred men assembled Blackwood, was commanded by King Edrick accompanied by Theon Blackwood and Marik Greenwood. Already the rear mainly composed of the Stark forces was put on the Morgan Stark command to prevent any soldier Blackwood or Greenwood who held a grudge her and her dragon because of the Battle of Bloody Plain, tried to make some idiocy against King's sister, not that they were getting as the dragon it was the largest Fafnir and Freya litter and itself was very skilled with an ax and shield. The scouts were commanded by the twins Stark and Donnal Snow, they led the men quickly for Glover lands and found devastating news of a group of men who came from Deepwood.

In the dead of night, the uncle of Artos Glover, the Castellan of Deep Mors Glover Grove rebelled against the king, his nephew. Most Glover and inhabitants troops were already angry for a long time with King Artos, the loss of territories and food shortage, the few loyal men by his order ran toward the army Stark. Artos Glover was hanged and his body hanging in the Deepwood gate, his uncle was declared king and ordered the death of the only son of Artos, Ethan Glover an eleven-year-old heir of Glover lands. Immediately the scouts led the Glover men to the Stark camp, there the king Stark was livid with what happened, murdering family was and still is a serious crime throughout Westeros, but the North is considered an abomination, as if not greater than the slavery. Unfortunately for the winter king things only got worse as from the south came the news that the kings Cregan Towers of Moat Cailin, William Frost Frost Roar and Roose Amber Ram Gate led an army of twenty-three thousand men attack the land of king Stark, knowing he could not miss the opportunity to bring Glover lands for Winterfell domain or allow them to reinforce, ordered his brother Joramun take four thousand Stark soldiers, three hundred giants and twenty mammoths to take Deepwood. At the same time leading the rest of his army in order to Winterfell King Stark needed to accelerate his march and delay your enemies, it ordered ten wizards him segurassem the army Towers-Frost-Amber how long it took, the appointed men did this with excellence, they were given the fastest horses, and set off for the south riding day and night without stopping, eight days after they found the army encamped on the edges of Wolfswood. Wizards used their lives to create a powerful snowstorm and delay the enemies of Stark, twelve days lasted the storm, just for some, but enough to Edrick Stark and his army arrived to safely land Winterfell despite the march forced imposed on them, but to understand why the three kings marched against Stark will see their side quickly.

Coincidentally the three kings had gathered to form a triple alliance, but when the war between Glover and Blackwood broke out, were an eye out for this opportunity and when King Greenwood entered the war, he called the troops quietly unfortunately rains the They fumbled to meet quickly. The kings gathered in Moat Cailin, house Towers the headquarters and there for two weeks waited until they heard of the Raven Hall taken by Edrick Stark, and then decided to attack the lands of the giant wolf, and marched there hoping to catch the Stark unawares. But this did not happen as Velana Stark had ordered the skinchanger in Winterfell keep the eye on the border, but it was not none of them who discovered the enemy army. Young Brandon Stark eight years in a morning heading to the sacred grove, knelt to pray to the old gods and touch the heart tree, inadvertently he released his green psychic powers, which he saw were five towers, two sea lions seven trees advancing to Winterfell, followed by thousands of shadows. When he told this to his sister Velana thirteen, the girl who was smarter than his years appeared, ordered a very powerful skinchanger attest the sight of his brother. Using an eagle man vouched for the sight seeing the army of the three kings in motion, Velana Stark ordered Asher Cerwyn evacuate all the villages of the land of Winterfell. In a fortnight all noncombatants were evacuated to the Stark capital, and the princess began to reinforce the army of four thousand men commanded by Asher Cerwyn, shortly after the news that the army of his brother the king had arrived in the land of Winterfell , reassured the refugees, then taking action for what would be praised for many years, the young Velana Stark ordered Asher Cerwyn along with four thousand soldiers he had brought and with the additional three thousand he had achieved in all villages, would strengthen her brother as she defended Winterfell with fifteen hundred men. To reach their lands Edrick ordered his troops to rest for two days they were encamped in the vicinity of where it currently is Cerwyn Castle, the morning of the third day Asher Cerwyn arrived with seven thousand soldiers and a letter from small Velana. Some personal records Edrick Stark who survived the time describe the golden green eyes gleamed when I read the letter from his sister, and even laughed, surprising all his men. On the fifth day after resupply and formulate a plan the Stark-Blackwood-Greenwood armies marched to find the armies Towers-Frost-Amber Stark troops were in high morale and the sound of music and party. At the same time Joramun Stark cut Wolfswood and went to Deepwood, say the second child born of Brandon "The Builder" Stark, was not in a good mood was a huge understatement, many tales say that when he and his dragon passed the ground froze everything around him, fortunately his men were well heated and fed. Arriving at Deepwood the siege was mounted immediately mounted trenches, watchtowers fixed stakes raised, and for seven days Stark looked at the Glover castle gate with a sinister look and dark.

At the same time, King Edrick Stark with his troops marched across the ford of the White Knife and posting on the west side of the lower branch of the river, there the army stopped and prepared two days after the army of the three kings arrived with a large fanfare, the kings not parlamentaram, it was clear that Edrick Stark would not give up his conquests, nor the three kings would lose the chance to conquer the lands that Stark took on the fourth day they prepared to fight. And as if by order of the gods, the next morning Joramun Stark ordered his men to prepare the attack Deepwood and at the same time the troops loyal to Stark commanded by Edrick Stark in the White Knife prepared to fight while kings Cregan, William and Roose, ordered his troops to prepare for battle. In the West the flag giant wolf and dragon Stark got up to attack the sleeve Glover, on the banks of the White Knife, the banners of nineteen gray towers over brown background House Towers, along with the yellow sea lion on purple Frost and three red trees on a black field of Amber. On the other side the banners of gray giant wolf and ice dragon on the white background of Stark were raised, along with the flock of crows around the black shell loaded with a dead weirwood in a scarlet field of Blackwood house, and green moose on the black field of Greenwood. The Battle of Deepwood Siege would start in the west and in the east, The Battle of the Six Armies would begin, for good or ill, a new chapter began in the history of House Stark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own The Chronicles of Ice and Fire, or the house Stark or his vassals, and not the** **houses Amber, Towers and Frost, but that has George.R.**

 **Guest:** I already answered you in PM, but it was a small mistake, I will correct in a later chapter.

 **Sam:** I am grateful and glad that you are enjoying the story. As for your two warnings I have them in mind and I will follow your suggestions to improve this story even more. I thank you for the warning and I will give my best.

 **I appreciate your attention to this story, leave your comment. And the updates will not be taken as frequent, but I wanted to have some early chapters have to entertain you. And let us go for a little more of my musings.**

* * *

 **War of Wolfswood 4**

 **Deepwood Siege and Battle of the Four Kings**

 _"Whetted and ready"_ **Last words of Gawain Cerwyn 7875 A.I.F.M.**

 _"So die traitors, perjurers and murderers relatives"_ **Joramun "Ice Eyes" Stark 7875 A.I.F.M.**

 _"Today we won and showed to everyone why we should be feared and respected, because winter is coming to them and let them show a sea ice and death to our enemies"_ **King Edrick Stark 7875 A.I.F.M.**

With the early morning Joramun Stark and his men were prepared to attack Deepwood, knowing through his spies and skinchanger, there were about fifteen hundred men, youth, women, elders and even some children on the walls and Glover castle gate the defending, which was ordered by Mors Glover that every person who could fight would be given a sword, spear or bow. Joramun Stark knew it would be a bloody fight, then divided his men into three groups, two thousand soldiers and thirty giants would attack the main gate, a thousand soldiers, one hundred giants and ten mammoths with towers of archers in the back attack to the north side wall, and the last thousand men with the rest of the giants and mammoths these with a type of house in the back that it was twenty men inside and took a wooden plank to be able to approach and attack the south wall. And on the very Joramun no one knew what he would do, but everyone knew he would not stay out of the battle. When the battle began soon saw that Glover soldiers were unprepared for three attacks because the troops ran over to help protect the south and north walls himself "king" Mors, not prepared for this, but even so, he ordered to fight. An interesting fact is that every time the archers Glover fired a strong wind came and changed completely the directions of the arrows hardly damaging the Stark forces.

The attack at the gate even though it was expected and the defenders at that location are already ready, proved successful because most stairs arrived successfully and the powerful battering ram began to beat against the gate. The Glovers prepared to play a cauldron full of obsidian and boiling oil in the ram men but to their misfortune, Donnal Snow was among the attackers and was the best North archer, he needed only four arrows to kill four of the eight men holding the cauldron and the other archers managed to kill two of the four living, which overthrew the cauldron inside the castle itself. Attack on the southern wall was inexorable, defenders failed to prevent the plates from being fixed and about three hundred Stark men took the wall and killed almost all defenders in the northern wall despite some resistance the coup there was powerful, the giant destroyed a part of the wall allowing hundreds of soldiers flooded the courtyard and while many defenders down the walls to fight the invaders, the towers of archers in mammoths made a huge damage massacring many. The main gate the ram was doing his job, but the resistance was there costing many soldiers for Stark, and then Joramun entered the battle with his dragon, raising flight Stark went straight to the castle and his Dragon unleashed a sea of ice on few who were in the castle, destroying the doors closed allowing several of his soldiers entered. Alighting from his Joramun dragon gathered two hundred soldiers and attacked the only Glover endurance focus, the main gate, but it was not only that the breach in the north wall and the wall south hundreds of loyalists Stark ran his enemies with order to massacre the soldiers who held his companions. Minutes later the gate broke and attacked the four directions the standing there Glover army, broke and fought for their lives, according to some records and stories passed from generation to generation Joramun Stark cut everything in its path, its icy sword glowed eerily every enemy dead, and in the confusion he met king Glover, the many records that there say the duel between the two was short, exchanged some blows and Mors sword shattered frozen before he could breathe Joramun tore through the heart and that the rest resistance disintegrated. Stark troops entered the castle and garrisoned, Joramun looking eastward knew that soon the biggest challenge that his brother would face would make his move, and the nearby White knife and Wolfswood the fate of the house Stark would decide.

In chosen by Edrick Stark battlefield, the armies had taken combat position, the enemy vanguard was a mixture of heavy cavalry Towers, infantry of the Amber lands and lancers Frost, about five thousand soldiers were commanded by Ian Frost, Eddard Amber and Ramsay Towers three were second sons of kings. Already the vanguard of Stark was composed of at least one thousand berserkers most were Greenwood and Stark, five hundred soldiers mounted Blackwood and fifteen hundred spearmen Stark and Blackwood, three thousand men commanded by Karlon and Maron Stark, but there was something different when the vanguard forces advanced towards one another, about a hundred wizards and own Morgana Stark raised their hands. Many wondered why that, when forces clashed, the enemy soldiers began to die quickly, they were shocked because many soldiers of King Edrick lost their members and did not feel anything, and continued to fight. The magic that was in effect took the pain, fear and all the emotions of soldiers loyal to King Edrick they were almost killing machines, the vanguard of the triple alliance (Towers-Frost-Amber) was in shock and being massacred as nothing the three commanders of the vanguard met Karlon and Maron in the middle of the confrontation and soon saw why Stark twins were mighty warriors. In an instant the three were killed without remorse, Eddard Amber crossed the stomach by the spear of Maron, Ian Frost had his party skull in two by Karlon ax and finally Ramsay Towers was killed with a spear Maron in the left thigh and the ax Karlon of the opening of the chest to groin. The vanguard began to falter and the kings of the triple alliance ordered the cavalry led by the other children of kings, about four thousand mounted soldiers move ahead on the other side Gawain Cerwyn ordered his cavalry and a hundred mammoths would help forefront unfortunately sorcerers they had to cancel the spell making many fall because of injuries. The cavalry of the triple alliance tore the rest of Stark forefront, killing many trampled or cut soldiers, but Gawain was not a great cavalry commander, by chance he ordered that mammoths were at the center of training and the cavalry on the flanks serve to support a wide movement.

For men who saw the scene was a show the clash of cavalry with the advantage of mammoths and archers on them, Stark cavalry was able to stand against more enemies, Gawain Cerwyn killed twenty-five enemy soldiers, four older children of William Frost, the last surviving son of Roose Amber and the two young children of Cregan Towers, with his battle ax before being dismounted from his horse. The commander even dismantled killed seven enemies before facing five men at the same time and killing two of them before being crossed behind the thigh by lancer, and shoulder with another spear, in his last times Gawain killed one of spearmen breaking skull with the ax. Before being beheaded by Ryon Towers, many legends say the last words he spoke Gawain Cerwyn became motto Cerwyn home. Unfortunately for the triple alliance of cavalry, pikemen the feared and spearmen advanced led by a commander full of anger Theon Blackwood, the battle has taken on new proportions as the three kings brought their remaining troops forward, and entered the battle. Whether by irony or not the first man to die was the king Roose Amber who was impaled in the neck by a Piker who boldly stood in front of two hundred riders advanced. Unfortunately the cavalry did not realize that two mammoths were directed to attack them down the flanks, the cavalry surprised was almost destroyed, but the arrival of the first lines of infantry saved them, everyone thought that now the battle would turn in favor of the triple alliance. A huge shadow took the field, Edrick Stark mounted Fafnir flew toward the enemy troops and unleashed death, thousands died in the first attack of the dragon, the second and third many hundreds perished. Then the dragon turned away because arrows began to be fired at him, but the damage had already been done, about three thousand were killed and many were injured, but the worst was yet to come the rest of the army Stark commanded by Morgan Stark advanced to the battle. According to the book of records "The greatest battles in the history of Westeros" despite the thousands of deaths to the forces of the triple alliance advanced to the Stark troops and forces clashed fighting for space or advantage, Asher Cerwyn enraged by his father's death claimed the enemies without mercy, Theon Blackwood named "White Crow" made a good resistance on the right flank breaking numerous riders. Angus Blackwood fought like a demon before being killed by the bodyguard of King Mors Towers, but not before leaving his sword in the throat of Ryon Towers, Mors brother and die smiling. Morgan Stark struggling with his ax in one hand and shield in the other killed many soldiers who dared to face it or underestimated, her eyes glistened under the stories, no one could stand in her way without shaking the fury of Winterfell princess. Karlon and Maron Stark even being injured fought like forces of nature before being helped by hundreds of soldiers Stark. Marik Greenwood showed skill with a two-handed sword, the boy seemed possessed, he cut and torn with anger, looked like he had embodied the motto of the house Greenwood because he was "unshakeable as the storm."

Then Edrick Stark dismounted and stood before his Royal Guard Wolf and Dragon, nine men to represent the nine swords of his crown, his guard was Rodrik Blackwood, Sigorn Thenn third son of Sigurd Thenn, Torrhen Forrester son of Good Forrester one of the captains the Edrick Stark army, Wallace Cassel son of the captain of the guard of Winterfell Ull Cassel, Theo Condon, Rok and Rik Hornfoot, Medger Hornwood son Brandon Hornwood one of the infantry commanders and Larence Tallhart son of Ragnar Tallhart a cavalry commander who won renowned in the Battle of Bloody Plain. The front of his Royal Guard and five hundred soldiers who made up the Edrick rear mounted to kill your enemies, the king's entry into the battle made his soldiers win a heart on the right flank Theon Blackwood pressed their opponents not giving time for them to reform their training . In Karlon and Maron forefront side of Morgana and fought the pressure on the forces of the triple alliance, and slowly but surely the Stark troops began to push back their enemies and overcome them. And a large movement coordinated Theon Blackwood could use three mammoths and the rest of the cavalry that side to slay the enemy right flank and allow his troops ran to overload the center of the forces of the triple alliance, who tried to resist, but failed because the arrival of Edrick Stark king with his five hundred elite soldiers even forced the morale of the enemy troops, for the king and his guard killed all the men on their way without exceptions, and began to carve a path through the enemy forces and raised the moral Stark of troops who were already confident. Things only got worse for the forces of the triple alliance of all sides, but worse when Morgana Stark confronted King Mors Towers in a fight one on one and despite being a woman she prevailed and killed him with a blow to the throat, making most of those who surrounded her look too shocked to believe what happened. This moment of hesitation was enough to Asher Cerwyn gather many mounted men and give a serious blow at the heart of the enemy forces, making them falter and give much ground, but the worst was when the Fyreon dragon attacked the center three of the alliance forces kings killing hundreds and seriously wounding the king William Frost preventing him to lead the remaining forces.

From that point on most of the triple alliance forces turned and fled without looking back, the left wing tried to hold, but to see his teammates and running hundreds of bloodthirsty soldiers coming their way, they broke and fled. The king now because of the death of his father Qhorin Towers eldest son of Mors Towers and now king of Moat Cailin fell dead by his own men on the run. Giving the order to Sigurd Thenn and Ragnar Tallhart meet the cavalry and capture the greatest amount of enemies, the king Edrick Stark slightly injured, he ordered all returned to camp as Good Forrester and a thousand men would be in charge of adding the casualties on both sides . The cavalry returned a few hours later because none of the two commanders wanted to risk their tired troops stay far from the main army, they could become ambush target of enemy soldiers.

Today, this battle has been given various names such as The Battle of the Ice Hell, White Knife Battle, and Battle of the Snows, but it is commonly called the Battle of six Armies and Battle of the Four Kings, due to the loyal armies house Stark and his vassals Blackwood and Greenwood (loyalists) who faced the armies of the house Towers, home Amber and home Frost (triple alliance), and this battle claimed the lives thousands of men. The triple alliance had nearly ten thousand dead among them, the king Roose Amber and her two children thus ending the line of the house Amber. Mors Towers was killed with his first two children, both younger and his brother Ryon, and were also killed five eldest sons of King William Frost. The triple alliance also had nearly six thousand of its soldiers taken prisoner, about a third of these men were seriously injured, among the nobles captured were William Frost and his two younger sons Wallace and Robin who survived by the grace of the gods, and the third son of Mors Towers and now king of Moat Cailin, Jon Towers the last man of the house alive Towers, many key commanders were also captured, but this author will not quote each. On the side of the Loyalists were six thousand deaths among these were Gawain Cerwyn and Angus Blackwood cousin of lord Theon Blackwood also had about two thousand injured most serious injuries and most of these men made up the vanguard, and among them was Karlon Stark who took a sword in the right eye and blinded him, about twenty giants died, and twelve mammoths between dead and wounded. The way to take the Amber lands, Frost and Towers was open, but before King Edrick needed to reassemble their armies and secure their borders and prevent their subjects from starving. In the week following king and all his army returned to Winterfell that by the time he was on the command of his sister Velana with a thousand soldiers, a thousand giants and three hundred mammoths, to be the last defense of Winterfell, refugees in the castle rejoiced with victory, but unfortunately many good men died. His respects paid the king Stark took two weeks to reorganize his army, form new plans and even make new decisions, among them was that there would be a royal guard protecting the king made nine jurors men to worship the king as their life lasted, Rodrik Blackwood was the first Commandant of the Royal Dragon and Wolf Guard. In the third week Joramun "Ice Eyes" Stark came with a thousand soldiers and a hundred giants in Winterfell ready to help his brother in the fight to your enemies and the same day the Raven Hall heir, Rickard Blackwood arrived accompanied by five hundred men eager for war . After many plans, the army Stark marched with two thousand horsemen, ten thousand infantry followed five hundred giants and fifty mammoths, led by King Edrick Stark, Joramun Stark, Theon and Rickard Blackwood and the last commander Marik Greenwood. Morgan Stark was at Winterfell with three thousand soldiers and the giants and other mammoths to defend Winterfell future enemies. The news spread Watchtower of the Grey Water to Last Heart, the conquest of Wolfswood and the Battle of the Four Kings, and all the kings of the north, they feared the day when the eyes of Edrick Stark return to their land because neither Bolton, Reed, Ryder, Dustin, Umber, Fisher or Woodfoot could stand up against the power of giant wolf and the dragon, because as he said the unofficial words of House Stark "Stark remember." A new chapter for many North houses start from that point and could only ask the gods to be merciful to them because they were not a dark future awaiting them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I do not own the Amber houses, Towers, Frost and Ryder. Much less Moat Cailin and other castles were a bit of my invention. But George.R. has all this wonderful world.

 **almapirata95** : Thank you. I give my best writing. And I get some very good ideas of my friends. I'll just ask their opinions about some ideas I have for this story.

 **THE BLACK PRINCE OF DARKNESS:** Black Prince I must say that your comment gave me a lot to think about. As hear another reviews talking about the excessiveness of information, and I join my fellow reviewer and are working. To take excessive amount of information I thank you deeply.

As for your first question I must admit that the Starks will not be content to just win the North. The plans I have are ambitious, but grounded in reality and analyzing the facts. I do not want to talk about it, but I will soon ask the opinion of my readers on the issue.

Your other question, yes will occur invasion of Andalos and also Targaryen invasion, but they will be different in many ways from what happens in the original plot. But there will be a Targaryen invasion and fire dragons against ice dragons.

Your last question I appreciate and am trying to give my best and clearly describe the wars and improving each chapter.

I appreciate the praise and the constructive criticism. I like when you my readers interact giving reviews and criticizing where to improve and should I invest I thank you very much.

 **I did not know the exact locations and much less about the houses Amber, Frost and Towers. So if you do not agree with the geographic positions I put this chapter forgive me.**

 **My friends who read this story I appreciate the reviews and follows and favorites. I took me a while to post actually because of some problems.**

 **I made a change in dates, but nothing too significant. So I go to this wonderful my delirium.**

* * *

 **Amber Towers and Frost.**

 **Unexpected alliances**

 _"No one can deny that Locke house was not well rewarded for having turned the coat"_ **Jarick Stark 7820 A.I.F.M.**

 _"Thousands were killed today by the stubbornness of arrogant people who did not know the value of surrender, I forgive, but I do not forget gentlemen"_ **Edrick "The Conqueror" Stark 7874 A.I.F.M.**

 _"The Knights of Ryder home are here, call the king, and prepare for battle your damn shit"_ **Ragnar Tallhart 7874 A.I.F.M.**

Edrick Stark had gathered his troops in Winterfell and went to first conquer the lands of Amber now without a king or children living men. And then leave for the land of the Frost in which Edrick kept his king and children (survivors) prisoners, and Towers also had its king prisoner. See the border Amber lands were demarcated by Branch Broken and its tributaries to the west, to the north the lands were border with Bolton and conquer them would make an excellent position for Stark in the back of his enemies if war were necessary with the Boltons, and southern borders went to the sea. Already the land of Towers occupied rather Bottleneck south, to the west their land ended where began the Barrowlands and extended eastward to where the White Knife flows into the sea and north to where the White Knife is divided into two branches . The house Frost led the Barrowlands and bordered with Rills that were governed by Ryder house known for its horses and the area of the west coast. Conquer these lands would make Stark comandassem virtually everything from Winterfell to Moat Cailin with the exception of the territories of the House Ryder, territories that were held by smaller tribes that occupied the Cape Kraken and the bay of Blazewater, and the territories of Bottleneck who were commanded by the kings of Reed Swamp. King Stark led his troops through one of the White Knife fords to take the land of Amber, the march lasted about a month. Most villages or small settlements surrendered without any problem and were treated very well by the King's troops Edrick, that every day was more beloved by commoners and simple people. Even though many still feared the huge dragons, but that did not prevent him from worshiping the king, who was being very good to them. When they reached the gate of Ram, the loyalist troops were prepared for combat, or even a siege, no soldier expected the towers are sporting giant wolf flags and ice dragon Stark house. What had happened was soon discovered, as Brandon Locke marched out of the castle with two hundred men and sporting house flags Stark dismounted and knelt before Edrick Stark and swore allegiance to the King of Winter. The house Locke was sworn house Amber, but have always been treated like scum by the kings, even though a third of the Amber Army was provided by them. About two thousand soldiers returned alive from the Battle of the Four Kings, then Brandon Locke learned of the death of the King of Amber and her children, and began planning. More than half of the troops who returned alive from the battle belonged to house Locke then convince these men was not difficult, and the vast majority of the soldiers decided to stay Brandon's side. In a riot all the soldiers who were against Brandon were arrested and sent to The Wall, while what happened to capture the contrary, preparations for the arrival of Edrick Stark king were made, how to sew flags, prepare accommodation and provisions.

Edrick Stark to hear this news was pleased and impressed by Brandon Locke not to proclaim king, or try something like that made his head to reward him. Three days after arrival to the Amber lands, Edrick called Mr. Brandon Locke in front of the army to give the reward for it. Many thought that Brandon would be given the land of Amber, for their loyalty and which had contributed to the cause Stark, but none of these thoughts was the correct one. Brandon was rewarded yes, but with all the land south of where the White Knife flows into the sea on the east to the Branch Broken, were rich land and close to the sea, then the house Locke was received as vassals of House Stark with open arms, the additional two and a half thousand soldiers was something that helped a lot. Well the issue of Amber lands was a delicate situation with a powerful fortress built at the base of a cliff, Ram Gate was impossible to be taken by sea or surrounded, it was only possible to attack the fortress of the West. Its outer wall average about twenty meters, and the inner wall measured twenty and two meters. A moat linked the two walls, which also had five towers of five meters each, all of them stationed in the path of those who would rob the inner wall. Their lands were positioned in a place where it bordered the sea in the east, with the home Bolton in the north and with Locke and Towers lands in the West. These lands could not be given to one of the lords conquered by Stark, or some gentleman of the jury free people who did not have a reputation as big as a noble lord. So after much debate, Joramun Stark was called by his brother who told him to kneel and before all the army and gentlemen. Joramun Stark was declared as lord of the Amber lands, and he married that night with the daughter of Theon Lord Blackwood, Blackwood Drucilla who had come along with the army to know a little more like her boyfriend agreed. And from that day the old house Amber would be called Joramun Icestark, a reference to Ice Eyes the name by which he had been called, many leaders of the free people decided to kneel to Joramun as his vassals, among them were mainly clans they lived in the Frozen Bay the most prominent of them Redbeard clan. Of ancient texts and records, those who talk that time, says that for the first time Joramun let on emotion, the boy had a stupefied look and then laughed in hysterics. That same night Joramun and Drucilla got married and started to Icestark home, it was decided between the brothers that their children grow together to avoid any problems in the future that would be created as a pack of wolves, but only the house Stark of Winterfell would dragons, Joramun would not claim any dragon egg.

The wedding party, gifts were given to Stark and his wife, but what stood out was when a green priest entered the hall of the castle doors accompanied by some other priests and handed Joramun two pairs of giant wolves two males and two females . For the king Edrick was given a couple of giant wolves, in the words of the priest, the ice dragons Stark already had, and it would not be correct they do not have the direwolves their flags. The next morning the army Stark marched westward toward Moat Cailin Towers house the headquarters. Due to bad weather took a month to cross the land and the army had hoped to win over a campaign before the new year, saw those hopes were almost nil. In Moat Cailin things were different than in Gate of Ram, the castle managed to man the time and getting many of the battle of the fortress fugitives knew what to expect from Stark army.

Moat Cailin. One of the greatest strengths of the North, is manned properly, and it was almost impossible to take it in an attack from the south, north of attacking was the only way, but even with the proper amount of soldiers to attack the north side , but would still thousands of losses. The nineteen towers of the fortress were a true work of nature, take one of them would cost many men, not to mention the other towers could weaken the attackers. So when the army Stark arrived, none of them were eager to attack the headquarters of the house Towers, only with the giants and dragons the situation looked a little better, but still, the walls of Moat Cailin were twenty meters high and were thick . A front attack would cause thousands of deaths and even the risk of dragons being killed, Edrick Stark knew using magic would be ineffective because the runes that had been carved into the walls, and would not know what the counter-attack that the magic of might runes trigger on Stark troops. King Jon Towers prisoner of Edrick was twenty-six years, the only one of his brothers who was married and had two children with Desmera Wull. A siege was ordered, huge trenches were made by the giants, siege towers were built, battering rams were built and stairs to built tens, climbing boards, many turtles have been made, it was a beautiful enclosure if not the thousands of deaths that would occur if there was an attack. For a month and a half the siege remained in action, some sorties were launched by advocates more ineffectual. Stark side, but things went better, the archers were able to cause some significant damage to the defending troops. The food of the fortress would take up to four months, even with them rationing. Another month had passed, and the soldiers of Moat Cailin started getting anxious and angry, since Edrick King's troops did not seem to be affected by the siege or conditions. At the end of the month came the final blow, ten men led by Sigurd Thenn and Good Forrester infiltrated Moat Cailin, using an attack that the besieging army launched the fortress walls, the men managed to scale the wall in a remote spot and infiltrate. On the third night the men went to the main gate killing the guards drunk or who were sleeping. The door was opened while the Towers troops ran unorganized courtyard. As they approached the gate, the Stark cavalry broke through the gates controlled by Asher Cerwyn and a huge fight broke out in Moat Cailin yard, but began to turn a killing on behalf of the towers began to be filled archers. Luckily for the cavalry, archers and infantry Stark entered the gates and was able to make the walls and begin to launch attacks on the towers, they came just behind dozens of giant and King Edrick with the royal guard and its vassal lords. The fight was fierce, thousands died in the courtyards or to take the towers, the defenders fought for each floor span, but in the end they lost overwhelmed by Stark troops, the fight took until dawn, but the dawn of breaking the fortress had fallen . Losses were eight thousand soldiers killed in combat, shot down the towers, struck by boiling oil, crushed or shot with arrows. The loyalist troops suffered almost five thousand losses and hundreds of wounded, the defenders were almost all dead and many noncombatants were injured, Towers family was captured alive trying to escape from Moat Cailin.

Two days later Edrick met with Jon Towers. No details were given terms, but orders. Jon Towers surrender his crown and kneel to Edrick Stark. Half of the land south of the White Knife fork were confiscated by the House Stark, taking the house Towers of much of its territory. Lyarra Towers of six, and daughter of Jon Towers marry the younger brother Edrick, young Brandon eight years. The eldest son of Jon, Bryen Towers eight would be promoted in Winterfell and would Edrick king's squire, and marry a girl of choice of the king. And the kid just return to Moat Cailin when completed nineteen years or if his father died before. In the rest of the terms they were almost equal to those of other kings who kneeled, but the Towers were forbidden to have more than five hundred soldiers manning Moat Cailin the next ten years. Jon Towers accepted the terms of Edrick, many said he was too scared and too cowardly to do something against. One thing was clear, Edrick Stark was furious at the loss of so many soldiers to take Moat Cailin and also very saddened by the loss of loyal men. Three days after the dead being care, the army left. Edrick left three hundred men at Moat Cailin led by Sigurd Thenn to keep an eye on their new vassals. If heading north, the army Stark marched toward the Barrowlands and Roar Frost Frost House seat. The march was difficult, since year-end the rains were hitting all the new year came without joy to the soldiers who marched, as they preferred to be in their homes to march to war.

The Frost Roar Castle was not one of the largest and most powerful in the North, but it was tough that no one could deny, even being part of wood and part stone. Frost Roar was built on top of two very steep hills, making taking the fortress was a bloody job if she were well-stocked. What had not been possible even with many soldiers returning to the headquarters of the Frost house upon arrival at the castle saw that fight would not be necessary. A white flag is what you saw in the roar of walls of Frost, the wife of William Frost, Frost Lyanna to learn of the death of his older sons and the capture of her husband and young children had gone into shock. In the days that followed the queen was not seen by anyone, but she soon returned and took over his role. When the news that Moat Cailin had fallen reached Roar Frost many despaired knowing that the army Stark was heading for them now. Then the Queen took over the forty year-old woman knew he could not stop the Stark army to take the fortress, then chose to surrender and save the loyal soldiers to die in vain.

Soon after Frost Roar was conquered, King William Frost was quick to bend over and give the crown to the king Edrick Stark, fearing what might happen if he refused. It was agreed between them that the only daughter of William who was fifteen, marry Karlon Stark, the King's brother. The rest were the same terms given to Blackwood and Greenwood. On the fifth day after the surrender, a horn sounded from the west, and saw the black horse flag on a golden background Ryder home. King Harold Ryder had brought three thousand mounted men and directed to the Barrowlands. Stark troops were preparing for a battle, the king himself and his brother Edrick Joramun were riding on their dragons when a messenger came to deliver news, King Harold wanted to parley with the king Edrick. Harold Ryder was fifty-nine years, and was one of the most feared North Kings. He did not have an heir, married six times any of his wives gave him a son or survived the birth, his third wife bore him a daughter who was twenty-one years. Harold was known to have defeated many times the late King Artos Glover and the late father of Theon Blackwood, King Warren Blackwood, and also by defeating the king Ellian Fisher and his attempts to expand territory. King Harold was also a greedy and very intelligent man who knew how to make very circumstances in its favor and that did not take decisions by chance, they all had a purpose. The king commanded the Ryder Rills with an iron hand. To meet the two kings showed great respect for each other, the personal records of Edrick Stark reported that Harold Ryder greeted by conquering many lands and defeat so many powerful kings. Across Edrick also congratulated Harold for his reputation known throughout the North and also by the powerful cavalry that the house had Ryder. After these things the records of Winter Kings and a few other books cite the kings entered the diplomatic stage. The debate between the kings lasted many hours, but when they left there the two kings were happy. An alliance between the house Stark and home Ryder was formalized, Edrick Stark marry the only daughter of Harold the young princess Jorelle Ryder, and the eldest male child of the two would inherit not only Winterfell and the Winter Crown, but also the lands of Rills. With that Harold did not allow it to be the last male of his house alive. He managed to turn his blood forever home Stark and cause him to be remembered as the man who made the Ryder lineage continue for years. And he quenched the greed of the man who saw his daughter married to the strongest of the northern kings, and prevented their lands were conquered by Edrick Stark. The rest of the terms were basically to help in the event of future wars, trade between the two kingdoms, keep the peace, share technologies and future improvements. Marriage between Edrick Stark and Jorelle Ryder occur in Winterfell, and all the vassals were invited to attend the royal wedding. And thus ended the series of Edrick Stark achievements in a year and a little boy of twenty-two years had conquered virtually the entire south of the North, uniting former enemies, and building a powerful kingdom.

And so Edrick the Conqueror left for Winterfell where he would need to administer his kingdom, his vassals and his people, and begin to dictate the new foundation of the kingdom of the giant dragon and wolf. And where his greatest battles would be fought on the pen and paper instead of a sword and armies. A golden era had begun for the winter Kings, and that was not had time to finish.

* * *

 **Leave your review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing in this chapter or this story, which has George.R.

 **TANNtrum :** Have some more kings still, I wanted to leave the house Reed as rulers of the Neck. What about Sea Dragon Point I have an idea that seems to bear fruit. Since Sea Dragon Point could be a good naval base in the West.

 **Jrwhopperpqnts** : This is an idea I had not thought of yet, but I'll see if I think something about it. Thank you it was a great tip and idea.

 **Fenrir44** : Yes these kings were left, I have to add a few points to the continuation of the story.

 **NarutoSpardaUzumaki** : English is not my first language, I have a proofreader now, but she did not speak English fluently. So complicated a little.

Staff this is my new chapter. I hope you like I almost did not post this chapter. My grandfather has heart problems and can not do anything but take the remedies, as do the surgery is too risky.

But let's talk about good things, not sad, I need a proofreader or fluent in English beta that can correct my mistakes and give me tips. If anyone is interested send me PM I thank you.

And we go a little more my mental delusions.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Winter**

 **Being a King**

 _"You are not only recognized for their achievements on the battlefield, what you make out of him much more than a battle. Because being a great strategist and warrior, does not make you a good administrator and politician, and the same otherwise. Many call I Conqueror Dragon or Great Wolf. These people do not know que my greatest achievements Were made with a pen and parchment and with the help of very smart people helping me ... "_ **portion of the personal records of King Edrick" the Conqueror "Stark 7867 AIFM**

 _"The Royal Guard has an eternal oath que keeps the moment we received our sword and our mantle until the moment we die. We protect our king. We die for him if necessary. The Royal Guard is the exception even in the face of death. "_ **Commander of the Royal Guard of the Dragon and Wolf Rodrik" Raven Death "Blackwood 7865 AIFM**

 _"Loyal to death, mortal like frost"_ **words of Icestark home.**

Many think that fighting wars is the hardest part of a king, this is not true. Administer a kingdom, and govern them it is much more difficult than war, there were hundreds of kings who were good at war, but failed complete ruling his kingdom, and the opposite is also true. Edrick Stark knew that govern the kingdom he built and stabilize would be much more complicated than waging a war against their enemies. Edrick Stark married Jorelle as Ryder was signed in its alliance with the father of the young princess, the ceremony which was great despite the political, economic difficulties faced by the kingdom still be unstable. After their ceremony, the king Stark organized the wedding of his brother Karlon Stark with the only daughter of King Frost: Frost Maege. Joramun that accompanied the union of their brothers with their wives, and then joined his soldiers and left for his stronghold in Ram Gate where his wife was waiting. Stark king still had many plans for his kingdom as future expansion, stabilization of the economy, increased power, military alliances and policies, among others. When his queen Jorelle Ryder broke the news that she was pregnant, the Winter King then struggled even more, so that their plans would be executed quickly.

King Edrick rewarded many of the men who fought for him in achievements campaigns. The Joramun Stark was given to Amber land and then began to Icestark house, beyond the lands received by his brother, Joramun now known as Icestark was named Middle Shield and Guardian of the Narrow Sea. Karlon Stark who was also Edrick king's brother was given the lands taken from the house and then Towers has been started to Sunstark home Karlon was also named White Knife Shield. Asher Cerwyn married Morgan Stark and was rewarded with land for their loyalty and deeds and also thanks to the achievements of his late father Gawain Cerwyn who died fighting for House Stark. Then it was built a mighty fortress, the Castle Cerwyn. Ragnar Tallhart was rewarded with the landlord and land between Wolfswood and Barrowlands and built the Square Torrhen a tribute to the father of Ragnar who was called Torrhen Tallhart. Good Forrester has made you and given it to the forests of wood-rail next to Winterfell to be on his command building Ironhath. Numerous magnars the old free people were rewarded with land becoming vassals of Blackwood, Greenwood, Icestark, Sunstark, Cerwyn, Forrester Glover, Towers, Frost and Stark own. Theon Blackwood received Wolfswood Guardian office, having bowed to the king Stark and was well rewarded for their loyalty during the campaign. Jon Towers despite being one of the few gentlemen who Edrick Stark disliked was named Defender of the Bottleneck.

Fifteen years the Winter King worked. Some cities were built to attract people to the realms in Ram's Gate now had the name of Den Wolf given by Joramun Icestark, it was built the city of Port of Dragons in Winterfell was built the largest city in the North which was named Winter City, and Moat Cailin was built the Gift of Brandon. Many roads were built to facilitate the transport of goods and travel among the vassals. The main and most important roads built were: The Road Wolf Winterfell connected to Moat Cailin, and the Dragon Road, which followed the Lair of the Wolf to Winterfell. Edrick ordered the construction of a canal for sea trade with distant kingdoms and fisheries were initiated. Using the notes Brandon the Builder, and the help of giant mammoths and the canal took about five years to finished. The wood Wolfswood and stick rail were very well used in favor of Stark, mammoths were separated into four different herds: the first flock would serve to be fattened and trade meat, skin and its horns were very used by many people overseas, the second herd would be trained to assist in the construction and transport huge loads, the third herd was trained for war and the last flock was for domestic import, which would strengthen the northern economy inside. Edrick Stark saw that they had plenty of ice and snow, and an idea that came to him, the king put in place to turn this ice and snow in pure water that could be exported to kingdoms that had little plenty of water. Winter kingdom's economy began to flourish after eight years, but she was slowly but surely growing every passing month.

In the diplomatic context the only major decisions taken was that the alliance Stark formed with the King of Swamp Reed and the Treaty of Non-Aggression with the Fisher King. But Edrick organized marriages between his vassals who had feuds, to correct the feuds between them and unite them with blood ties.

In the defense sphere, king Edrick built many outposts on the borders with its enemies, he has built numerous watchtowers and some strong at strategic points to prevent it to be caught off guard. Also ordered the reconstruction of several fortresses, which were repaired wood to stone or even increased, and received numerous updates defenses and significant improvements from magical improvements to improvements in the walls and towers. A delivery system messages between you was put in place to facilitate the convening of troops and orders being given. King Edrick also promoted numerous laws and reforms in the traditions that would not be completed until the reign of his great-grandson. One of the biggest law was that all young people who had completed sixteen years were required to serve for at least one year and a half in the army of his feudal lord. After these one and a half the soldiers were dismissed, but could choose whether they wanted to follow the standing army of lords while others would levy. Free schools were built to teach children how to count, read and write. Education was one of the things Edrick very stressed in his reign, knowing to have intelligent people in his kingdom only help to grow. Edrick also promoted places where skinchanger would train to control their powers and help in border patrols in espionage and intrigue. Even rare green seers were also used as one of the foundations of the religion of the Old Gods, worship points were built and thus began the order of priests Green, men were who conveyed the voice of the gods to the people, who would command the priests would the Grand Master of the Green Priests. But the king knew that if given too much power even a good man he could be corrupted, and established numerous rules and regulations that it was not any man who became a Green Priest. The first Grand Master of Priests Green was Maron Stark, who was known as a quiet and peaceful man who could inspire the people and their subordinates with his speeches also Maron was the only one of Stark brothers who decided to devote himself to the gods and a life without marriage.

Edrick Stark knew he needed men he trusted and capable men to help him in his reign and help on its board. Then created positions as Minister of War would help in the wars, expansion and defense of the realm, as put to Asher Cerwyn, another position created was the Minister of Commerce, would be one that would take care of imports and exports and North trade as a whole, the post was given to Ethan Glover a very well-educated man and a true genius when it came to numbers, statistics and percentages, Ethan was married to the sister of king Velana Stark. The Minister of Information would be one that would take care of intrigue and espionage of the kingdom, the post was given to Brandon Stark, also known as "Thousand Eyes" was the most powerful skinchanger North and one of the most powerful green seers of the kingdom Stark, Brandon was married to Lyarra Towers. The Minister of Justice was in charge of making the laws are complied with, the post was given to Sigurd Thenn a man who was so right that was called "Fair". As council helpers were named: the Commander of the Royal Guard Rodrik Blackwood, the Grand Master of Priests Greens and the post was Maron Stark, and the last known position today as King's Hand, the Joramun Icestark was given this post, because Edrick Stark too trusted his brother. To serve as board members, but without charge were chosen Bryen Towers, Yonh Frost youngest son of William Frost and the last position for Donnal Blackwood former bastard Theon Blackwood legitimized by King Edrick Stark.

For fifteen years, the northern kingdom prospered. In those fifteen years the king Stark had four children, the eldest Stark Thorin thirteen, Rickon Stark eight years, Jorah Stark five years and the newest Eddard Stark two years. The great prosperity, growth and peace reign ended when King Harold Ryder died, and King Rean Dustin and Warg King attacked the Ryder lands that were weak and unprepared with the death of their king. A new war was close and while the Crown Prince Thorin Stark accompanied by his giant wolf named Winter, rode to the land of his grandfather accompanied by Asher Cerwyn, his uncle Karlon Sunstark Bryen Towers and the two Guards Medger Hornwood and Wallace Cassel. A new threat was waving to attack the kingdom of giants and dragons wolves, and this threat was huge for the safety of all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Chronicles of Ice and Fire. George.R. have all this beautiful work the only thing I own is Marlon Blackhorn.

 **Ice Fire and Blood** : Thank you for your comment Icestark home has a great future.

 **Anna** : Thank you for the comment.

 **My dear readers, please leave your reviews I appreciate very answer them. And see your suggestions and criticism is very rewarding for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Let's a little of my mind-blowing ideas

* * *

 **War of The Doom of Kings**

 **Fall of The Old Tree**

 _"The dragon king with wolf heart march to fight the mountains, the man flayed and the giant smashing chains, crows devour man flayed, the moose and the giant wolf will bring down the giant with chains and devour, and end all feasted the bodies lying in the south of the wolf frozen wings will have his broken crown, the dragon has the sunshine will lose its luster and will walk in the face of death_ _ **"**_ **Maron Stark 7857 A.I.F.M.**

 _"The sun is our sword, and honor our shield"_ **Motto of Sunstark House.**

 _"Iron from Ice"_ **Last words of Lord Good Forrester 7857 A.I.F.M.**

When King Harold Ryder died he gave room for the little kings of Barrows, Rean Dustin and King Warg attack your bare land. Even if King Patrek Fisher, was allied Ryder he preferred not to engage in fighting that began to occur in Rills. With the land so unprepared by the sudden death of the king, the two kings decided to expand their domains in Rills. They had achieved good progress, looting villages and stealing, but it was soon necessary to go back as Thorin Stark with his uncle Karlon Sunstark and other commanders along with the armies of houses Sunstark, Towers, Frost and Tallhart totaling fourteen thousand soldiers, two hundred giants and thirty mammoths reached the Ryder lands. Dispatching the two kings would not be difficult, having seen the fact that Dustin had only four thousand soldiers, mostly assembled and King Warg had two thousand soldiers and many wizards, wargs and greenseers. It would have been an easy win for the house Stark, Marlon Blackhorn a very powerful man and friend of Harold Ryder who was second in command of the army, he had not gathered the troops declared king and resolved to declare the children of Jorelle Ryder's only daughter king as unworthy of the throne because no woman should have the right to inherit and never bend for Stark.

These things complicated the situation of the Stark house because Blackhorn allied with the king Patrek Fisher. Fisher kings always wanted to expand their territory on the Rills or Wolfswood but were always stopped by Harold Ryder or by Glover and Greenwood. His covenant with the king Edrick Stark was all a facade to keep their territory until they have a chance to get a counterattack. Harold Ryder king's death gave the opportunity to not only Ryder but for neighboring kings to Rills.

King Fisher reinforced its army from Brandon's "The Builder" death, and recruited clans Cape Kraken and Blazewater to create a force to overthrow the king Harold. The Edrick Stark's campaign of conquest prevented him from making his move, as King Harold called his troops to defend their land if there was a Stark attack. Fisher saw every king Edrick Stark faced being defeated before the power of the dragons and giant wolves. The alliance between Ryder and Stark, joined the most powerful king in the North and the king who was more feared than Bolton. If Fisher went to war with Ryder, he would not win if analyzed the military side, financial, geographical and political.

The four kings Warg, Dustin, Blackhorn and Fisher decided to ally and head to face the army commanded by Karlon Sunstark lord of Sunhall, with fewer than four kings, Karlon decided to wait your Joramun or Edrick brother bring his troops to help you, unfortunately a terrifying message arrived from Winterfell, brought by a messenger hawk.

Kings Jeor Bolton, Jon Umber and the kings of the mountain clans had gathered his troops on Long Lake is called The Black League, marched to Winterfell with over twenty-five thousand soldiers with intent to destroy the house Stark, and take their land. Kings Bolton, Umber and the mountains knew that if it was not Edrick would be one of his sons who would attack their land to conquer. Then decided to ally (temporarily) against the Winter King. Edrick Stark quickly joined the troops of Winterfell, Winter City, Castle Cerwyn, and a few hundred giants, it needed to delay his enemies to his brother Joramun Icestark who had returned to the Wolf Den to join his troops and Brandon Locke arrived with almost thirteen thousand troops, and the troops of the houses Blackwood, Glover and Greenwood join his soldiers to help him against his enemies.

The enemy kings of Edrick quickly marched to Winterfell to cut off any chance of support Edrick could get. What they did not expect was that lord Good Forrester and lord AROG of giants, were on their way with two thousand mounted soldiers and two hundred and some giant mammoths. None of the kings expected to face the giants in the open, not when AROG was about nine meters and the giants he had weapons and light armor. Before it was possible to talk about something legalists Stark charged for enemy troops with unrestrained fury second was told by one of the few soldiers who escaped.

The Umber and mountain troops and kings charged of head without thinking of anything but to kill their enemies. To say that the first troops were decimated by the soldiers of the house Forrester would be a redundancy. The soldiers could not do anything but die. Soon the tide of battle turned to the kings of the mountains and Umber, having higher number and getting support from Bolton cavalry surrounded them and began to slay the troops of giants and Forrester, even if the soldiers fought without giving up and inspired by their commanders. Good Forrester lord Ironhath killed two kings of the mountains and many hundreds of soldiers, soldiers reports say many blows they took just stopped in their armor that had written runes and designed them something that allowed them an advantage over their enemies, but soon it was overcome by the excessive amount of enemy.

The Lord of the giants AROG "the Terrible" with a battle hammer, made a huge damage on enemy troops, even being injured by hundreds of blows, arrows, spears and other weapons, the giant killed three kings of the mountain, Hother Umber heir of Jon Umber and Quellon Bolton's brother Jeor Bolton and Theon Bolton second son of the Red King, the lord of the giants was surrounded by hundreds of soldiers and cut and bruised to fall to the ground and be massacred by enemy soldiers without mercy, one of the largest giant had fallen in battle and killed without pieties.

Good Forrester seeing that the battle was lost met his bodyguard and took in one's personal guard Jon Umber and the two guards clashed. To this day no one knows how the fight happened between the two, neither greenseers the only soldier survivor guard Good Forrester managed to give details of the fight. What is known is that Lord Forrester killed King Jon Umber, being seriously injured in the process. Soon after he retreated with a few soldiers and ordered one of his commanders took the Forrester home sword to his eldest son who was going to Winterfell with the rest of Ironhath troops.

The last act of Lord Forrester was order his soldiers to retreat, while he himself and injured advanced against the enemy soldiers, the master of Ironhath was killed and dismembered. His dead body was flayed by King Jeor Bolton and burned, and all the soldiers who were captured were eventually flayed by order of Bolton and Arnolf Umber now King of Umber. More than five thousand soldiers were killed by Forrester troops and giants that were decimated. The injured Army League were left behind with a few hundred soldiers to guard. When the troops reached Ironhath the castle was attacked and a few dozen soldiers who volunteered to stay behind were killed mercilessly.

The troops of the League were hit by a powerful storm on the way to Winterfell. They were having numerous difficulties caused by Edrick wizards who came manipulating nature against enemy troops, so that they could not march quickly to Winterfell and besiege the powerful North fortress.

The news of the sacrifice of Lord Forrester and Lord of AROG giants along with Ironhath drop the news reached the ears of Edrick Stark in Winterfell they were received with great sadness by all. The sacrifice came good, slowing the march of the troops of the League and allowing you Joramun Icestark, Brandon Locke, Marik Greenwood, Rickard Blackwood and Ethan Glover arrived with his troops to Winterfell, forming a strong army of nearly thirty thousand soldiers, nearly two thousand giants, three hundred and twelve mammoths grown ice dragons. After nearly seventeen, the Stark family was preparing to march to another war.

According to personal records of the brothers Stark, the reunion of the family was exciting because the seven brothers had agreed to send their children to Winterfell when they had completed ten years and would be promoted to eighteen years in Stark house headquarters. This led the other vassal houses Edrick to send their children to Winterfell also to create ties, to strengthen the friendship between the houses and form powerful alliances. Children who were in Winterfell when the war of Doom of Kings burst were Brandon, Bjorn and Beron Icestark, Gregor Sunstark, Berenna and Ryllian Locke, Allyn Towers son of Jon Towers born after the fall of Moat Cailin, Lynesse and Vynarra Blackwood twin daughters Rickard Blackwood heir Ravenhall and Angus Greenwood son Marik Greenwood. When you come to Winterfell, marriage alliances began to be made to increase the ties between the houses.

The whole climate of anxiousness and excitement that was before the march against the League was destroyed when Maron Stark had a vision that is written in the book "The Prophecies Green" vision was that while in North dragons and wolves along with his vassals if would devour of their enemies. In the south the wolf with frozen wings and the sun dragon, walked in the valley of death and carnage. Maron Stark himself can not read the last part of his vision according to his own notes.

While all this was happening at Winterfell, the Rills troops led by Karlon Sunstark "The Sun Dragon" and Prince Thorin Stark came retreating, avoiding to engage in combat with the troops of Kings Dustin, Warg, Blackhorn and Fisher. What had become out of hand for the sake of the Loyalists Stark, as they could not go back more, or would come out of Rills, leaving the free land to their enemies defend. Stark troops had been hit by a plague that had almost attacked all the soldiers, and even the giants and mammoths were hit badly. A plague launched by King Warg and his sorcerers to ravage and destroy your opponents.

The constant rains that began ravaging the region made the moral of the loyalist army fall further, patients with little food, with many injured. The march was one four thousand soldiers died disgrace most of the giants also perished, and many mammoths had to be sacrificed to save them from suffering. More than three thousand soldiers were unable to continue to march and were being taken in carts pulled by horses or stretchers. Knowing that a battle was inevitable Karlon directed his troops to a land that was extremely marshy and flat due to constant rain. Arriving ordered trenches were dug and stakes were fixed around the whole camp to keep from being surrounded and destroyed, Karlon along with the few wizards available healed the troops as best they could the allowing to stand and walk, even if still very sick. The records state that almost a week after the troops rested the four kings arrived in the morning with a sun in the sky and a light drizzle falling on the field.

All soldiers who could pick up a weapon were put on, about ten thousand soldiers on the side of loyalists, most of them sick. On the side of the four kings twenty thousand impetuous soldiers. Despite loyalist troops were outnumbered and ill they made up for in better organization, discipline, training, tactics and better weapons and armor. The troops of the four kings in greater numbers were a jumble, unorganized, undisciplined and little armor. The battle happened in the early morning and the lives of thousands of soldiers were at stake.

While in the North, King Edrick Stark and his troops marched to fight the Black League and destroy your enemies. The winds began to change, the standards of the houses Stark, Icestark, Cerwyn, Glover, Locke, Blackwood, Forrester and Greenwood took the fields and flew proudly and unshakably. Who would win only fate could say. But sure it was that the loser would suffer a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Chronicles of Ice and Fire, or anything only own the house Blackhorn and Sunstark House this chapter.

 **Guest** : Thank you friend. And yes probably Stark will start to teach magic and magicians form. But it will not be in the reign of Edrick Stark.

 **JoeDanger** : Hahahaha. Yes I felt the irony. Yes it was very cliche and like Telltale Games Series. And well I hope you're enjoying

P **eople who read this. I hope you are enjoying this fanfic. I love writing it and I hope you also enjoy reading.**

 **Please if you do, deem tips, comment on what they liked, show good points and bad points, what do you think can improve.**

 **And we go a little more my mental delusions.**

* * *

 **War of The Doom of Kings II**

 **The Battle of Blood River**

 _"I do not want no prisoners, kill all"_ **King Marlon Blackhorn 7857 A.I.F.M.**

 _"Shoot the will not be afraid my servants only see and tremble before the power of magic that will lie in these infidels"_ **King Warg 7857 A.I.F.M.**

 _"We will fight these bastards out there, they are confident of yourself then show them to the winter boys, show why we are the power of winter. And if we die today I'll be happy to have fought and died beside you. Winter is coming. The sun is my sword and honor my shield "_ **speech Karlon Sunstark 7857 A.I.F.M.**

Even with the most experienced and trained soldiers, is unanimous for historians, scholars, maesters, students and present generals Prince Thorin Stark and lords Karlon Sunstark and Asher Cerwyn this seriously ill, were in a battle in which your chances of winning they were minimal. His soldiers were sick, tired and wet a bad combination when fighting enemies rested and in top form. Most of magic and healing books states that the Northern troops were hit with a very peculiar disease nowadays that has the name "Death Pack" this disease curiously manifested in large groups of people and causes headaches intense, excessive sweating, breathing difficulties and a feeling of weakness throughout the body. As was later observed by Medger Hornwood one of the royal guards who accompanied the prince, the loyalist troops seemed resurrected corpses.

As I said Karlon Sunstark and sorcerers used all their knowledge to ameliorate the disease or cut some of its effects and allow loyalist troops to fight, even though for most it was expected that lasted no longer alive or even a week. Some claim that Karlon mixed their blood in the drink he used to treat the sick men, as many say because of the magic that runs in the body and blood of the Stark family they have a powerful healing ability and immunity diseases. Others have said Karlon never mixed his blood, but he was a great magician and healer able to cure anything and that the previous version was a lie invented by small and slanderers minds of men. This issue to date has never been clearly established, it is up to those who are reading this to choose the version that most think plausible.

The reports say that the battle in the morning a thin drizzle was falling making men longed even more for a fight and end the battle quickly. The ground was very muddy and slow down your enemies off accumulated mud in front of the Stark camp. The goal of the four kings was involved Stark troops and massacring no matter the cost of lives and difficulty.

Karlon Sunstark ordered his men to dismount and leave the horses in the camp end, for a charge would be impossible with all the mud in front of the camp. The master of Sunhall ordered a few hundred archers were put in the elevations of the two trenches that were dug in front of the camp and some animals such as wolves and bears from their wargs the help on defense. The more experienced soldiers had been posted behind the two trenches and lines of stakes and were commanded by Bryen Towers, which was no doubt an interesting plan, as soldiers who had been in wars were less likely to not follow orders or run, but leave their more experienced troops just in front of the battle was something unusual, and often the most inexperienced troops or levies were put on the front line of combat. long archers with powerful arches that were a mortal threat to the assembled soldiers and slower infantrymen ago had been placed. The inexperienced troops and levies Stark had been placed to guard the flanks where the attacks would be weaker. The professionals of the loyalist troops were kept behind the long archers serving as reserve in case of need support the most experienced soldiers in the front line and behind the last ten living giants.

The battle on one side put the two long crossed axes with a black crown among them the king Rean Dustin, black skull Blackhorn red eyes, white seahorse Fisher King and the tree Heart King Warg. On the other side white dragon with a golden sun in the background representing Sunstark house, next to the nineteen gray towers Towers house that was represented by Bryen Towers, Frost Yellow Sea Lion commanded by Barthogan Frost Lord's cousin William Frost, the of Cerwyn battleaxe that were taken by Asher Cerwyn and his eldest son Gawain Cerwyn (Asher despite being recommended to stay with those unable to fight, had dressed for battle) and had brought a few hundred Castle Cerwyn soldiers having left most of his troops in his stronghold, also the three sentinels trees Tallhart house were there taken by Ragnar Tallhart and their two older children Rodrik and Torrhen Tallhart and the last flag was the ice dragon and the giant wolf of the royal house Stark led by prince Thorin accompanied by his giant wolf winter and the two royal guards Medger Hornwood and Wallace Cassel with three hundred soldiers Winterfell.

The first movement of the battle was done by kings and Dustin Fisher who advanced most of their berserkers for battle commanding them was Dustin Errol second son of King Rean Dustin. Once these reach into the long legalistic archers, they were targeted mercilessly. At this point it is very necessary to compliment the long archers Northerners, despite being sick and a number of other difficulties, the archers shot with abandon and complete ruthlessness. Even with such mortality the berserkers reached the first hurdle, the trenches. The first trench was nearly four meters deep five meters after the other trench five meters deep each having them on the other side had many archers and animals furious with no desire to let the enemy live berserkers. While effective at the beginning soon the Stark men in the trenches were shot by enemy archers and overwhelmed by the bulk of rival troops, they had to flee or be killed, the animals commanded by skinchanger died or returned to the camp.

When at last the enemy troops crossed the two trenches after losing thousands of men they were divided into three groups. The Edrik and Erik Fisher brothers took several hundred troops to the left flank of the camp and fight Ragnar Tallhart and Torrhen Tallhart who were there with the levies and inexperienced soldiers of his house and a few hundred Frost home. On the right flank Barthogan Frost commanded his troops, accompanied by Ryon Snow master of weapons of Moat Cailin and were attacked by Brandon Blackhorn eldest son of King Marlon Blackhorn. And following in front of the camp kings Rean Dustin, Patrek Fisher and Marlon Blackhorn led the charge with most of his troops. King Warg served as a reserve with his troops who were mainly archers, skinchanger and sorcerers.

The enemy troops divided into three went each to his fate, unfortunately for those who were directly driving forward the Stark camp, they were greeted by long archers fired without remorse and so were slaughtered by the hundreds. The stakes fixed after the trenches and in front of the camp delayed and greatly decreased the speed and load of enemies. So much so that the first men who came to the lines veterans were killed quickly.

Unfortunately for veterans to higher amount of enemies managed to make her way to clash with loyalist lines. Bryen Towers accompanied by Rodrik Tallhart the first one who commanded the first line ordered that a shield wall was mounted a few minutes before the enemy troops arrive to achieve stakes. The clash between the two forces was not something worthy of songs because they were full of deaths, blood, despair and pain. The discipline, unity and superior training of Stark troops proved very useful and superior in the first half hour of combat, but the numerical advantage of the enemy force and the rest of them combined with the disease, fatigue and pain affecting the loyalists did a terrible combination. Slowly more surely veterans began to die and be pushed back despite the efforts of Bryen Towers and Rodrik Tallhart.

The flanks and held their attacks despite being mostly inexperienced troops in wars or levies. Both Tallhart as Frost firmly held the blows and held their enemies. In one order Asher Cerwyn seeing that the sides needed relief and reinforcement to break the enemy on both sides, he gave the order for the ten giants divide and help the flanks. Another order was given to archers, so that they would support the combat front line and the ease and they were extremely well to do his duty, even with the few arrows they still had their short swords or hammers to combat short and engaged opponents.

Returning battlefront Stark veterans were being slaughtered without mercy, the fight looked like it would turn aside legalistic with the arrival of the archers and when Bryen Towers opened Torrhen Dustin second son of King Dustin left shoulder to the right hip and Rodrik Tallhart He tore the left arm of William Blackhorn second son of Marlon Blackhorn. This only seemed to give more strength to the enemies continued to shoot down his opponents with sheer wickedness. The loyalist troops were on the point of breaking when professional troops counted about three thousand soldiers who were being held in reserve were led by Prince Thorin Stark thirteen and by Mr. Asher Cerwyn and Karlon Sunstark hardened by war to help his countrymen.

To say that the battle took a new turn from that point would be an understatement. See the following, face veteran soldiers it is difficult to some extent seen as they have experience in the war, fighting more wisely and are better soldiers and better disciplined inexperienced troops and better equipped to levies. But if given the necessary conditions they can be overcome and defeated despite being at the cost of many losses. But facing professional troops who have daily military, strategic and physical training are excellently well armed and equipped, with a lot of moral and discipline and are considered the epitome of strength of armies is something totally different and then we will see this.

In the giant flanks managed to help fellow troops to push opponents. The disease very damaged loyalist troops even if they held for a long time, if the Giants had not been sent to help the sides would have broken. Unfortunately even the giants were still recovering from the magical plague that fell on the army. But even the giants being in recovery and not be considered the elite they were the most powerful force in the army. Equipped with a standard bronze helmet that allowed them to see no problem, also wearing one hardened leather armor with magical runes to enhance protection, protection in the knees and thighs and armed with swords, hammers or axes for its size.

The giants caused terror and destroyed their enemies, but even so, two of them were killed in a stroke of luck. On the right flank Barthogan Frost held until the arrival of the five giants, but was killed by Brandon Blackhorn. Stark loyalist troops with the support of giants overcame his enemies and surrounded and killed. Brandon Blackhorn was the last man to die, impaled by a dozen spears in various body sites.

At the same time on the left flank troops on the Tallhart command had begun to be pushed by their opponents when the rest of the giants appeared and helped them. In the confusion Torrhen Tallhart faced the Fisher brothers, Torrhen struggled with two battle axes. The outcome of the confrontation was Torrhen Tallhart being killed by Edrik Fisher, but not before the heir Square Torrhen kill Erik Fisher and mortally wounding the man who killed him. Ragnar Tallhart Lord of Torrhen Square was driven mad by the death of his son, tell the tales that man screamed so loud that his cry was heard in Moat Cailin.

To get beat your opponents on the flanks, led by Ragnar Tallhart with a few hundred soldiers with three giants. Ryon Snow master of weapons of Moat Cailin with two hundred soldiers and five giant advanced to the battlefront, where experienced and professional troops fought against their enemies.

Returning the battlefront professional troops loyalists began to turn the tide of battle. The royal guards flanking the Prince Thorin, killed everyone in his path being swordsmen elite no one could make them forward. Even the giant wolf Thorin who had two years and was the size of a pony killed many enemies, and caused terror among the enemies because they see such feared animal. Prince Thorin Stark despite having only thirteen fought bravely in the midst of his troops and lifting morale. Karlon Sunstark despite losing an eye in the war against the Towers, Amber and Frost was like a demon in battle with his spear made of weirwood, heaven metal, obsidian and mixed bronze. The books say that every time an opponent came very close to hitting the Sunhall the Lord at some critical point, the individual was hit by a powerful flash of light in the eye. Asher Cerwyn and his eldest son Gawain Cerwyn reaped many enemy soldiers, although very ill, experience that Asher had wars counted much in the fight inspiring fear in their enemies.

When at last the troops of the sides came to support frontline soldiers fighting started to become balanced and loyalist troops fought with new life and renewed with hopes of victory. The battle was going well until King Warg made a decision.

King Warg was always known to be treacherous and malicious, which was said to be knowledgeable and practitioner of black magic and spells of blood. Himself had been in charge of the reserve that was almost its two thousand soldiers, and he gave the order to the archers shoot at will. Some question the decision, but when most of the archers was made up of men loyal to it made little difference. King Warg and his sorcerers used a macabre magic of blood, which is not allowed me to write her name for fear that some curious or evil people go after searching this spell to replicate the same. Each time the arrow buried, cut or even made a small scratch on the skin, the magic directly attacking the soul of the person injured destroying it in less than seconds.

Thousands of soldiers on both sides fell dead by the evil work of Warg king, soldiers fall to the mountains. The troops fought each other and for their survival, there was no retreat or escape. Desperation and fear were palpable according to the accounts of survivors. Lord of Torrhen Square, Ragnar Tallhart taken by hatred was hit by four arrows and fell, causing her eldest son Rodrik were the last man alive Tallhart. William Blackhorn that was without an arm was hit by an arrow in the thigh. When finally the arrows just King Warg ordered his troops to withdraw and return to Sea Dragon Point. The survivors of the two sides continued to fight just thinking about surviving. The excessive amount of bodies began to form a river of blood, the bodies formed cells where men were fighting over their dead companions.

The battle was a horror show with the countless number of dead or dying. It was a desperate struggle for survival. In the midst of Asher Cerwyn and his son Gawain Cerwyn faced the Patrek Fisher Kings and his eldest son Theon Fisher and King Rean Dustin and his eldest son Karyl Dustin. The fight was a beauty if not for the sad result. The two fought Cerwyn much were overwhelmed by the greater amount of enemies before Gawain was killed by Rean Dustin, Lord Asher Cerwyn thrust his sword in the king's throat Dustin. Soon after Asher was hit in the back with an ax blow given by Theon Fisher and was beheaded by Patrek Fisher. This moment Asher Cerwyn won made his son rearm with an ax and a sword and charged the men who killed his father. Next to it advanced the heir of Moat Cailin, Bryen Towers and helped his friend in combat. Both Towers as Cerwyn fought an uncontained fury that was and is still reason for songs. The two together killed Karyl Dustin and Patrek Fisher, Fisher heir by order of his dying father fled alone back to the Fisher lands.

While all this was happening in another part of the fight Prince Thorin Stark his two royal guards, and his giant wolf faced with Marlon Blackhorn and her three children who were still alive and ten guards. For many the odds were against Stark, but the Royal Guard fulfilled its role and proved why they were considered the elite. The two sides clashed with pure anger, Blackhorn wanting to win to claim the Rills and increase their power and Stark to take revenge on the man who had usurped the right of his grandfather. Medger Hornwood faced the three living children of Blackhorn and three guards, what followed was an epic battle. surely Medger with his incredible ability parried every blow with his sword and killed two guards in one stroke, claimed the leg of the last custody and even faced the three sons of Blackhorn in equality, they were all dead without a hint of trouble the Royal Guard.

In the other fight the battle was very intense Wallace Cassel with the giant wolf was wounded in the leg killed four of enemy soldiers before Wallace be cut on the right shoulder and be taken temporarily to fight. Then the Crown Prince moved in a courageous act for a child of thirteen. The prince killed two of the enemy guards in quick succession. Then he charged Marlon Blackhorn and the rest guard the prince fought bravely, but was soon disarmed when the guard drove his spear at the prince's chest, the giant wolf Winter threw himself between his master and the spear, thus ending the life of the giant wolf . At that time Wallace Cassel got up to do his duty, the enemy guard rest was killed by him and wounded Wallace fought Marlon Blackhorn. In equal conditions to combat the Royal Guard would have no difficulty in overcoming the false king, but tired of the fight and was injured at his fittest arm and disease back to achieve it did not have a chance and was killed brutally by Blackhorn almost he broke in two.

Unfortunately for Blackhorn, Medger Hornwood was back to fight and next to it was a very angry Sunstark Karlon according to records. The man never had a chance at the moment of carelessness he was easily beheaded by Medger Hornwood. Karlon Sunstark took his gaudy belt and the first time he blew the runic magic of armor Loyalist soldiers returned and the disease disappeared from their bodies, but the act had a Karlon consequence collapsed soon after. The Prince of Winterfell was paralyzed seeing his dead giant wolf, thousands of soldiers loyal dead, his uncle passed out and his dead guard.

The battle was a slaughter on both sides, the dead were countless. The prince still without some kind of reaction commanded to do two huge trenches and played the loyal soldiers inside while playing the enemy in another. Nobles legalistic dead should be burned and his ashes taken to their homes.

The aftermath of the battle was the following. On the side Stark five hundred soldiers were alive and most of the few able to fight. Nobles Asher Cerwyn, Barthogan Frost, Ragnar Tallhart, Torrhen Tallhart and Wallace Cassel were dead. On the enemy side a few dozen were able to flee the battle. Marlon Blackhorn and all his children were killed, Patrek Fisher and his two sons Edrik and Erik were dead, Rean Dustin and his eldest son Karyl were killed and Errol Dustin was captured by Rodrik Tallhart at the end of the battle.

The clash between the two forces became known as Blood River Battle due to the river of blood that formed the bodies of the dead. The defeated fled to their ancestral headquarters to prepare for a possible attack. The winners went to Ryderhold, led by Prince Thorin Stark followed by Medger Hornwood, Rodrik Tallhart, Ryon Snow, Bryen Towers and Gawain Cerwyn. There was no joy for the victory, but a sense of loss and sadness. And after this battle many things would change in the lives of many.

Stark lands the powerful army led by King Stark Stark followed Edrick confident to face The Black League and put an end to Bolton and Umber threat. The first battle took place in Stark lands took the life of Umber king and five kings of the mountain clans. The second battle occurred in Rills had claimed the lives of three kings. How many kings die in the third battle only the gods could say. But the misfortune of kings was not over yet and not had time to finish.

* * *

 **Please if you do, deem tips, comment on what they liked, show good points and bad points, what do you think can improve.**

 **Please if you do, deem tips, comment on what they liked, show good points and bad points, what do you think can improve.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Chronicles of Ice and Fire, but George.R. have this beautiful work.

 **TO ALL WHO READ THIS FANFIC, I HAVE A REQUEST TO MAKE YOU YOU.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS IN HISTORY. I AM VERY HAPPY WHEN YOU INTERACT AND COMMENT. PLEASE IF YOU LIKE A COMMENT, IT HELPS ME A LOT AND HELPS ME TO SEE IF YOU ARE ENJOYING OR NOT THE STORY.**

 **Well this chapter I was inspired some other stories focused on the house Stark. Some of my inspirations were the Caekdaemon authors, Anthony444, TheGreatStag, Shadowwolf1997 and Sigma7 with their incredible stories.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and let's go. Good reading to everyone.**

* * *

 **War of The Doom of Kings III**

 **Ice Fire**

 _"A strong army of thousands of soldiers was destroyed in minutes when Dragons Stark shed their ice fire on the poor wretches"_ **Brandon Stark 7857 A.I.F.M.**

 _"Winter came to you"_ **king Edrick Stark judging the house Bolton 7857 A.I.F.M.**

 _"Fafnir is a beast huge no man has a chance against him, he is the living representation of the power house Stark"_ **Rickard Blackwood 7840 A.I.F.M.**

When King Stark heard from his scouts that the army of the Black League was a few hours' walk from Stark position, the Winter King ordered his troops to prepare for battle. Accompanied by Joramun Icestark the Hand of the King and his second in command, Morgana Cerwyn of House Stark leading troops Cerwyn home on behalf of her husband Asher Cerwyn. His troops were eager for battle and to kill the Boltons, Umber and mountain clans. Lord Marik Greenwood was in charge of the vanguard, will Lord Rickard Blackwood was given the right of command, and Lord Brandon Locke ran left. The command center was handed over to Ethan Glover booking was led by Bjorn Icestark and the archers were commanded by Donnal Blackwood.

King Stark met the twelve dragons ice Fafnir, Freya, Fyreon, Fheanor, Fingolfin, Snowflame, Hellroar, Iceflame, Nathair, Blackwing, Fellantor and Finreandor. Brandon The Builder had made the eternal link between Stark blood and ice dragons. The dragon Fafnir riding by King Edrick Stark was the greatest dragon of the twelve one hundred and twenty meters long, others were huge, but none came close to the colossus that the king was riding. The Winter King accompanied by his brothers Joramun, Morgana, Velana and Brandon rode on dragons and using the command that the dragon Fafnir had on the other younger dragons they commanded the battle for you. Even if Joramun, Morgana and Velana had renounced the right that had on the dragons after marriage, eternal bond with their dragons.

A few hours later the army of the League arrived and prepared to fight against the Stark forces and their allies. King Arnolf Umber was in command of the vanguard with the new kings of the mountains and his troops. The rest of the force was commanded by King Jeor Bolton and their children alive. The advantage was clearly on the side Stark with his troops more disciplined, better trained and equipped with better tactics and battle strategies and finally with the numerical advantage over their opponents.

The bagpipes, trumpets and instruments Stark side began to irritate his enemies and encourage the error. Unfortunately king Arnolf Umber was not known to be patient or be a man who thought before making their decisions. Not wanting to wait Umber king moved his troops toward the Stark forefront, followed closely by the kings of the mountain clans and his troops wanting revenge after Forrester loss became known as the battle in which Lord Good Forrester died.

Stark forefront was never given the order to advance and meet with Umber and mountain clans. The twelve ice dragons, five of them assembled by their riders and the other dragons accompanying them, descended on the troops Umber king and kings of the mountains and ice fire unleashed on enemy troops. The Umber troops and mountain clans were broken by dragons and thousands perished in the confusion. Marik Greenwood led the vanguard against enemy troops now in confusion and disadvantage and gave them a powerful blow that destroyed the rest of resistance they still they had.

What happened was a massacre, thousands of troops from the clans of the mountains and Umber had been killed by the ice dragons. The troops were broken anyway and desperate when Brandon Stark landed his dragon Hellroar at the enemy troops and began to kill them with magic and fire of your dragon. The attack of the vanguard led by Greenwood was the final factor to slaughter, the troops were massacred no chance to regroup or try to escape. Stark troops killed mercilessly some their enemies. The order was not to have mercy of the enemy.

In the middle of Marik Greenwood clash killed four noble Umber, one of them being Arnolf king's brother, the other cousin being and the last two uncles. Angus Greenwood captured Thrain Umber eleven who had accompanied his father to the war. King Arnolf Umber tried to reorganize his troops, but their attempts were felled by Brandon Stark and his dragon put the Umber troops in disarray, and one order the dragon Hellroar devoured Arnolf Umber. Causing Umber troops flee. Amid the battle the kings of the mountain clans were killed by soldiers of the vanguard or by his own men fleeing.

While the legalistic forefront Stark destroyed their opponents Umber and mountains with the support of Brandon and Hellroar. King Edrick and his brothers with the other eleven dragons flew Bolton troops and their king Jeor Bolton were amazed. Bolton ordered to cast his arrows in dragons, but Edrick and Joramun used magic and manipulated the wind changing the direction of the arrows. Then the dragons descended on the Bolton troops and massacred us with their ice fire. The dragons rose and fell pouring its frozen fire between troops Bolton decimating troops Jeor Bolton and destroying any resistance.

Jeor Bolton met Edrick and Joramun in combat, the brothers carrying their swords given to them by their father. King Jeor Bolton did his best against the brothers, but in the end was shot down, captured and disarmed. Bolton troops were put to flight and destroyed without mercy.

The end of the battle was an overwhelming victory for the king Edrick Stark barely had killed or wounded soldiers. The troops of the League have been destroyed to the point of almost no survivors. Altogether seven kings of the mountain clans were killed, King Umber and his relatives all died, only left live Thrain Umber who was taken prisoner. Jeor Bolton and his sons were all alive captured and hung in the trees to the ravens devour their living bodies. The loyalists were stunned by the power of the dragons and the damage they did on enemy troops. Many now fear Stark power even more.

Edrick Stark concerned by the lack of the south of his son news sent Joramun and their children with the troops of his house and the troops of house Locke to Ryderhold. Edrick sent his brother Brandon and his sister Morgana and the two of them dragons with ten thousand soldiers to take the clans of mountains the remaining. And King Edrick led his ten thousand men to Dreadfort to destroy the headquarters of the Bolton house and finish destroying his enemies.

In eastern king Edrick marched on Dreadfort and took the place of home Bolton killing everyone and destroying the fortress to the ground. Edrick also confiscated all the land of Bolton and took the newborn Arya Bolton to marry a legalistic lord. Edrick also rewarded Hornwood giving some of Bolton land for them and rewarded many of their masters with the withdrawals taken from Bolton.

In the north and Brandon Morgana swept the clans of pitiless mountains ending the line of kings. They followed and took all Umber lands and after the taking of Last Heart the boy Thrain Umber swore loyalty to the crown of Stark House and pledged to never betray one Stark of Winterfell, an oath that all of Umber house were to do as the millennia would pass.

In southern Prince Thorin had entered Ryderhold and had begun to assemble an army to attack both land Dustin, the attack Fisher in Stoney Shore and King Warg in Sea Dragon Point. The Hand of the King Joramun Icestark had learned of Dustin attack the Rills and decided to pay the debt they had done. Joramun attacked and burned the city of Dustin taking the entire royal family Dustin prisoners. When Joramun finally arrived at the castle house Ryder was stunned to learn of the massacre that had been the battle and coma Karlon his brother and the death of his brother-in-law Asher Cerwyn. The prince and his uncle planned the attack to their weakened enemies.

Suddenly accompanied by thirteen thousand soldiers they attacked Stoney Shore and the Fisher House seat. The surviving soldiers inside the castle gave its king and all the royal family. Prince Thorin had changed a lot after the battle, becoming harder, cold, calculating, calm, centered, with a high sense of justice and honor. Thorin ordered King Fisher and all the royal family were killed to pay for breaking the Non-Aggression Pact with Stark and Ryder and for trying to usurp the Rills of House Ryder the only survivor was Edwin Fisher four years was sent to Night's Watch as punishment after Joramun advise his nephew that a child should not pay for the crimes of his father or siblings.

Many soldiers thought that the campaign had ended, but Thorin gave a speech to the soldiers saying the abominations and crimes that King Warg committed. This made the troops they burned and wanted the blood of the king of Sea Dragon Point. Using your own green seers, sorcerers and Wargs, Prince Thorin prevented King Warg and green seers and his wargs discover the loyalist troops. On a moonless night the troops Stark, Ryder, Icestark and Locke fell on their enemies mercilessly massacring everyone in its path. No one was spared, young, men, women, old and even children were killed to purge the evil King Warg.

King Warg and his sons were burned alive as punishment. His daughters were taken to be given to loyal lords. Any trace of the king or his subordinates Warg was destroyed without mercy all. The troops returned to Winterfell where they would meet King Edrick and the other lords. The last to arrive at Winterfell were Prince Thorin and his uncles Joramun and Karlon the latter of which had woken up and was still recovering from his injuries.

The dead were executed and many lords were rewarded. All men who died in the Battle of Blood River had their names engraved on a monument in the center of the Winter City. The most renowned giants like AROG II son of AROG the Terrible with Wen Wir Var Lun, Irr Narur and Karr Rik were given the lands around Long Lake and the lake itself and began the giant houses Luachmhor, Howling, Chraobh and Ardh . To Thenn for their loyalty and commitment in the wars was given Sea Dragon Point and their lands for them govern. Bjorn Icestark married Vynarra Blackwood and were given the lands of the former home of Fisher Stoney Shore and started Whitefang home. Bryen Towers was made Minister of War with the death of Asher Cerwyn and Boromir Snow was made the new royal guard in place of Wallace Cassel who died defending Prince Thorin. Errol Dustin was forgiven and made Lord of Barrowtown and married Lynesse Blackwood to strengthen ties. And for Magnar Eddard Wingice the lands were given between Icestark land, Locke and Towers and there they built White Harbour.

With the end of the war king Edrick formed alliances and new pacts to ensure peace in the North. Thorin Stark was promised to Lyanna Reed to the daughter of the kings of Reed marshes and with it the Reed home not wanting to suffer the fate of so many kings, bent his knee to the Stark house becoming vassals. Rickon Stark was elevated to the status of Lord Ryderhold and Rills when he turned sixteen he would marry the sister of Errol Dustin young Dustin Donella and they would continue to house the Ryder Rills. Jorah Stark was promised to Arya Bolton and made lord of the land of the former home Bolton. And Eddard Stark's youngest marry Wylla Umber three years and become lord of the mountain clans to secure the conquered region.

In King peacetime Edrick perfected the channel that was built in the White Knife to increase shipping and maritime trade. Also began building fleets of ships on their backs. He began to develop a system of laws that would be completed by his great-grandson. It renewed the covenant of the house Stark with the ancient gods and the covenant, covenant and connection that his father had done with the dragons and reaffirmed the link with the giant wolves. Edrick also reintroduced the Forest Children in Northern culture, his own mother Candle was brought to court in Winterfell and the Forest Children began to communicate more with the people of Winterlands and their innovations.

When your children have completed the required age Rickon married Donella Dustin and became Rickon and Donella Ryder thus continuing the dynasty Ryder home. Jorah Stark married Arya Bolton and founded the house Greystark of Wolf Fort, becoming one of the most powerful houses of the North. Eddard Stark married Wylla Umber and founded Edheltar house Stonebreaker and ruled over the mountain clans that had bowed the knee. Thorin Stark and Reed Lyarra had conceived twins in their marriage they were called Jarick and Jon Stark. This framework on all Stark would be classified as blessed with the blood of the dragon, wolf and the children of the forest, born dark brown hair, long face and golden green eyes cat eyes of the children of the forest.

And so after a war that led to life many kings North came in peace and can thrive and bear fruit for future generations reap without fear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Chronicles of Ice and Fire nor the Stark kings or the King of the Night, but it has it is George.R. .

 **anasaffandi** : Thank you for giving me this suggestion I'll follow her thank it.

 **Master of Dragons God** : Thank you.

 **Krieg0** : Thank you very much and as I said a few chapters ago I'm always trying to improve to bring the best content to you my readers.

 **ArtimuosJackson** : You have a very good point, but I do not see the Stark house fighting each other for control, perhaps some branch of House Stark would try to usurp them, but very unlikely in my view.

 **Guest** : Thank you very much your comment helped me to develop this part of my history that was an incognita your idea of hibernation helped me a lot. Thank you very much.

 **My readers hope you enjoy this chapter and of his development, was probably the best chapter that already wrote. I changed a bit my style to tell the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Please comment on what I can improve send suggestions, as this encourages us readers to continue writing.**

 **At the end of this chapter has a please note read**

 **Then we go to a little more of my mental delusions.**

* * *

 **Winterlands I**

 **Four Kings**

 _"Winter came to me,"_ **Last words of King Edrick Stark I 7831 A.I.F.M.**

 _"Kill the archers"_ **Last words of King Thorin Stark 7826 A.I.F.M.**

 _"I believe in you and believe in the coming winter"_ **King Jarick Stark I 7809 A.I.F.M.**

 _"Goodbye my son"_ **last words of King Nicholas I Stark 7774 A.I.F.M.**

Edrick Stark reigned as King of Winter twenty-two years until the seventies, he was recognized as one of the greatest Kings Stark. His greatest military achievement was to unify all territories, Last Heart to the Neck just missing Skagos, Skane, Bear Island and the territories of Cape Kraken, Flint Cliffs and Blazewater Bay. Edrick after sending many men to explore the Winterlands also built iron mines, silver, bronze, precious stones and metals Northerners were also discovered several metal tunnels filled sky or star metal in various locations near Winterfell and Castle Cerwyn.

Edrick also expanded the Winter City around Winterfell the city became the capital of the kingdom Winterfell and the citadel of Winter Kings went to the royal court seat of power. The city had four castles positioned in the entries of north, south, east and west serving as defense and exit gates and entrance. North Castle was named Dragonshall a reminder that the house Stark had dragons, the castle East was named Childhome in honor of the children of the forest and probably a personal tribute Edrick your Sailing mother, the castle from the west was called Icehand the castle was so named in honor of Joramun Icestark the first Hand of the King who died in the capital of Winterlands at the age of fifty-seven years. And the last castle in the south was called Builderfort a tribute to Brandon "The Builder" Stark. The younger brother of King Edrick, Brandon Stark was appointed governor of the Winter City.

The city had many points as the Dragons Lair a giant open arena where dragons Stark house were seen as ice dragons were huge and much less active than their cousins beasts that spit fire the ice dragons hibernated for many years. The few times woke dragons of their hibernation to procreate or when the house Stark reaffirm their connection to the enormous beasts. The city became the center of the kingdom trade, receiving numerous visitors and generating thousands of jobs which generate income for the kingdom. King Edrick commanded to build free schools, orphanages, hot water fountains, cobblestones, roads paved, sacred groves with trees and hearts weirwood were planted. It also has built an innovative sewer system. The Winter City grew to be thirty times greater than Oldtown in the Reach.

Rotation plantations were made in an idea of Joramun Icestark that instead of making two rotation fields made plantations with four rotating fields. Another idea coming of the King's Hand was the Recruitment Center and Training of Skinchangers and Wargs to serve as scouts, spies, assassins and even guards. Joramun Icestark with his sister Velana Glover before the House Stark were the masterminds of war machines as ballistae, scorpions, catapults, onagers, trebuchets, enormous battering rams covered, siege towers. The northern castles became powerful fortresses with numerous war machines on its walls.

All the North has strengthened, all the houses have become powerful, the soldiers had better equipment, training, discipline were probably some of the best trained troops in the world. The population began to multiply too much, to the point that new towns, villages and small towns were built. The richness of the North began to grow and multiply greatly to trade with the rest of Westeros and cities of Essos.

When Edrick Stark died at seventy he was greatly mourned by all his vassals by the king and great man he was. Edrick became known as Edrick I, Winter King, King of the North, Lord of Winterfell, The Dragon Conqueror and Wise Wolf. Edrick reigned from 7879 to 7831 after the conquest of the first men, was probably one of the longest reigns in the history of the Northern kings. Edrick was remembered as a great strategist, statesman and politicians, he was buried in the crypts of Winterfell, a statue carved him in his tomb with a giant wolf lying to his feet. In his reign nineteen dragons were under the rule of the royal house Stark of Winterfell.

The Crown Prince Thorin Stark was gone North for almost a year after he left to take a trip around the North and the cutting king Edrick of death came into confusion. Some wondered if Jarick Stark twenty-seven years old and the eldest son of Thorin would become king or what would be done in such conditions. All the North was in a panic when under some circumstances to this day unexplained Thorin Stark appeared in the capital accompanied by Skagos and Skane men, Crown Prince appeared in the midst of his father's burial ceremony shocking the entire royal court. Soon after the ceremony Thorin reunited with his wife and children Jarick, Jon, Arya and Ygritte.

Jarick was married to Alysanne Icestark together they had four children Nicholas, Brandon, Karlon and Berenna. Jon Stark was married to Maege Frost had one daughter named Alys. Arya Stark was married to Brandon Towers eldest son and heir Bryen Towers Lord of Moat Cailin. Ygritte Stark was married to Thrain Umber to ensure fair Umber home.

Thorin was crowned king on the day after his father's funeral. In the death of the king the council was composed Hand of King Gawain Cerwyn his cousin, Bryen Towers was in the War Minister position since the death of Asher Cerwyn. Minister of Commerce was given the position for Brandon Sunstark second son of Karlon Sunstark who had died ten years before the reign of Thorin start after Ethan Glover had resigned his post, Brandon took his place. Brandon Stark Winter City Lord remained in his position of Minister of Information seen the work he did was excellent. Minister of Justice was given the post to Jorah Greystark his younger brother and patriarch of Greystark house. The Commander of the Royal Guard was Beron Icestark who joined the Royal Guard when turned eighteen despite his father Joramun not approve. Beron became Commander of the Royal Guard of twenty-five years old. The Green Priests Grand Master remained Maron Stark despite his advanced age was the most respected priest among his order. Thorin created the Ship Minister position to take care of what occurred in maritime transport and to be the commander in chief of the Winter Fleet.

In the first months of his reign Thorin brought the leaders of Skagos and they swore allegiance to house Stark on houses Crowl, Magnar, Stane. The Skagos leaders presented him the house Stark with something no man or woman had seen. It was given to the house Stark a herd of two hundred unicorns were so spoken there in Skagos. All were shocked by it, but Thorin readily accepted the gift given by skagossi.

Thorin spent three years further strengthening the North and at the beginning of the fourth year of his reign he called his vassals. The Winter King waited months until his vassals to gather and join his troops in Winterfell, but in the end, eighty thousand soldiers gathered in the capital of Winterlands. They were the houses Stark, Icestark, Greystark, Sunstark, Cerwyn, Tallhart, Dustin, Greenwood, Blackwood, Glover, Thenn, Whitefang, Ryder, Frost, Towers, Wingice, Locke, Hornwood, Edheltar, Wull, Norrey, Umber, Reed, Luachmhor, Howling, Chraobh, Ardh, Crowl, Magnar, Stane and Stark of Winter the City. A powerful army formed ready to destroy your enemies.

King Thorin divided his army into three smaller armies the first led by his son Jon Stark and his brother Rickon Ryder would attack Bear Island. The second army led by Brandon Icestark and Eddard Edheltar attack Flint Cliffs, Cape Kraken and Blazewater Bay. The last army led by Thorin and his son Jarick would lead the largest army and the strongest attack in the Riverlands. The orders were for that after the first and second army had completed its achievements should follow for the Riverlands support the king Thorin.

The first army sailed Bears Island quickly and gave a powerful blow to the island unaware of the attack. The ruling house of the island was taken power with little resistance and was destroyed. The Mormont house was given the Bear Island control for the help they gave Jon Stark and Rickon Ryder in winning. Soon after the conquest and pacification of the island ships carrying soldiers headed to the port where they were going house Whitefang expect new orders before going to the Riverlands.

The second army delayed to cross the marshes and attack the areas not yet conquered. The attack was planned by the tribes who fought for every inch of land that the army led by Brandon Icestark tried to take. The clans used guerrilla tactics and use the terrain to your advantage. Many months were needed until the territories were taken by the second army. The Magnar Siggerryk Flint was the only one who did not want to fight and bent his knee to the two king's generals and with him two thousand men and women. Some other small clans or smaller have also chosen to bend the knee and along with Flint were rewarded. The clans rewarded that became lords was Flint, Stonedance, Heart and Sundark.

The army led by King Thorin and his son Jarick crossed the marshes led by Lord Hallen Reed brother in law of Thorin. Small kings of the Riverlands were not prepared for the onslaught of nearly thirty thousand angry Northerners, hundreds of skinchangers, Wargs greenseers, sorcerers , dozens of forest Children, hundreds of mammoths and giant. The attack came first where the Green Fork is divided into two tributaries, near the lands of the Neck. Small kings of the region could not resist the devastating tactic that Thorin sent his giants and mammoths in front destroying everything. After the giants and mammoths did the work to North infantry advancing soon after followed closely by the northern cavalry.

The kings fell successively and quickly without chances or able to withstand lightning war tactics of Northerners. Within months many kings and small areas along the Green Fork fell. The Cape of Eagles was taken by Jarick Stark who was assisted by a man named Tristifer Mallister who gave a lot of valuable information to the prince of the North. Soon after the complete capture of the Cape of Eagles fleet was in port Whitefang landed the first army soldiers. The army of Jarick now reinforced with army soldiers from his brother Jon Stark, the army of the two princes simultaneously attacked the Blue Fork and Red Fork as king Thorin attacked the rest of the small kings along the Green Fork.

In one and a half year all territories along the Green Fork, Fork Blue and Red Fork fell on the northern power, but the Northerners decided no further since the Riverlands were the meeting place of various kingdoms. Thorin was not in the mood to have to call his troops every time the Riverlands were attacked, according to his words would be a useless waste. Unfortunately Thorin never returned to Winterfell to celebrate his achievements in his last battle in Quiet Isle winter the king took an arrow in the neck fired by a lucky archer. What there ended the reign of Thorin and made it had the lowest reign of all between the Winter Kings reigning 7831 to 7826.

Jarick was stained king and ordered his generals not move ahead more. He knew that they win as a whole would be a long-term injury the most outpost became Stone Mill. The new Winter King rewarded many men, Tristifer Mallister was made lord of the Cape of Eagles and their land. A small fishing family helped a lot to Northerners and they were rewarded, they became the Tully house. A man named Vance had won great honor between the northern army and was the first Lord Vance.

In the first five years of his reign, Jarick devoted to strengthening their conquered lands in Riverlands was built the castle The Twins where Green Fork divided into two tributaries and controls the passage from north to south the house Blackfish was named as lords of Twins and over the years they have become some of the most loyal vassals of the house Stark and Tully. It was also built the port city of Seaguard that would be the third largest city of the Winterlands Mallister house thrived there and were greatly thankful to Stark house. House Vance was also rewarded with the castle Atranta. The Tully house was built Riverrun fortress which became the most powerful castle south of Winterlands. And to reward Cassel home for hundreds of years of loyalty the second son of Lord Cassel became Lord Cassel of Saltpans another city built by order of Jarick.

Long years have passed and all Winterlands thrived on the reign of Jarick, exactly seventeen years of reign from the conquest of the Riverlands Winter King tired of pirate attacks launched from the Three Sisters. Ordering his son and heir Nicholas joined the troops and prepare Northern fleets to attack the Sisters. Nicholas joined the troops and fleets of Greystark houses, Icestark, Locke, Wingice, Towers, Crowl, Magnar, Stane joining twenty-five thousand soldiers and two hundred and fifty warships Prince North launched a massive attack the islands.

The first island to be captured was Pebble its inhabitants decided to surrender peacefully and Oswell Mollen was made lord of the island. The island served as an outpost for the fleet launch attacks combined in Littlesister, Sweetsister and Longsister. The Three Sisters fought little against Stark invasion and the pirates were destroyed and massacred mercilessly. Sunderland House was rewarded and given dominion over the three sisters and will they were allowed to continue to worship their gods, with as much as they plant sacred groves and let green priests come to the islands to talk about the old gods. The levy was accepted with few complaints because the house Stark had been very generous. Prince Nicholas before returning to Winterfell attacked the island of Paps, despite the proximity of the island to the Valley was a good marine outpost. Just under a year invasion lasted.

Upon returning to the realm of capital the prince found his father in his last moments of life. The causes of death were respiratory and heart problems, sorcerers and doctors were unable to prevent Jarick king's death. King Jarick was remembered as a good king and fair that he had made his kingdom be very prosperous reign began in 7826 and ended at the end of the year 7809. His son Nicholas ascended to reign with a lot of criticism of some lords to allow the inhabitants of the Three Sisters keep their own gods. These lords were invited to the capital where the king met with them and after long conversations the lords seemed satisfied.

Many thought that King Nicholas had intended to conquer more land and bring them over Winterfell domain all were wrong. The first act of the king was to marry Joanna Mallister as a reward for acts of Mallister home. The Winter King spent long months with his wisest counselors, loyal and faithful forming a system of laws, rules, punishments, orders and titles and positions. Almost a year has led to the entire system is ready and complete. Nicholas gave the name of the Constitution Winterlands he was the model that the free city Braavos was based and some overseas kingdoms also used as a model.

There are hundreds perhaps thousands of laws if we were to mention them all here we would need another book then this poor author will only mention the most important. The laws of succession were the first to be arranged giving the right of women to inherit land, and all the first born would be the heir, regardless of whether it was male or female. The lords have the right to legitimize their illegitimate, but only if your home was in the absence of members or heirs. For women they were also given the right to join the army. Military service was made mandatory pro at least one year for every man and woman from sixteen. Any kind of religion was allowed in the territories of Winterlands, but if there was any fight between factions or faction members involved would be killed. North forbade any kind of religious intolerance and radicalism and the guilty would be punished according to their deeds. All children are noble or commoner had the right to education in free schools maintained by the crown. And the most outstanding students would be given positions in the Kingdom to use their abilities. Religion also had no right to go against the king and was forbidden to have or maintain military force. These were some of the most important laws most of them were accepted by the lords, even with a little resentment. Nicholas also ensured that no person is above the law, and all the kings who would come after him would have to meet it, even if they did not want.

King Nicholas also reshaped entire Royal Council and their positions leaving even more specific and less confusing. The King's Hand the second most important person in the kingdom and principal adviser to the king he would apply the justice of the kingdom, elaborate laws and administer the kingdom in general this position was occupied by Maron Edheltar Lord of Stonebreaker. Minister of Justice to the person that function legislate, judge and execute his sentence in a court, this man had also not to let function the laws of the kingdom, be circumvented or rigged the position was occupied by Berenna Umber a great warrior in the North.

Minister of Commerce that position had the job of taking care of imports and exports of the kingdom to ensure that the prosperity of the kingdom continued to grow and see new people to comerciarem new trade routes and implement improvement ideas that position was occupied by Jason Sunderland heir of Lord Tristan Sunderland. The former position of Minister of Information was replaced by Minister of Intelligence that basically kept spies for the kingdom, and inform the king of betrayals, plots, the movements of his enemies and of what was happening within the kingdom itself this position was occupied by Lady Lyanna Greystark sister of Lord Edwyle Greystark.

The Treasury Minister position took care of the royal treasury and had the functions of how best to invest the treasure to help the kingdom prosper to make loans, and keep track of income and expenses of the royal treasury and collection of taxes and customs duties that position it was occupied by the king's father in law lord Edwin Mallister. Also Ship Minister position had the function to be commander in chief of the Winter Fleet, overseeing the construction of ships, operating ports, supervising the trade routes, to defend the sea lanes that position was occupied by Lord Joramun Icestark a great naval commander who was commander of the fleet that fought in Sisters.

Minister of War was given the role the person who would command the royal army, which oversee the army, the army's training and help keep the peace of the kingdom this position was occupied by Brynden Vance Lord of Atranta. The position of General Ministers was created three people who had not specified position, but were there to also advise the king in the best way possible these three positions were occupied by Edmyn Tully lord's son Jonothor Tully, Aryelle Ryder and Uther Mormont third son of Magorn Mormont Lord of Bear Island.

Commander of the Royal Guard was also in the royal council commander Nicholas was Joramun Umber fifty years. The Winter City won a guard of ten thousand fixed soldiers they were called Ice Mantles and the Commander of the City Guard was a man named Allen Dustin and he won a position in the royal council. The Grand Master of the Green Priests kept his position on the board the leader of the order was a son of nearly five hundred years called White Oak the forest child took the position after the death of Maron Stark who was in the position Grand-Master over sixty years and was very loved by all the North.

Nicholas also felt that only the Royal Guard would not be enough he created the Winter Guard ten thousand elite soldiers who would guard the king in a battle while the king was surrounded by the nine royal guards. Their leader was named Kynnar Thenn for his bravery and great fitness, Kyle also received a position in the royal council. And the Winter Queen as it came to be called the king's wife also had a place in the royal council showing that the monarchs govern side by side.

The fifth Winter King also held the titles of all the lords and himself. The Riverrun Tully house won the title of Lord Paramount of the North Riverlands, Guardians of Southern Brands and Red Fork Protectors. The house Cassel received the title of Sentinels of Riverlands and South Shield. The Mallister house received the title of the Cape of Eagles Guards. House Blackfish received the title of Guardian of the Crossing Guards and the Green Fork. House Vance received the title of the Blue Fork Protectors. House Reed was made Guardians Neck and Marshes. The house Towers was named North Guardians. House Icestark continued with the title of Guardian of the Shivering Sea and Protector of the East. The Whitefang house was named the West Shields. The house Blackwood continued with the title of Guardian of Wolfswood. House Sunstark continued with the title of Guardian of the White Knife. And Umber house received the title of Guardian of the Northern Marches.

Nicholas also held the titles of the Stark kings. His titles were King Nicholas Stark I, Winter King and Rivers, Magnar of Winterlands and Riverlands, Lord of Winterfell, defender of the First Men and Protector of Winterlands. Nicholas had a son who was named Edrick Stark in honor of his great-grandfather and three daughters named Morgana, Berenna and Catelyn Stark. He was the first king Stark not to wage war against humans in his reign. His court was full of people you know, educated and honored that made the Winterlands Riverlands and thrive. The North has become by far the most powerful region of Westeros.

The Winter King perfected and modified the Skinchangers Training Center and Wargs getting powerful of these men in their ranks. King Nicholas also began the University of Magic Winterlands built up in the Winter City becoming the center of the magical arts. In the Riverlands it was also also built the University of Magic Riverlands. Stark king also created the Order of Knights of the Old Gods and the Sisters of the Order Knights of the Lady of the Waves and Lord of Heaven.

Nicholas was the age of sixty-four years old when the news that a new King of the Night had come accompanied by a Queen of the Night possible and he was at Fort Night with an army of others and brothers of the Night Watch corrupted by magic. What has shocked Nicholas was the Night's Watch Lord Commander had not been seen in recent months. The Winter King was furious calling his vassals of Winterlands immediately. One hundred and ten thousand soldiers gathered about forty thousand of these were men assembled much of their riders. King Nicholas also agreed the dragon Fafnir and fêmeo dragon Freya

Fifty thousand North soldiers were camped Last Heart to strengthen Nicholas if necessary. Another twenty thousand soldiers marched to the Dark Tower. While Nicholas marched to the Winter Guard ten thousand horsemen and twenty thousand professional soldiers.

King Nicholas Stark in Fafnir back only marched with his son Edrick to the Wall followed by his vassals. The troops gathered at Castle Black and there the Winter King has teamed with some black brothers and the King-Beyond-the-Wall Joramun with a sixty thousand wild army who wanted to defeat the King of the Night and his minions. The two kings marched to Fort Night thirsty for victory. Even Nicholas is old he was feared by all men for their high intelligence.

In the Night Forte Castle about twenty thousand Others gathered and the King of the Night and his Queen waited men. The armies gathered in front of each other. Nicholas riding on Fafnir and the Winter Roar Sword house Stark ordered combat. King Stark let Joramun and wild attacked first. Tales of the Night Fort Battle said Nicholas left the Free People begin to lose the battle before ordering the attack. The North's elite troops had quickly changed the course of the battle, his sky metal armor with runes magic, metal weapons of heaven and the upper elite training they had was the reason the turn of battle.

With the northern elite into the battle the others were being defeated slowly but surely and the moment Nicholas entered the battle with Fafnir hundreds of others were massacred. The giant dragon ice massacred the other without mercy some, but unfortunately the King of the Night and his Queen tried to control Fafnir leaving the crazed half dragon. Fafnir fled from the battle toward Winterfell. The Winter King dismounted a few seconds before the dragon take off. And himself faced the King of the Night and his personal guard composed of other stronger. The king would have been killed, but his Royal Guard entered combat and protected. It was a struggle to get into the story, in the midst of fighting the two kings clashed both fought with everything they had.

In a time of King Nicholas fighting tore the black helmet of Night King. The King of the Night was none other than his brother Brandon Stark. The tale of the battle says he tried to talk to his brother, but to no avail. The two brothers clashed furiously exchanging numerous blows. In a move one of the Other cut the King Stark arm, but was then killed by the Commander of the Royal Guard. The North King was mastered and was pierced in the stomach by the Night King, the royal guard William Blackwood attacked the King of the Night, but was caught by the neck and killed by the King of Night.

That moment was enough that winter King lifted his sword and cross the chest of his brother the King of the Night with the Winter Roar. The two brothers fell side by side. The King of the Night dissolving into ice and the Winter King dying beside his brother. The Queen of the Night seeing that their king was killed fled from the battle before it was too late. Prince Edrick Stark ran to the side of his father and tried his best to save it by magic, but it was not the blow had been mortal. The Winter King with great effort gave some instructions to his son and died in his arms. King Nicholas was twenty nine years when he became king in 7809 his reign lasted until the year 7774 when he died at Night Fort Battle of sixty-four years.

Edrick ordered his father's body to be treated with the utmost honor. The young king of thirty-three years attacked Night Forte and burned the castle, destroying all sorts of black magic in place. Edrick also put a curse on site so everyone who was an ally of Others perished in extreme pain. The troops of Last Heart and Shadow Tower joined the foot of the castle and in a Edrick movement surrounded the army of Joramun and Free People and gave three choices for them to decide the first was to join the realm of Winterlands and find peace and be protected the second was that Joramun tried to attack the Winterlands as was his original plan and then be killed by Edrick, and the last choice was that they would return to the other side of the wall and die of hunger, cold or others.

After much debate Joramun and his followers bowed the knee, some reluctantly others easily. Returning to the capital of Winterlands with the king's dead body the army not celebrated. People of Winter City were at the gates along with the king's wife and daughters. Seeing the king's body to cross the gates with Edrick with a dejected look on his face and the winter crown on his head the people wept. The many stories say that thousands of Winter City residents mourned the death of their beloved king.

King Nicholas was called Sage Dragon with it the power of Winterlands and the lands of the Riverlands multiplied their power often. People from everywhere came to the North King's funeral. The story goes that even the ice dragons awoke from their sleep in the king's burial day. Fafnir had recovered from the madness that befell caused by the King and Queen of the Night.

When Edrick II assumed the reign everyone thought that the house of the Golden Age Stark would be ended, but have forgotten that Nicholas had given many and left many instructions to his son and heir. The new Winter King had turned his eyes to a people who had always done the Winterlands bleeding and a new war arose in the air.

* * *

 **To all who read this story as you know English is not my mother tongue so I come to ask here if any of you want to be my beta or even translate the story to me if someone is interested I thank you very much seen as I still flawed a bit in English. If anyone is interested please contact me by PM or email.**

 **I appreciate the attention. NikHighlander leaving and to the next,**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Chronicles of Ice and Fire or the North, Riverlands Valley, Westerlands, Reach, Stormlands and Dorne, but George R. R. Martin has this magnificent work.

 **ciel-de-crystal** : Thank you brother I am very happy that you love this story. And then come the canon.

 **Master of Dragons God** : Thanks

 **Taj 14** : Thank you. And then the next turn.

 **Timijaf** : We will soon have the clash between Stark and Targaryen.

 **IMPORTANT NOTE** : I want to thank with all joy for my brother aa111 who translated this chapter and was willing to help me in this story. I am very happy he helped a lot in this chapter and several ideas.

 **IMPORTANT NOTE** : I want to thank you Shadowwolf1997 to mention me in your story The Empire of Winter. And I'm very happy that my story has influenced you friend, I wish a lot of luck.

 **IMPORTANT NOTE** : This chapter took inspiration from various stories about the house Stark and the North. Also some of my ideas within the chapter and some serious changes in history.

 **HISTORY NOTE** : If any man come to criticize me in comments I know that the House Arryn has not created the way I put it, but please as I said this story has great changes. I also know that Andals not landed in the place that I quoted in the story. I apologize to anyone who would like to see an alliance between Old Valyria and the Kingdom of winter, but it will not occur.

 **I mean I'm very happy with the growth of this story. And I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it. I would again ask that you guys comment, leave constructive criticism, ideas or suggestions as I said it motivates those who are writing and also helps me to know where to go with this story.**

 **I hope you like it, and if you like put on favorite, follow, and share it with your friends. And we go a little more my mental delusions.**

* * *

 **Winterlands II**

 **The Golden Age**

When Edrick II assumed the Throne of Winter he sought advice from his father's notes, sisters, as well as some of his top advisers. He gave land to the leader of the Free Folk Joramun and some of the other tribal leaders of the Free Folk. Joramun took the name Winterhorn and was appointed over the holdfast of Queenscrown and lands surrounding it, which would eventually become the Castle of Queenscrown. The Free Folk were a stubborn people, holding onto their traditions for as long as they could but they were also survivors and whilst it was slow they adapted to the culture of the North.

Edrick ascended to the throne at the age of three and thirty years, yet to be married. Four years into his reign the Iron men launched raids on the west coast of the Winterlands only to be repelled by the Whitefangs of the Stony and the Thenns of Sea Dragon Point. The Winter King knew he could not let this attack pass without retaliation, but Edrick was the son of his father. He knew he had to deal with the Iron born once and for all so he planned the Conquest of the Iron Islands. Within the year the plan was ready and the troops were assembled. Winter was coming for the Iron born and it would be a fierce one.

The western houses of the North joined their fleets together to begin the battle for the Iron Islands. Whilst the Winter Fleet was equivalent to Iron Fleet in numbers, it was outmatched in terms of experience in sea battles but it had its own hidden surprises. Containing just over six hundred warships, sixty thousand soldiers and a few hundred giants, wargs were used with surprising effectiveness to scout enemy positions and hide the movements of the fleet from the bewildered Iron Born. The first day of the conquest became known as the Wolf Day due to the astonishing successes of the Winter Fleet. There were two simultaneous attacks. Led by Catelyn Stark a third of the fleet were accompanied by the Mallisters of the Cape of Eagles led by Jeremy Mallister. They launched a surprise attack at the Isle of Harlaw in the dead of the night, burning ships at anchor whilst the rest of the fleet attacked Blacktyde to great success.

The two islands fell quickly as the attack came without warning and because of the fleetness of the attacking force, there was no chance for a warning to be sent. Scores of arrows fell on both men and ravens. None escaped. Orkmont, Great Wyk and Old Wyk were next and they could not escape the grasping hand of the Winter Throne as they fell like a row of dominos. The Iron Fleet rushed to Orkmont hoping to crush the greenlanders sending them to the Drowned God and gain glory for their ships. With knowledge of the movements of the Iron Fleet in hand the Winter King created a trap for the Ironborn.

The Winter King himself served as the bait to hook the pirates. Standing with two hundred warships, he faced the Iron Fleet. The commander Urrigon Greyiron, overjoyed at having the chance to kill the King of Winter rushed forward and ordered the attack on the Winter Fleet. Arrows fell like rain from the sky and ballistae sang their deadly song sending ships to depths whilst warships crashed into each other to begin a dance of death and despair. Despite their persistence the Northerners were being reaped of hope with defeat looming large on the horizon. Suddenly, horns were sounded and the tide of battle changed as the Iron Fleet was attacked from the rear by a detachment of the Winter Fleet sailing from around Harlaw. Two hundred ships led the charge at the Ironborn, crushing into them with the fury of winter come alive. Sailing around Orkmont, Catelyn Stark's fleet sounded the death knell of the Iron Fleet as their destruction was a foregone conclusion.

The Iron Fleet had never suffered such a great defeat in the sea. Only a hundred ships survived to be captured and more than half of the iron men were sent to the halls of their Drowned God. Soon after the Orkmont Massacre as it became to be known, the Winter Fleet captured Saltcliffe and surrounded Pyke. Despite the resistance of the stronghold, defeat was inevitable against the forces arrayed before them and House Greyiron was almost annihilated. Edrick Stark took the Iron Crown and the hand of Aera Greyiron, the last survivor of House Greyiron aged eight and ten years. The lordships of the Islands was subsumed into the rule of House Stark and its descendants with temporary governance given to the Harlaws of Harlaw. The Iron Islands were allowed to keep the worship of the Drowned God as long as worship of the all the Gods were not denied including the Old Ones. Iron men were also allowed to continue plundering as long as the lands of winter and the northern Riverlands were left untouched.

Edrick strengthened the Iron Islands by expanding mines, shipyards and building better ports, with the sailors of the Iron Islands helping and teaching northern sailors thereby stirring a great sense of brotherhood between them. The Iron Islands kept most of the opponent kings of House Stark afraid to attack them as they feared their lands being plundered by the Ironborn while they attacked. During his reign Edrick also bolstered the strength of his lands by establishing many outposts and enhancing those already there particularly in the riverlands. Sea defences were strengthened and watch towers were built to be ever vigilant of any attack whether by sea or land.

Edrick married Aera Greyiron to ensure the right of his new subjects were represented and to take their rule into his line. Of their union three children were born. Aeron Stark the eldest and a boy who was fascinated by the stories of his grandfather and the laws he wrote. The second was Balon Stark, wolf blooded with iron singing in his veins of battle and a love of sailing. The youngest was Arya Stark a girl who would become one of the greatest fighters in the North.

It was near the end of the reign of Edrick Stark that the kings of the southern riverlands felt emboldened to take back lands they had lost in the previous war against the winterlands. They were pushed back by the Tullys of Riverrun and the Cassels of the Saltpans with the help of Princess Arya sent by her father. Edrick began his reign in 7774 with the death of his father against the Night's King and he died at the end of the year 7742 due to a winter's chill.

When Aeron Stark took the throne at the age of seven and ten he was considered incapable by many lords and having his mother, a Greyiron as one of his counsellors did not help as the North had long memories of the devastation caused by Ironborn raids. Rebellion was in the air, rumours flew about and soon whispers turned into action as houses Wingice, Towers, Dustin rebelled. Aeron advised by his mother married Morgana Greystark quelling whispers that their house was to join the rebels thereby cutting off potential avenues of help to the rebellion. Lord Jarick Sunstark was appointed the Hand of the King, Lord Icestark was made Minister of Ships and the positions of Treasury Minister, Minister of Trade and Minister of War were given to the House Ryder, Blackfish and Umber respectively. Balon Stark was married to Lyanna Harlaw fully bringing the Isles under the control of the Winter Throne and creating the House Ironstark. Aeron continued uniting houses under his reign by tying lords with questionable loyalty to loyal households thereby causing the rebellion to weaken as options for support dried up. At the beginning of year 7740 Aeron called the rebellious lords Wingice, Towers and Dustin to the capital and met with them as their rebellion floundered and broke before it truly began.

According to the personal records of Aeron he reminded Lord Wingice that he was only made a Lord because of the kindness of King Edrick Stark I and recalled to the other two Lords that Towers and Dustin had been conquered once by House Stark and that there was a Dragon next to the Giant Wolf on the house standard for a reason. Aeron went further to say that he did want to free the ice dragons and destroy them without mercy. The lords asked forgiveness for Aeron and after reaffirming their oaths were allowed to return to their lands with the conditions. Their lands would be reduced by a quarter and given to loyal lords. House WingIce would lose fertile land around the White Knife, House Towers would lose part of their defensive swamps and as House Dustin didn't have a large amount of land to lose they instead were to foster two of their children with the Starks of Winterfell to ensure their loyalty. In addition to this all three house had their taxes doubled for the next ten years because of their stuttering rebellion.

The reign of Aeron in general was peaceful and land prospered and its people lived in peace and tranquillity. Morgana gave Aeron four daughters and finally a son, they were Alysanne, Morien, Arya, Asha and Brandon. Some lords wanted Brandon to become heir to the throne, but none of them were crazy enough to challenge the laws that King Nicholas Stark had put on the Winterlands or even challenge King Aeron due to his punishment of the rebellious houses.

The reign of Aeron also led to the creation of the Royal Fleet based and built in Skagos commanded by Lord Icestark and his flagship Winter's Ice. The King's brother led the Iron Born Fleet with his flagship the Winter Reaper. The Order of the Winter Beasts was also established comprised of the best and most powerful wargs and greenseers of his kingdom. Balon had become one of the greatest commanders at sea and was recognized for his ability to lead the Iron Fleet.

Aeron Stark was forty years old when he learned from his greenseers that King Shett Royce had prepared a fleet to attack the Sisters and take them. Aeron joining the fleets of the eastern houses and the Royal Fleet sailed to the Paps where he faced the Royce fleet and faced a great sea battle. The battle ended with a victory for the Winter Fleet, but tragedy occurred when King Aeron was pierced by a spear in the chest thrown by a valeman. The King's brother Balon and his nephew Prince Brandon then aged four and ten years ordered the fleet back to the Winterlands. Upon returning to the capital Brandon himself handed the winter crown to his sister Alysanne.

Alysanne became Queen Alysanne Stark, Queen of Winter, Rivers and Islands, Magnara of Winterlands, Riverlands and Iron Islands, Lady of Winterfell, Defender of the First Men and Protector of the Kingdom. Alysanne married Brandon Icestark and made her brother Brandon, Commander of the Winter Guard and her sister Asha Minister of Ships. The beginning of the reign of Alysanne was marked by the alliance that the Winter Queen brokered with the King of Storms, Dunkan Durrandon with the wedding of her brother Brandon Stark with Princess Cassana Durrandon. A few years later, Morien Stark married Sir Edwyle Tully and Arya Stark became the first woman to join the Royal Guard of the Dragon and Wolf whilst Asha Stark never married but became a major adviser in the kingdom.

The reign of Queen Alysanne was also marked by the rebellion of the house Dustin who rebelled again incensed at the idea of bowing to a woman. Alysanne met her Winter Guard and the Cerwyns and Sunstarks and they headed for Barrowtown to deal with House Dustin once and for all. House Dustin was led by Lord Angus Dustin who addressed thousands of his assembled men and prepared to fight Alysanne thinking that he would be a shining light for other houses to follow as surely they could not want a woman to rule over them. Unfortunately for the Dustins they had Starks and Cerwyns advancing from the North. Blackwoods, Glovers and Greenwoods coming from the west. Frosts from the south of Barrowlands and Sunstarks came from the east enveloping them. The Dustins were surrounded and destroyed with none was spared as house Dustin was extinguished root and stem, their lands going to the Frosts. Most lords thinking of going against the reign of Alysanne quickly bowed the knee fearing suffer the same fate.

Long centuries have passed since the reign of Alysanne Stark I. The Winterlands, Riverlands and Iron Islands prospered militarily, economically and politically with House Stark recognized as having the most powerful kingdom of Westeros. The military power of the house Stark was absurd with professional, experienced and elite troops. Its fleets the largest of Westeros with experienced sailors of the Iron Islands and the Sisters and improvements implemented in the Navy by King Jon Stark II the Sea Wolf. The kingdom's economy was very strong due to its trade with the rest of westeros and Essos in particular the Westerlands and the Reach.

The Kingdom of Winter as it became known was admired and envied because of the magic that was in their land. The Stark kingdom had many cities with the largest and most powerful of them being the Saltpans, Fairmarket, Seaguard, Port of Dragons, The Gift of Brandon and Winterfell's Winter City.

Winter City, one of the largest cities in the world, the beating heart the north with the fortress of Winterfell rising proudly in the gigantic city. The northern capital had many monuments and interesting points to see within it. The first was the Dragon Nest where the Ice dragons of House Stark hibernated for many centuries and made their home. There was also the Temple of the Kings, its construction ordered by King Brandon Stark IV. Inside it were giant statues of each of the great Stark kings and queens like Brandon the Builder, Edrick the Conqueror, Nicholas Wise, Edrick II Iron Dragon, Aeron the Young Wolf, Alysanne the Great She-Wolf, Morgana II Champion of the Gods, Arya Stark I the Bloody Queen, Jon Stark II, the Sea-Wolf, Jarick Stark II, the Reader.

Another monument was the Sacred Grove planted by Queen Alysanne Stark III at the beginning of her reign. The sacred grove was one of the most frequently used points of access to worshipers of the Old Gods. There was also the Royal University of Winter City conceived, built and established by King Jarick Stark II, the Reader. It was where the most outstanding students from schools throughout the winter kingdom came to study and further improve. The Magic School was also a great monument to where many people came to admire and try to figure out the mysteries of the place. Another monument was the Castle of the Snow built in the reign of Brandon Stark II, the castle where the Winter Guard slept and did their exercises. Another point of interest for visitors, much sought were the Twin Guards, two statues of kings Brandon Stark and his son Edrick Stark who were stood at the beginning of the staircase leading to fortress of Winterfell.

The other great monument was The House of Coinage built by King Dunkan Stark the Dragon Storm where the North's currency was minted. The Northern coins were divided into Gold dragons and wolves, Silver trouts and tree hearts and bronze Krakens. Having its own currency helped the North prosper even more. The establishment of the Winter Bank built by Victarion Stark I sent to North to even greater height as it was one of the first banks of world and it attracted many to its low interest loans and was invested into by many lords of the North.

The North had been part of many a great war against the Vale during the last one hundred and fifty years there have been few major battles most of them won by House Stark. In the reign of King Jon Stark V, the new king wanted to conquer the Vale after his father Edrick Stark IV was killed in battle against King Yohn Royce VI. For two years King Jon Stark had gathered his troops and fleets. Exactly one month before the invasion began, Jon's plan was put into action. Lord Edwin Tully with almost forty thousand soldiers and much of the Riverlands war machine stood ready and went to the Bloody Gate attracting the attention of King Yohn, who had recently united the Vale under his flag. He marched with thirty thousand Vale men to meet the approaching army.

Jon Stark had assembled an armada of three hundred warships to the Sisters containing seventy thousand soldiers and three thousand five giants but most importantly of all he had woken the Ice Dragons of House Stark. Crossing the channel of the White knife to Blazewater Bay, Victarion Ironstark of the Iron Islands and his son Euron alongside the Lords Joramun Whitefang and Sigorn Thenn brought five hundred ships and thirty thousand soldiers. It was probably one of the largest invasions of Westeros history and the world. King Jon Stark ordered four hundred ships led by Ironstark and Icestark to attack the fingers. The other five hundred ships led by Lord Brandon Greystark and William Sunderland attacked the valley and through Longbow Hall to hit the Bloody Gate from behind. And five ships led by King Jon Stark and Lord Tristifer Mallister Minister of ships attacked Runestone and the lands beyond.

The invasion was successful, but the war took more than ten years before ending. The war claimed the lives of Jon Stark and his brother Beren Stark and two of the five dragons. At the end of an invasion that cost tens of thousands of deaths and a war that caused the deaths of hundreds of thousands. At the end of the war King Nicholas Stark III the eldest son of the late King Jon Stark married his brother Arryn Stark with Elena Royce and they started Arryn house that became sovereign lords of Arryn Vale as it would be known as the Vale. King Nicholas also gave his brother Karlon Stark with a stronghold in the north he named Karhold and began Karstark line.

The house Stark had been somewhat weakened by the war, but they still had the strength to hold against their enemies. Nicholas Stark in the third year of his reign joined in a meeting with King Tommen Lannister VI and King Loras Gardener II. The three kingdoms had traded with each other for a few centuries, but in the reign of Nicholas III some things have changed. The three kings made a triple alliance the eldest son of Nicholas would marry the eldest daughter of Loras, the eldest daughter of Nicholas would marry the eldest son of Tommen and the eldest son of Loras marry the eldest daughter of Tommen.

The alliance made between the kings maximized trade between the three regions and further increased the power of the three houses. The Kingdom of Winter, The kingdom of gardeners kings and the kingdom of lions have become the strongest of Westeros controlling virtually all trade and the influence of Westeros. The kingdoms were so powerful that they had reached the point of helping House Dayne win nearly half of Dorne. No kingdom had the power to fight the three realms. In fact an alliance with the Kingdom of winter would be extremely useful for any kingdom of Westeros. An alliance that lasted for hundreds of years.

At one point many of the Forest Children began to migrate to the North saying there was a huge call from the region. About two-thirds of the Forest Children migrated north which was an impressive number. They contributed by teaching forgotten spells, the smithing techniques the used meant they could create weapons to defeat the Others. They taught men to forge winter iron a mixture of iron, brass and impregnated obsidian using many spells to forge blades at the level of Valyrian steel blades. When the children of the forest taught this to Northerners, King Maron Stark II being a great sorcerer decided to test the new mixture.

King Maron joined winter iron, winter steel (metal that formed the fire of the ice dragons or their droppings) and finally the King mixed metal sky. Joining winter iron, winter steel and metal sky King began testing a new combination with the children of the forest, his best sorcerers and blacksmiths. The result was Steel Wintry sky a light metal such as silk, a metal that could take many forms. Weapons were forged and the blades have proved above all twice sharper than Valyrian steel and did not rust or lose their edge over time, because they were imbued with magic. Many Armor were also created including light Armor which was more resistant than normal Armor. Armor that followed the movement of the body and could protect vulnerable areas such as armpits, knees and neck without difficulty. It took a few centuries, but the Kingdom of Winter could rearm all their ranks with weapons and armor made of Steel Wintry Sky. Maron was called Wizard King and had a statue made of him in the Gallery of the Kings and Queens of winter.

 **The Arrival of the Andals**

Centuries have passed and during the reign of Cregan Stark III, the Andals came to conquer Westeros and according to the stories they had being driven by seven to invade. Unfortunately for Andals, the Winter Kingdom's greenseers had predicted and when the fleet of Andals tried to land at the Arryn Valley manipulating the wind Valley sorcerers and the waves pushed the ships to Bronzegate in Stormlands. The few ships that managed to reach the Valley were defeated by Seagull Vila fleet.

The Andals took many years until they were able to make their faith accepted by the realms. Most forest children managed to escape to the kingdom of winter and were protected by the laws that existed there. The Andals did not like that the Kingdom of winter worshiped the Old Gods and allowed many of its territories and people the freedom to worship other gods and that they controlled many strong regions. Then the Andals organized a crusade in the name of the Faith of the Seven to purify the Kingdom of Winter from the history books. The First Faith Crusade had mostly Warrior's Sons, Poor Fellows and mostly houses of the reach and some houses of the Stormlands. The Crusade was massacred at the Battle of God's eye when King Cregan and the dragon Fafnir accompanied by Winter Guard and the troops of the Riverlands defeated their enemies.

In Cregan's reign there in all three crusades by the faith, all ending in defeat to the Winter King. The son of Cregan was named Theon Stark III, his mother a daughter of the forest called Heart Kind. In the reign of Theon he defeated the Fourth of Seven Faith Crusades involving the Gardener King and the King of the Storm. Theon himself killed Argos Sevenstar and the High Septon without pity. Theon invaded the Stormlands and own Reach bringing back the great wealth of both regions. Theon went so far as to attack Essos and many regions of Andalosi culture bringing back an immeasurable wealth of almost no end to the Kingdom of Winter. Theon became known as the Hungry Wolf to his kingdom and in the south was known as The Terror of Andals.

In the reigns of Brandon Stark IX and Joramun Stark IV and Alysanne Stark V, respectively the son, grandson and great-granddaughter of Theon Stark III the Kingdom of winter fought numerous crusades against the Faith of the Seven. All crusades were destroyed and ended with the Kingdom of winter victorious. Centuries had passed with Andals still trying and failing to about twenty-two crusades had been made and all of them defeated. In the reign of Balon Stark II called Grey King the greatest crusade was prepared. The Faith of the Seven and Stormlands, Westerlands, Reach, Dorne many houses and even many mercenaries Essos joined a powerful army to conquer the Kingdom of Winter. A numbered army in about hundred and thirty thousand soldiers and a fleet of eight hundred ships.

Prince Maron Stark had gone to parley with the crusade leaders in an attempt to prevent bloodshed finding the army camped in Bronzegate. What happened was something abysmal and cruel. Encouraged by the High Septon Hugor the crusade men captured the prince and his honour guard even under the banner of peace and parley. The prince and his men were tortured to death and their bodies were sent to the King Balon as a warning of what would happen if the Winter King challenged the Faith. The Winter King was furious at the death of his son and for the first time at some time all the vassals were called, the giants came, the children of the forest presented and dragons were awakened.

The Iron Fleet and fleets of North Western homes using skinchangers wargs and managed to locate the fleet of the Faith. The order was to spare no soldier. The Fleet of the Faith was located in the Shield Islands and did not expect an attack so early in retaliation. What happened was a slaughter that none of Faith's Fleet ships managed to escape. Iron men, riverlanders and Northerners slaughtered mercilessly enemies. During the slaughter the troops led by Victarion Ironstark Lord of Pyke and Edrick Whitefang took the Shield Islands slaughtering the men and taking the castles. During the loyalist fleet and his troops attacked the Reach pillaging and plundering everything in its path.

The much larger loyalist army met the army of the Faith near Stoney Sept where the armies prepared for a fight. The fight was a massacre that the faith suffered because Balon unleashed his sorcerers, forest children and dragons on the forces of faith. There was chaos in the formations of the Army of the Faith. When they were confused and disorganized, troops from Winterlands, Riverlands and Valley were unleashed on the floundering souls. The High Septon and hundreds of septons the Most Devout were captured and later tortured to death, the army of the Faith was destroyed thoroughly with few soldiers fleeing in all directions.

King Balon looted the lands and castles of Stormlands, Reach, Westerlands for about twenty years when the very weak kings called for peace. Balon ordered the eldest daughter of each of the three kings were given to him and he would marry them to his children and that every king would pay a fine of five million dragons for ten years to the Kingdom of Winter. The Shield Islands would remain under the domain of Pyke and so the Shield Islands would be the furthest outpost of the Winter Kingdom. The Faith of the Seven was given the order to give up the kingdom of winter and let them worship the gods they wanted. The Faith could only accept and had to pay a fine of twenty million dragons within a maximum of fifteen and the Winter King would make them pay with blood. Many measures, orders and demands were established to appease the Grey King.

 **It Was Winter**

A few years after the Last Crusade Faith, the Manderly house was expelled from the Reach accused of rebellion and treason against the Gardener King. The Manderly went to the North where King Jon Stark VIII son of the late King Balon had ended the rebellion that the Wingice house had started against the Stark house. Jon Stark gave White Harbour and their land to the Manderly house who left the Faith of the Seven and become true Northerners and loyal almost to the point of fanaticism toward House Stark.

About two hundred years have passed and near the end of life of King Nicholas Stark V, he was informed by the Night Watch of a city being built beyond the wall called Hardhome and other city in the Frozen Shore called Frostcity. The Crown Prince of the Winter Throne Aeron Stark sailed to Hardhome with an army of twenty thousand and went to see the city of the Free People. Their leader was none other than Prince Bael Stark that had united all the free people in their flags. Edrick king was very happy to know that his son was alive though unfortunately he died three years later. In the reign of Aeron IV with his Hand Edwyle Frost met with his brother Bael called The Bard and Bael's most loyal men.

At the end it the Winter Treaty was created whereby all the Free People and the land that Bael had established would have the protection of and would be part of the Winter Kingdom. The border went up to the old Valley of Thenn where it was the winter of the Kingdom's most outpost north of the wall and kept a very close eye on the Lands of Always Winter. Some houses were created and they were Hardhome Starks, Giantsbane, Bones, Croweye, Fangsong and Fisthard.

Almost two thousand years have passed without any great change in the world no other kingdom or faith challenged the Kingdom of winter. In the days of King Brandon XVI he redid the alliance between Stark and Lannister Gardener restarting the relationship between the three kingdoms. Some milestones was the King of Storm attacking the southern part of the Riverlands that House Stark had not conquered. The last great commotion there was in the winter of the Kingdom was when a man called Ramsay said to be part of the extinct house Bolton was causing turmoil, the man was captured and beheaded by King Torrhen Stark IV accused of conspiracy and treason.

When Queen Nymeria took over Dorne she was stunned by the trade weakness of the kingdom, and the trade routes were pretty much dominated by the Kingdom of winter. The Queen of Dorne he considered a war against the Starks, but was dissuaded by her advisers noting that it would be a war they could not win and neither had the resources to fight. The Queen Nymeria met with King Eddard Stark VI and they decided an alliance between the two kingdoms, Arianne eldest daughter Nymeria marry Edrick Stark eldest son of Eddard. The alliance between the two kingdoms was right and the two regions traded and Dorne grew with the alliance with the Kingdom of winter. Nymeria also opened an account in winter Bank and made many loans to help Dorne.

The last major milestone in history was when Prince Beren Stark third son of King Edrick Stark XIII, being a great explorer and adventurer was sent by his father to broker an alliance between the Kingdom of winter and Bravos. The alliance was made and pretty much soon after did the two regions increase and become the biggest powers in the sea. Prince Jasper Stark moved in Bravos and there he created a branch of the Stark House, Bravosi Starks.

The Kingdom of Winter had prospered in all areas since the reign of Edrick Stark I to the reign of Torrhen Stark VI had passed around two hundred seventy kings and queens for the Winter Throne. The largest among these kings and queens have had their statues and engravings made in the Gallery of the Great Kings and Queens of Great Winter. Kings follow below.

Brandon Stark I was called Bran the Builder, he built Winterfell, fought in the Long Night, built the Wall, tamed the ice dragon Fafnir and Freya, brought many of the Free People, Children of the Forest and giants to Winterfell, also supposedly built Storm End.

Edrick Stark I called Dragon Conqueror or the only Conqueror he united almost all the North around the power of House Stark. Edrick never lost a battle and he built the Winter City and he also revolutionized the North with his ideas.

Nicholas Stark I was called Sage yet when the young prince conquered the Sisters and the islands of Pebble and Paps. Nicholas in his reign, created the North's constitution and is the era where most of the winter Kingdom laws can be traced to. Nicholas also created the Winter Guard composed of ten thousand elite soldiers who would guard the king. And at the end of his reign Nicholas fought and defeated the King of the Night at Night Fort and died fighting against him.

Edrick II was called The Iron Dragon, since the beginning of his reign he fought and won the Iron Islands and installing the Ironstarks as lords of Pyke. Edrick was also recognized as having made the King-Beyond-the-Wall Joramun bend the knee to him.

Aeron Stark became known as the Young Wolf. Aeron took the throne at the age of seventeen and had to face many lords doubting him for being too young and have blood iron men. Aeron also followed the laws of his grandfather Nicholas and made his daughter Alysanne as the Winter Throne's heir. Aeron had a peaceful and prosperous reign that brought riches to the north. At the age of forty Aeron fought the king Shett Royce in battle of the Paps, the Winter King won, but in the end was killed by a spear.

Alysanne Stark I was the first woman to sit on the throne winter she became known as The Great She-Wolf. Alysanne had a very long reign in her, she made an alliance with Durrandon house where she married her brother to the king's daughter of the storm. Alysanne made her kingdom prosper greatly and become a real power.

Morgana Stark II was the granddaughter of Alysanne's grandson, Morgana became known as Champion of the Gods, being the first queen green seer and who had visions and received prophecies. Morgana is famous for having five eggs hatch ice dragons in her reign.

Arya Stark I the Bloody Queen was known by that name because in her reign she struggled often against the Free People and even sometimes against the Others. Arya had a habit of playing and throwing her enemies that were caught in the kennel where the direwolves of House Stark were.

Jon Stark II the Sea-Wolf. Jon Stark in his reign did a canal linking the White knife to Blazewater Bay. Jon also fought in three wars against the pirates and the Vale who tried to retake the Sisters of House Stark. Jon became known as the Sea Wolf by having his giant wolf always by his side and never losing a sea battle.

Jarick II the Reader was a second son. His brother was King Brandon II. With the untimely death of his brother, Jarick took the reign. Jarick was the founder of the Royal University and Jarick was said to have read each of the books from the library. Jarick was said to be the most intelligent and wise man of the world. Jarick in his reign wrote the book How to Be a Good King a book that is highly recommended for all to read.

Dunkan Stark I became known as Dragon Storm and Golden Hands. Dunkan was born in the middle of a huge storm that occurred in the North was said to be an omen of how the reign of the young crown prince would be. Dunkan in his reign fought against some little kings of the Riverlands and against the Vale. Dunkan was also founder of the Kingdom of Winter currency and dividing it. An idea that allowed the kingdom grow.

Victarion Stark I was known as the Golden Wolf. Victarion built the Winter Bank one of the first if not the first bank in the world. The bank was one of the points that made the kingdom become even more powerful and prosperous. Victarion also defeated the pirates who attacked the Sisters in an attempt to take them from House Stark.

Jon Stark V was the last king Stark who fought in the Great War that took place between the Vale and the Kingdom of winter that lasted one hundred and fifty years. Jon Stark became known as The Dragon as he won the Vale that was said to be impossible to conquer. Jon died fighting the last battle and leaving the kingdom to his son Nicholas.

Nicholas Stark III son of Jon Stark V he became known as The Adjudicator or Peacemaker. Nicholas rewarded his brother Arryn as the Overlord of the Vale that began the Arryn house and his brother Karlon who began Karstark house. Nicholas also formed a triple alliance with the Lannister and Gardener kings.

Maron Stark II was a known as King Wizard. In his reign the Forest Children began immigrating to the Kingdom of Winter. King Maron created the Steel Wintry Sky and also created numerous spells and incantations. King Maron was also one of the few kings who did not have wars in his reign.

Bjorn Stark I was called Battleborn. He fought against the small kings who tried to conquer the lands below the Red Fork. Bjorn managed to repel the attack and fought the kings defeating each.

Cregan Stark III was called Pain of Andalos. Cregan defeated three Crusades of Faith against the Kingdom of winter making them pay dearly. Cregan was a great king who defeated all his enemies. He died as a fifty-year old victim of a plague that hit the North.

Theon Stark III son of Cregan Stark III and a daughter of the forest he became known as Hungry Wolf in the Kingdom of winter and as Terror of Andalos in the southern kingdoms. Theon defeated the Fourth Crusade of the Faith and went so far as to plunder the lands of those who attacked and even plundering Andals and its cultural sites in Essos. Theon lived most of his life plundering his enemies and died in Winterfell.

Brandon Stark IX, Joramun IV and V Alysanne received the names of Immovable. In their reign they fought many crusades of the Faith of the Seven. And they managed to stay strong in their borders and let their kingdom prevail. For this they received a place in the Gallery of the Kings.

Beron Stark III called the King of Visions. Beron predicted all that would happen in the reign of his descendants and in the future. Beron was only added to the gallery in the reign of Theon Stark VII father Torrhen Stark VI when the king saw that all visions of Beron had been fulfilled.

Balon Stark II was called the Grey King in his reign there was the Last Crusade of Faith of the Seven. After his son and heir being tortured and brutally killed, King Balon had been furious and gathered all his vassals he destroyed the Last Crusade. Balon also ransacked the Stormlands, Westerlands and Reach for many decades and forced them to ask for peace. Balon imposed many conditions and demands on the defeated kingdoms. Balon was never the same after the death of his son.

Jon Stark VII was called the Fair he won a place in the Gallery of the Kings and Queens to punish the rebellious Wingice home and forgive Manderly home and give them White Harbor and make their vassals. Jon also in his reign created the Order of Sages equivalent northerner for South maesters.

Aeron Stark IV was called Wild King since he persuaded the wildlings to bend the knee to him forever and have land Beyond the Wall incorporated into his reign. Aeron was loved by Free People and by many of his lords seeing how he managed to broker peace between two people who hated each other.

Eddard Stark VI called Sun Dragon as he made an alliance with Dorne and united House Martell with House Stark and the two kingdoms. Eddard sealed the alliance with a marriage. This alliance has created an intense friendship with Dorne and its people.

Edrick Stark XII called the King of the New Age. The king who made the treaty with Bravos and joined the Kingdom of winter with the Free City. Edrick brought a new era to his kingdom with this alliance.

House Stark had been kings for about eight thousand years and it has become the most respected and feared home of Westeros. Many thought that it would not change until Aegon Targaryen turned his eyes to Westeros to win the Five Kingdoms. Fate finally put Targaryens against the Starks and in the end who would prevail? Will it be the ice dragons or the dragons spitting fire? Only the gods would know or could say the fate of this war.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Ice and Fire Chronicles nor Stark, Tully, Arryn, Targaryen, Baratheon and Martell. But George.R. owns.

 **SkittlezxBabex146** : Yes. The Starks reign for eight thousand years. And honestly the Targaryen are not happy that they do.

 **Marcus97L** : Thank you very much.

 **Alucard Bellsing** : Yes as will be shown in this chapter Targaryen has no strength to defeat the Kingdom of Winter. The Stark have a lot of variety of weapons to use against the Lords of the Dragons.

 **Shadowwolf1997** : Thank you bro.

 **Timijaf** : I'm sorry. But we will not have a marriage between Stark and Targaryen. At least not yet.

 **Guest** : Thank you.

 **Guest** : You're right in all this. The Stark house and the Kingdom of Winter are too powerful to bend their knees. And it will be shown in this chapter.

 **Anna** : Thanks

 **IMPORTANT NOTE** : **I hope everyone likes this chapter. I tried not to make Aegon seem arrogant. And I hope you like it.**

 **HISTORY NOTE: I intend to cover the reigns of each of the Kings Targaryen and how the Kingdom of Winter influences the game of thrones.**

 **NOTE: Sorry for any translation and punctuation errors.**

Hope you like it. And let's go some more of my mental delusions.

* * *

 **Kingdoms I**

 **Ice and Fire**

King Torrhen was at the age of forty when they were warned of the invasion of Aegon Targaryen a few months before it happened. When King Targaryen invaded Westeros and began attacking the Stormlands King Stark began to prepare his vassals and their kingdoms to defend themselves. In a meeting with his royal council and his sovereign lords of the Valley, Riverlands, and Iron Islands, all found it better to fight than to surrender to a man who was married to his own sisters.

Torrhen was married to Margaery Gardener joining even more Stark and Gardener joining the long-time allied regions and the marriage came Edrick, Cregan, Barthogan, Beron, Alysanne, Lyanna and Arianne. Crown Prince Edrick was married to Argella Durrandon who was already expecting his first child. King Torrhen had organized many engagements for each of his sons, Cregan was engaged to Olenna Redwyne, Barthogan engaged to Alyssa Tarly and Beron was engaged to Joanna Hightower. Alysanne was engaged to Nymor Martell, Lyanna was engaged to Mors Umber and Arianne was promised to Quellon Manderly. And Torrhen's younger brother Balon Stark was married to Selene Florent.

An interesting fact was that by the time the Balerion, Meraxes, and Vhagar dragons entered Westeros, Stark's ice dragons awakened and became agitated. It is said that King Torrhen himself and his sons had to go to the Dragon's Nest and calm them down. The Targaryens did not like the Winter Kingdom at all, since they dominated practically all the commerce of the East. And that all the kingdoms of Westeros were on good terms with them. But still Aegon launched his attack, with a thought that he might be able to get Stark and his vassals to kneel. While the Targaryen conquered the Stormlands, Reach and Westerlands the Stark house and its vassals joined their troops in the Green Fork.

From the Riverlands came the houses Tully of Riverrun, Vance of Atranta, Cassel of Saltpans, Mudd of Fairmarket, Mallister of Seaguard and Blackfish of the Twins. The Lord Paramount of the Riverlands Edmyn Tully and his vassals gathered forty thousand soldiers, among them the elite archers and the light infantry by which they were known.

From the Valley of Arryn came the Arryn of Eyrie and houses, Royce of Runestone, Redfort of Redfort, Grafton of Gulltown, Belmore of Strongsong, Brightstone of Heart's Home, Coldwater of Coldwater Burn, Lynderly of Snakewood, Hunter of Longbow Hall, Upcliff's of Witch Isle , Moore, Egen, Royce of the Gates of the Moon, Ironwood of Ironoaks, Melcolm of the Old Anchor, Woodrain of Wickenden, Mollen of Pebble, Cliffs of Paps all over the Vale lords were numbered in sixty thousand and at least half of these Were knights mounted and spearmen and good heavy infantry.

The Northern Lords were the last to come and came the Stark House of Winterfell and its main vassals, Icestark of Wolf Den, Greystark of Fort of the Wolf, Sunstark of Sunhall, Karstark of Karhold, Reed of Greywater Watch, Flint of Flint's Finger , Towers of Moat Cailin, Manderly of White Harbor, Locke of Oldcastle, Hornwood of Hornwood,Ryder of Ryderhold, Frost of Hoarfrost, Whitefang of Stoney Fortress, Thenn of Sea Dragon Point, Blackwood of Ravenshall, Greenwood of End Hope, Glover of Deepwood Motte, Tallhar of Torrhen's Square, Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyn, Forrester of Ironhath, Edheltar of Stonebreaker, Umber of Last Hearth, Winterhorn of Queenscrown, Mormont of Bear Island and the Magnar, Crowl and Stane Clans of Skagos and Houses Beyond the Wall came Stark Of Hardhome, Giantsbane, Bones, Croweye, Fangsong, Fisthard, all together about one hundred and ten thousand soldiers. From the houses of the giants came in all three thousand giants and almost a thousand mammoths ready for war.

Torrhen Stark with his eldest son Edrick led the army on the Green Fork. In the Iron Islands Vickon Ironstark, Prince Balon Stark and Prince Barthogan Stark led the iron men and their fleets for a Reach attack. Prince Brandon Stark second brother of Torrhen and Lord Beron Thenn along with fleets of houses Mallister, Whitefang, Thenn, Flint, Mormont, Fisthard for an attack on the Westerlands along with two ice dragons. In Gulltown the fleets of the houses Royce, Grafton, Upcliff, Coldwater, Manderly, Locke, Icestark, Greystark, Karstark, Skagos, Sisters led by princes Cregan and Beron together William Manderly Minister of Ships and the princes along with three dragons prepared for a Fight against the navy Targaryen and Visenya Targaryen with his dragon Meraxes.

Aegon Targaryen had four thousand Targaryen soldiers, six thousand Stormlanders led by Orys Baratheon, twenty thousand Reachmen under the command of Harlen Tyrell and a few weaker lords, twelve thousand of the Westerlands led by Loren Lannister with the exception of the Reyne and Tarbeck houses Sent a maximum of six hundred soldiers. And by the end, two dragons ridden by him and his sister-wife Rhaenys. Dorne remained a rebel even though Sunspear had been burned by Balerion. The High Septon had met with Aegon and said that the Faith would support him if he would abandon the faith of Old Valiria and proclaim the Faith of the Seven as the official and unquestionable religion and that all the repressors, heart trees and freaks as giants, Wargs, green seers, and swap-furs were killed. Aegon agreed with the High Septon which raised him sixty thousand men among them Warrior Sons and Poor Fellows. For Aegon it was said that his marriage to his sisters would be accepted by the Faith, for he was now in the light of the Seven, and in return they would allow marriage.

When Aegon's army reached the Eye of God he learned of the Stark army on the Green Fork and King Targaryen in spite of everything did not listen very much to the stories of the Stark house ice dragons and set out to confront them. While he marched he received the news, his fleet with his sister Visenya was destroyed by the Fleet Stark and the Fleet of Braavos who were allies and sent aid to the Kingdom of Winter and by the news they were accompanied by three ice dragons. The worst news was that the Reach and the Westerlands were being plundered by the iron men and northerners who had taken Fair Isle and burned the Lannisport fleet and plundered the town and that the Reyne and Tarbeck houses began to rebel.

While Prince Balon attacked the Reach at the houses Florent, Tarly, Redwyne, Hightower and Rowan assisted Stark in attacking countless other Reach places that were loyal to Aegon and provoking revolt especially at the Tyrell who had become sovereign lords of the Reach.

In the Westerlands Prince Brandon Stark plundered the lands with the help of the Reyne and Tarbeck, several mines were looted, captured cattle and looted castles. And enormous wealth was brought to the Kingdom of Winter. And to finish Brandon using the ice dragon Hellhoar was able to take Casterly Rock doing the impossible. It was something never done by anyone and at first the powerful fortress that had stood since the time of Lann the Cleaver, was conquered by someone and nothing less than a Stark. Many say that the riches of Castely Rock were divided between Stark, Reyne and Tarbeck. Brandon went so far as to marry Laurel Reyne's eldest daughter of Bryan Reyne.

The story does not say, but probably when Aegon arrived at the Green Fork he must have been startled by what he saw. The Stark army was numbered around two hundred thousand soldiers the worst possible combination of the Valley's cavalry along with the heavy cavalry of the North, the heavy and elite infantry of the North among them the mighty Winter Guard, and finally the elite archers of the Riverlands and archers of Wolfswood. Among them were armed and armored giants, along with mammoths with archers towers on their backs, a thousand Forest Sons, thousands of skinchangers, wargs, wizards, and greenseers. And worst of all in the center of the army were the eight largest and most powerful dragons in the Stark house.

Aegon's situation was not good and he himself saw it when the alpha ice dragon Fafnir flew very high and challenged the whole army of King Targaryen and his dragon Balerion. The dead body of the dragon Meraxes of Visenya stood in front of the Stark camp as a challenge and showing that one of the feared dragons was defeated. Balerion flew to fight against Fafnir, but the ice dragon beat the Black Terror much smaller and more experienced than the huge ice dragon millennia old and much more experienced and powerful. The black dragon had half its tail ripped away, its left leg broken, a very sore wing and several minor cuts.

To say that the discontent and criticism in the Targaryen army increased when Balerion was defeated and the body of Meraxes in front of the camp was something that made the morale plummet. The news that the Reach and several houses there rebelled and also that the houses Reyne and Tarbeck were helping the Stark to loot the Westerlands increased to the revolt. It only got worse when the news of the fall of Casterly Rock and that the Tyrell supporters were being massacred by Stark and the iron men happy to plunder and kill. And finally the biggest news was that Dorne started attacking the Stormlands and expanding their borders on unprotected lands.

On the fifth day they were encamped king Torrhen Stark asked to parley with king Aegon and make a great council of lords. Aegon accepted the proposal despite receiving opposing advice or to attack the savage northerners quickly. Aegon knew that it was not wise to fight when it was possible so he went to the council. And King Targaryen also saw that his situation only got worse with each passing hour and that he could not beat the Stark on the battlefield.

The advice was made at the Crossroad Inn right in the middle of the two camps and armies. On the Targaryen side sat King Aegon Targaryen, his sister-wife, Queen Rhaenys Targaryen, his bastard brother Orys Baratheon, now Lord Storm's End, though most of the Storm lords despised him, Lord Harlen Tyrell, Lord Loren Lannister, Lord Jonothor Mooton, and finally High Septon who demanded to attend the meeting with the northern pagans in his words.

On the Stark side sat King Torrhen Stark crowned prince Edrick Stark. They also sat on the Stark side, Lady Shaera Arryn, Lord Edmyn Tully, Theon Ironstark heir to the Iron Islands, the Great Wise Brandon Royce, and the Grand Master of the Green Priests the son of the forest that had the name Iron Heart. To say it was a sight both for the southern lords and Aegon himself and his sister and brother seeing the mighty rulers of the Winter Kingdom.

Aegon Targaryen was the first to speak and tried to persuade the king and lords of the Winter Kingdom to surrender and accept the Faith of the Seven. Torrhen on the other hand said that the Faith of the Seven was accepted in his kingdom as the laws were very clear that all religions were accepted in the Kingdom of Winter as long as they did not follow any of the laws of the Constitution of the Winterlands. King Stark continued to say that throughout his kingdom there were septs and septons who preached the law and the Faith of the Seven and who were never disrespected and treated badly. Which became something extremely difficult to counter since in Winter City there was the Sept of Lights built by Quellon Stark, just as there were temples of Rhollor and several other gods. The High Septon tried to argue, but was completely ignored by all.

Torrhen Stark then gave his terms to King Targaryen which were as follows. Aegon Targaryen would govern the southern part of the Riverlands, Westerlands, Stormlands and Crownlands, while Torrhen would rule the northern part of the Riverlands, Valley, the Iron Islands and Winterlands. Torrhen would also order the attacks on the Westerlands and Reach to stop immediately. The King of Winter also said that The Winter Bank and the Iron Bank would make loans to the lords of these regions and would convince the banks to increase the time for payment. Torrhen promised to lend ten million gold dragons and wolves to Aegon to help him rebuild his kingdom and that the payment of the debt could be parceled out. It was also reminded to the High Septon that in the reign of King Balon Stark the Gray King the High Septon of the time and kings accepted the ancient gods and other gods in the Kingdom of Winter in an oath made in the light of the Seven. Another term required was that Dorne remained independent, and that lords Tarly, Florent, Redwyne, Rowan and Hightower of Reach and Reyne, Tarbeck of the Westerlands who aided the Stark would be forgiven and given amnesties.

Aegon would also give up any pretension to the Winter Kingdom. For a dynasty that ruled the North for eight thousand years and half of Westeros for at least six thousand years would not bow to a Valyrian. And Dorne would be allowed to keep the captured territories in the Marches. Also the kingdom of fire and the kingdom of ice would freely trade among themselves as if they were one kingdom. Torrhen also said that his sons would renounce any blood right over the Reach and Garden of the Top, just as Argella Durrandon married to Edrick would also relinquish their right to the Stormlands. Torrhen to seal the pact convinced that if Aegon had a daughter she could marry Edrick's eldest son. It was also established rules that prevented the mutual attack between the two kingdoms and alliance between them. And Visenya Targaryen who had been captured would be returned to Aegon despite his dragon being dead. Most lords on both sides agreed to the terms because they knew the other option was war and one that would at least cost tens of thousands of lives.

Aegon despite not liking the demands accepted the proposal of the king Torrhen Stark, because it was the best for the kingdom and he knew that there was no way to defeat the King of the Winter. This caused discontent among many of the smaller Southern lords and little among the Northerners. The High Septon can do nothing but accept the ordinances of his king. To seal the pact king Torrhen Stark presented King Aegon and each of the lords of the great regions of Westeros with a sword made of Steel of the Wintry Sky made with the best spells and runes.

To Aegon he gave the blade silver by the name of _Silverfire_ an allusion to the silver hair of the Targaryen house and the fire of its dragons. For Lord Edmyn Tully the _Familyproud_ sword was given a blade of a bluish blade that showed how much the Tully cared for their family. Lord Loren Lannister won the slightly golden sword named _Goldenpride_ which was a reminder to the gold and pride of the Lannisters. Harlen Tyrell received the sword a medium-green blade called _Thorngrow_ which was a mention that roses also had thorns and for the fertility of the Reach. Shaera Arryn received the _Higherhonor_ sword of sky blue color that resembled the honor of the house Arryn and of its words that are As High as the Honor. Orys Baratheon won the _Stormfury_ blade of half darkened blade which was a clear allusion to the words of the house Baratheon and his castle. And Lord Vickon Ironstark received the _Reaper of the Seas_ sword with a gray blade reminiscent of the domain that the Ironstark had over the seas of Westeros.

The house itself Stark had two swords of Steel of the Wintry Sky one named _Ice_ and the other sword called _Night_ both blades were bluish like an ice dragon. The sword _Winter Roar_ also made of metal from the sky was a relic of the reigns of the Stark house and its older kings and the glory they obtained.

Aegon was astonished at the organization and greatness of the Winter Kingdom in every possible area and he himself saw that he would never be able to destroy the Stark dynasty. Aegon himself was astounded by the Royal University and her enormous library considered the largest and most comprehensive in the world, having books from various places in the world. Aegon was also surprised by the constitution so well elaborated next to the laws, rules and punishments. Also with the incredible ability of how each of the Kings and Queens of Winter left a complete and detailed personal record of their lives, meetings and deeds. King Aegon also copied the model of Royal Council only by changing the name to Small Council and some positions.

During the reign of Aegon he made many loans from the Winter Bank and the Iron Bank, many lords also made loans to improve their land. The two kingdoms began to increase trade among them even more, obviously the North, Reach and Westerlands thrived even more than the Tyrell House did not much like the Stark house and the northerners. But mostly the vassals of the Stark house who have prospered the most.

The power of the Winter Kingdom was frightening and its power send by many lords. Its capital was probably five times larger than King's Landing and with at least three million inhabitants. The harbor city of White Harbor was huge with about one million two hundred thousand inhabitants. All the cities of the Winter Kingdom were very populous and powerful. His military power was almost two and a half times stronger than the Stormlands, Reach and Westerlands combined. Its foreign and domestic trade was absurdly organized and abundant, generating an absurd income easily rivaling the wealth of the Westerlands.

Aegon achieved the glory in his reign, but impressive though it was nothing compared to the eight thousand-year glory of the Stark house. The first son of Edrick Stark and Argella Durrandon named Jarick Stark married Aella Velaryon which made the Stark house have a very good relationship with them. Edrick and Aella had four children they were Rickard, Rhaegar, Daeron and Luke. When Torrhen died Aegon tried to persuade Edrick to give the northern part of the Riverlands to him, but the Winter King did not agree and the relationship between the two kingdoms became somewhat tense after this episode.

In the thirteenth year of the reign of Edrick Stark the reign of Aenys Targaryen began. And the reign of the Targaryen was marked by the rebellion of the Militant Faith. Several members of the Faith curiously fled to the Kingdom of Winter where any kind of faith was free. King Edrick with the help of his advisors and using hidden means and dirty means the Winter Kingdom financed the Militant Faith behind the stage against Aenys, but no one ever discovered that it was Stark who funded them. Thus Aenys made far more loans than she could afford to finance the war against Faith, further increasing her debt to the Stark House and the Winter Bank. Aenys can not do anything when the Winter Kingdom says it will not get involved in the personal problems of the Targaryen kingdom.

The story of Westeros was changing and the Starkhouse had an important role to play. Only the gods could tell what would happen on a continent divided by two opposing realms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Ice and Fire Chronicles or The Dance of Dragons, or any of the rebellions or wars.

 **Anna** : Thank you.

 **OX-11** : Yes, they owe a lot.

 **Guest** : Yeah.

 **Ito** : Thank you.

 **Guest** : Thank you and sorry for the delay.

 **Guest** : Yeah.

 **Hi everyone, you guys thought I forgot this story, right? I did not forget, but calm down I made a chapter with more than 8 thousand words. Dude that was a lot.**

Well in this chapter we will have the reign of all the Targaryen kings of Aenys until the beginning of the reign of Aerys II. I hope you like it.

PLEASE COMMENT. YOUR COMMENTS STRANGE ME TO CONTINUE. PLEASE LEAVE A CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICAL, AN IDEA, OR ONLY A PRAISE.

 **So let's go for some more of my mental delusions.**

* * *

 **Two Kingdoms II**

 **The Kingdom Wrought by War**

With the Stark house secretly funding the revolt of the Militant Faith and many of the Faith fleeing to the Winter Kingdom the weak and indecisive Aenys named his half-brother Maegor as the King's Hand. The new Hand tried to defeat the Faith with the dragon fire, But with strength that the Faith had secretly obtained they were able to resist for a long time.

Aenys died with six years of reign and having accumulated a debt of almost five million gold dragons with the Winter Bank with the accumulated debt of Aegon, the Iron Thrust owed to the Stark and Winter Bank, the debt became in Around thirteen million gold dragons.

Maegor usurped the reign of his nephew after killing him in a singular combat and intensified his attacks against the Faith. He himself made a series of cruelties and things that marked his reign, the fight against Faith Militant continued.

In the fifth year of his reign Galahad Stark was made Lord of the Sea of Bravos and the house Stark of Braavos became the dominant force in Braavos next to the Iron Bank. The Kingdom of Winter played a key role in the rebellion against Maegor.

King Targaryen refused to pay the debts that the Iron Throne had with the Stark and Winter Bank. Rhaegar Stark inherited the Kingdom of Winter from his older brother King Rickard who died in a hunt being killed by a moose. Rhaegar furious joined his troops and headed for the Riverlands with a hundred thousand soldiers ready to make Maegor regret.

Rhaegar had set up in Fafnir and headed for the Riverlands where in an event that made the world seem like a joke the Winter Kingdom allied with the Militant Faith to get Maegor out of power. Maegor may have died soon after, but even so the Stark house was annoyed, for they had lent a lot of money to the Iron Throne.

Targaryen's pretender, Jaehaerys vowed to pay all of the debts with the Stark house. Rhaegar Stark decided to give thirty years for half of the debt to be paid. Throughout his reign Jaehaerys tried his utmost to thrive his three and a half kingdoms.

King Targaryen himself and his wife Queen Alysanne with the whole court went to visit the Kingdom of Winter in an attempt to reconcile between the two crowns. Among these members were Lords Paramount of the Reach, Stormlands and Westerlands and along with them their main vassals and family.

The chronicles of King Jaehaerys's life state that he was very surprised to see the modern roads, the well-appointed and well-maintained outposts, and maintained well in the Riverlands.

The largest city of the Riverlands by far was the port city of Seaguard the city easily had six hundred thousand inhabitants and a powerful fleet of about four hundred warships with the best weapons and improvements available. The constant flow of ships coming from the Shield Islands the most advanced post of the Kingdom of Winter also coming from the Reach, Dorne and Iron Islands were a wonderful sight.

Upon entering the Winterlands, Jaehaerys states in his chronicles that he was ecstatic and amazed. They took a secondary road to Swamp Road that linked the Twins to Moat Cailin.

During the journey many houses of the Kingdom of Winter came together in a massive procession to Winterfell. Upon arriving at Moat Cailin the Targaryen court and the vassal lords of the Stark house were greeted by crown prince Bjorn Stark and prince Lucas Stark brother of King Rhaegar Stark next to them was about an escort of five thousand knights.

Along the journey through the Winter Road the innumerable houses of the Winterlands joined the procession. For the first time Southern lords saw the union and power of the Winter Kingdom from within. After days of travel they came to the capital of the Winterlands with great excitement.

The largest city in the kingdom with its four massive and massive castles guarding each of the entrances and its more than three million inhabitants. Bjorn Stark's personal record says that the eyes of the Southerners shone with greed and desire to have the riches of Winter City.

Upon entering Winter City they were welcomed by King's Hand Patrek Mallister, Ronell Waters Commander of the Ice Cloaks with a thousand men and also by Syther Vance Grand Master of the Green Priests representing the ancient gods. Hugo Waynwood now High Septon of the Winter Kingdom representing the Faith of the Seven. Khalena Trojerys High Priestess of Rhollor representing the Red God. Aeron Drumm High Priest of the Drowned God representing the Drowned God. Brandon Manderly and Berena Sunderland both called Voices of the Lady of the Waves and Lord of the Storms.

The Targaryen entourage and court were led along the massive paved streets of Winter City. They passed the Gold Street where they were the commercial area of the city with hundreds of stores. At Gold Street there were innumerable establishments and people from various places in the world there were men and women from Braavos, Pentos, Norvos, Lys, Myr, Tyrosh, Qohor, Volantis, Meereen, Nova Ghis, Astapor, Yunkai, Summer Islands, Yi Ti and even people of Sothoryos. All these people came and found housing in the Winter Kingdom and profited and thrived.

There were also the traveling merchants who always found a good profit in the capital of the Winter Kingdom. Still on Gold Street they met with the Minister of Intelligence Diana Mudd and the Minister of Commerce Helena Sunderland. To say that the actual Targaryen court was shocked with women having power, influence and voice would be a redundancy.

They were then directed to Street of Storm where the Coining House was a giant building where hundreds of people worked. There they met with Axel Grafton Treasury Minister and probably one of the most feared men of the time. From Coining House they went to Street of Wise where the Royal University of Winter City was.

The University was gigantic, almost a citadel, thousands of students were in it, among them plebeians, bourgeois, nobles, royalty. The Royal University had no prejudice by social classes, the best students in schools across the Winter Kingdom were sent to study in the capital and perhaps to gain a position in one of the hundreds of possibilities inside and outside the capital.

There were also about three hundred foreign students, but students from outside the Winter Kingdom had to pay to study at the Royal University every month studying costing about a hundred thousand dragons. To the Bravosians and Dornish the price to be paid was twenty thousand dragons per month since Dorne and Braavos were allies of the Kingdom of Winter.

After that the entourage went to King's Street the main street, for it they followed and they saw the Winter Bank. One of the capital's most imposing buildings outside it stood, twenty gigantic guards in full armor. There they met Maron Stark who was from a side branch of House Stark and also one of the three chief officers of the Winter Bank.

Going through the capital they have seen numerous skinchangers, wargs, greenseers, giants, child of forest, unicorns, shadowcats, giant wolves, saber tooth tigers, and a variety of exotic animals. Everyone in the Targaryen Kingdom was shocked and horrified by what they saw the magical creatures walking quietly among the people.

Proceeding through the city they soon saw the mighty Castle of Snow at the headquarters of the Winter Guard considered the world's best elite and professional force. At the site they met with Jarick Mormont Minister of Justice and the giant Farnax Ardh Commander of the Winter Guard. Everyone was afraid of Farnax even more after seeing the huge hammer he carried on his back.

The entourage took a small detour and went to the Street of the Gods the street where were the headquarters of the various religions of the Kingdom of the Winter. The first they saw was the Temple of the Sea and Storm the seat of the religion of the Lady of the Waves and Lord of the Storm a beautiful construction with paintings of the sea and storm outside. Following down the street they saw the Iron Temple a simple and rustic building all of Ironwood and Oak, but still the largest temple in honor of the Drowned God of the Winter Kingdom.

Then they saw the Temple of the Seven Flames in honor and honor of Rhollor, the temple was all shades of red and gold on the outside, with sconces of pure gold that lightly illuminated the building. Still on Gods Street they came upon the gigantic Sept of Lights with a giant statue of King Quellon Stark outside it the Sept of Lights was also considered one of the greatest beauties of the Winter Kingdom.

Then they continued until they reached the Sacred Grove of Alysanne the largest sacred grove of the Winter Kingdom. In it he had many people praying, or listening to the Green Priests preach about the ancient gods. The sacred grove was a mysterious beauty, many visitors claim that the sacred grove radiates a powerful aura and that the heart trees there look alive.

Returning to King's Street, the Targaryen entourage met probably the building that most radiated power. The Winterfell School of Magic, though there were magic schools in Dragon's Harbor, Seaguard and Hardhome. The Winterfell School of Magic was the first of all, if it says there to all sorts of magic and spells.

Teaching there is divided into several levels and only school students or authorities of the Winter Kingdom are allowed to enter there. The secrets are very well kept and there has never been a flaw in their safety. And by the end they saw the huge building the Dragon's Nest where the Stark house ice dragons hibernated and waited to be awakened in time of need. Some wanted to go to the Nest, but were prevented from doing so.

Still on King Street, the Targaryen entourage saw the largest building in Winter City, the Gallery of the Great Kings and Queens of Winter. Everyone knew that there was where there were statues of the greatest kings and queens of the Winter Kingdom. It was a place many historians, scholars, sages liked to visit, to quench their hunger for knowledge.

Following by the capital they finally arrived at the Twin Guards the two giant statues of King Brandon the Builder and King Edrick the Conqueror the two statues guarded the staircase that led to the fortress of Winterfell. Fifty Ice Mantles in full armor were placed on the steps. Jaehaerys and his wife were shocked at the size of Winterfell as it was probably the largest castle they ever saw.

The Fortress of Maegor or Storm's End were nothing compared to the fortress of Winterfell the grandeur of the ancestral fortress of the Stark House was somewhat surprising. As they entered the fortress they saw numerous tapestries of the Winter Kings, and even statues of important people of the Winter Kingdom. One of the statues they spotted as soon as they entered was the statue of Joramun Icestark the first Hand of the King.

Following the fortress they saw the enormous beauty of everything until they reached the throne room. As they entered it all were amazed at the beauty and grandeur of the throne room, there were people from the Vale, Riverlands, Iron Islands, Winterlands and the Lands Beyond the Wall and giants and children of the forest.

At the end of the room rising above all stood the Winter Throne and beside it the Throne of the Queen showing that the king and queen reigned side by side. On the stairs leading to the thrones were the nine royal guards, Maron Harlaw the Commander of the Royal Guard, Arog Luachmhor a giant, White Prison a child of forest, Edwyn Mudd, Robar Hunter, Kaleb Blackfish, Joramun Icestark, Jon Umber and Thorin Stark aged fourteen, the youngest son of King Rhaegar and the youngest to enter the Royal Guard.

On top of the thrones sat King Rhaegar Stark and Queen Morien Stark of house Blackwood. The meeting between the two kings was friendly although Rhaegar held a great contempt for Maegor.

Jaehaerys was also allowed to see the Royal Library which was inside the Royal University. King Targaryen read many books and tried to learn more about northern kings and cultures.

In the reign of Viserys I a tenuous peace lasted between the two kingdoms, even though many small skirmishes occurred on the borders between the kingdoms. When Viserys married an Arryn although the house Stark had cautioned his distant cousins a great tension was generated by all the kingdom. Many lords were dissatisfied with the choice of a woman from another kingdom.

The fact that Aemma Arryn begot no son, but only one Rhaenyra daughter made most of the lords claim that Viserys I found another wife. He himself found another wife of the house Hightower, but he was against many lords by making his eldest daughter to the heiress of the Iron Throne.

When king Viserys I died his daughter Rhaenyra, fled from the capital with his sons in his dragon Syrax with the dragons of his sons when the queen Alicent and his son and half-brother of Rhaenyra, Aegon tried to kill the oldest daughter of Viserys.

Rhaenyra arrived at Dragon Stone, but it was not long for her to join the Velaryon fleet to flee to the Vale.

In the Vale she went to Eyrie and there her cousin Jasper Arryn offered her protection and sending a message to King Cregan Stark son of the late King Bjorn the Vale moved his troops. By the fifth month of the beginning of the war about 120,000 soldiers of the Winter Kingdom were under the command of King Cregan and his son Artos, Nicholas, Edrick, and Brandon and heading for the Riverlands.

Rhaenyra signed a pact with the Kingdom of Winter a pact called the Pact of Ice and Fire. The war began with the Ice Dance where the prince Artos mounted on Freya fought against the Vhagar dragon and killed him and his tamer. The Targaryen's dragon never had the slightest chance against the mighty dragon of nearly a hundred feet in length and twenty in height.

After many battles followed, however the Greens side was being overcome and pushed more and more into its territory. The Ironstars carrying their fleet of almost nine hundred ships using the Shield Islands as their base launched attacks on the many regions of Campina during two years of war. Arbor and Oldtown were under the command of the house Ironstark.

While in the Riverlands and Westerlands the armies of the Greens were defeated by Rhaenyra their supporters and King Stark. In the south the Dorneses invaded the Stormlands taking almost half of the territory, there they received the support of thousands of mercenaries of Bravos, Norvos and Pentos.

While the war was taking place on land, at sea the Royal Stark Fleet, along with the Velaryon fleet, and the other Western houses of the Winter Kingdom faced the Fleet of the Greens which consisted of no more than three hundred, the Redwyne, Hightower and Lannisport.

There were many small battles, but the decisive battle occurred when the fleets loyal to Stark and Rhaenyra faced the fleets of the Greens in the Battle of the Bloody Stone. The Greens had sent one of their dragons to the fleets to try to help. The Stark had sent six ice dragons and Rhaenyra sent two of her dragons along.

The battle took place facing the castle of Dragonstone the numbering of ships of the Greens was about nine hundred and fifty ships. On the Stark side and the Blacks the numbers were absurd and frightening. The Fleet of the Winterlands was two thousand ships, the Fleet of the Valley was about a thousand ships and the fleet of the Blacks around six hundred ships.

The battle took place at dawn and was full of dead. The Greens fleet was destroyed with only a hundred ships fleeing to King's Landing. The Stark and the Blacks lost about six hundred ships and a hundred were left with no chance of repair. The dragon on the side of the greens was massacred by the ice dragons, even though the dragon killed a dragon on the side of the blacks.

It was a great death, the bodies floated to the shores of Dragonstone, but it is said that the waters became red from the blood of the dead. The castle of Dragonstone surrendered without delay and the two fleets left in the direction of King's Landing. The result of the battle was terrifying and allowed the Stark and Black allied fleets to block King's Landing.

The last battle on the field occurred when Criston Cole taking a force of forty thousand soldiers of Reach and Stormlands went to give battle to Artos Stark and Jacaerys Velaryon with sixty thousand soldiers in Rosby. Commander Cole hoped in the middle of the battle to be reinforced by Lord Damon Lannister with twenty thousand soldiers.

The troops of the legalists Stark and the Blacks pressed the Greens and slowly defeated them. From the west, then, Lord Damon appeared, but beside the Lannister flags they flew the flags of Rhaenyra. Lannister forces attacked Cole's army by destroying it. Damon had accepted the proposal of Rhaenyra and changed of side seeing that the war hung very much for the side of the Blacks.

The war ended in the fourth month of the third year, the Greens' last resistance was in King's Landing with about twenty thousand men. Rhaenyra and Cregan brought fifty thousand soldiers to the capital and seven dragons. The battle lasted only a few hours. The fleets attacked from the sea and the army by land. Neither stood in the way, the Greens fell into the hills and the Stark and Blacks invaded the city killing the men who dared to stand in their ways.

Aegon II was killed in the throne room in a duel against the Fifty-year-old Royal Commander of the Royal Guard Thorin Stark. Soon after that the remnants of the Greens either bent their knees or were destroyed. Rhaenyra died two years later she was allegedly murdered, to this day has never been discovered.

Aegon III did not like the Stark house and the Kingdom of Winter since many lords said that it was because of the Stark that Rhaenyra won the war. Aegon broke the pact with the Stark house by making the King of Winter, cut all ties with the Targaryen house and declared them liars. The Winter Kingdom severed all ties with the Targaryen house and his kingdom, which caused Braves and Dorne consequently to do the same.

The Targaryen kingdom was heavily charged from its debts for the Kingdom of the Winter and Braves. In the reign of Aegon the king driven by his madness tried to shock dragon eggs and to make its dragons stronger by means of potions and spells of blood. His subjects did not like it at all and he was secretly cursed.

In the last years of his reign the Targaryen dragons began to languish and lose their strength, many say because of the blood spells. Aegon became known as the Failed Dragon, and at the end of his reign there were only two living dragons.

Daeron Targaryen took over the government at the age of sixteen and the young Targaryen had a great desire to conquer the territories that Aegon the Conqueror was unsuccessful. A year after the beginning of his reign the young king led forty thousand men in an attack on the Riverlands. Unfortunately for Daeron, Lord Lachlan Tully learned of the premise and gathered twenty thousand soldiers and began luring the Young Dragon to the Green Fork.

Daeron in an attempt to prove himself to Lord Nestor Tyrell charged headfirst through the Green Fork, deaf to the Vale cavalry that had left the Bloody Gate. King Daeron lost a third of his infantry charging through the Green Fork towards the Tully formations. At the time they were engaged by the Tully, Cassel and Vance infantry they were attacked from the east by Cavalry Royce, Hunter and Waynwood, and from the south by the infantry led by Lord Jace Mallister with troops from the Mallister, Mudd and Blackfish house that had come around Green Fork.

The result of the battle was a disaster with thousands dead. Lord Nestor Tyrell had been killed by half a dozen Vale knights. Daeron was captured and chained, his army broken and on the run. And in the week after the battle queen Caitlin Stark with thirty thousand men arrived the Riverlands.

Daeron had been imprisoned in Darry, Lord Mallister had taken the castle before leaving to attack Daeron. The meeting between the two monarchs was unworthy of note, but what happened after it.

Daeron ceded the castle of Darry and its lands along with the lands around the Eye of God to the Kingdom of the Winter, and signed a term that pledged to pay the debts that its crown had and that would never attack the Kingdom of the Winter.

The Young Dragon accepted the terms, but he seemed even more willing to prove himself after his humiliating defeat. Going against all counsels Daeron attacked Dorne with ten thousand soldiers and the two remaining dragons. Warned Dornish ambushed Daeron and his troops at the Battle of Fools. The result was the death of the young monarch and the two dragons who had already been very ill.

Daeron was known by names like Fool Dragon, Misfortune of the Dragons and the most common Young Fool. His brother Baelor took the throne instead.

By taking the throne, many thought that Baelor would be a better king than his young, foolish brother, but that proved to be a joke and a very bad taste. When Baelor went to Dorne and tried to make peace he was mocked by the Dornish, but they accepted the alliance. Three years after the event in Dorne, Baelor also went to the Kingdom of Winter and is said to have prayed all the way, so that the Seven would rid those people of the foolishness of other religions.

The stories tell that Baelor was amazed by the Great Sept of Lights in Winter City, but shocked and outraged at seeing temples of other religions. When King Targaryen met Queen Caitlin himself was shocked that a woman ruled. Many jokes say that Baelor prayed for seven days and seven nights when he met the beautiful Queen Stark not to fall into temptation.

A treatise was agreed between the two kingdoms, one that many records claim that Baelor was happy to attend. His sisters Daena (whom he had divorced with the consent of the Faith and the Seven) Rhaena and Elaena were promised to the three sons of Caitlin. Nicholas Stark married Daena Targaryen, Aegon Stark married Rhaena Targaryen and Joramun Stark married Elaena Targaryen.

Baelor built the Great Sept-a large monument in King's Landing, but this made him increase the debt of his crown with the Stark house by seeing that he made loans with the Winter Bank. Baelor also banned all the women from King's Landing no woman was allowed to enter the city.

In the fifth year of Baelor's reign, Prince Nicholas Stark next to the High Septon of the Winter Kingdom went to King's Landing. And after an intense manipulation of the fanaticism and kindness of Baelor, Dragonstone was given to the Kingdom of the Winter. This caused a great revolt between the lords of Baelor and in his own Uncle Viserys, the whole kingdom was shocked. The only thing Baelor said was that it was all the will of the Seven and that the dragons would be reborn. The dragons were not reborn.

Dragonstone was given to Aegon Stark and Rhaena Targaryen they started the Targaryen House of Dragonstone the most advanced post of the Winter Kingdom on the eastern border. The chosen symbol was a three-headed black dragon with ice blue eyes on a gray background. And in Dragonstone they found dozens of dragon eggs and Aegon himself took his Náthair ice dragon there.

Baelor died five years after that in one of his constant fasts. The king was known by his family as Baelor the Damned Pious by the lords as Baelor the Confused, by the commoners like Baelor Without Pennis and by the members of the Faith was known like Baelor the Most Holy.

Viserys uncle of Baelor took the throne after the death of his nephew, but the same did not reign more than a year. Having died of old age, yet he was remembered for being an excellent Hand of the King in the reigns of Daeron and Baelor.

When Aegon IV took the throne he became a king hated by the entire kingdom and the Kingdom of Winter. Aegon was corrupt beyond the limit, very promiscuous and extremely decadent, very arrogant and above all. He practically quadrupled the debts that the Targaryen crown had with the Kingdom of Winter

When he learned that dragon eggs had been found in Dragonstone he ordered the eggs to be delivered to him. Queen Caitlin denied Aegon's request and said that Baelor relinquished the castle and all its possessions to the Stark house. On a clear warning the fleets of the Manderly and Icestark house were posted on Dragonstone and landed there hundreds of wizards, wargs, skinchangers and greenseers.

Aegon was not at all pleased with this, but he did nothing to be too cowardly or fearful to face the Winter Kingdom. Aegon himself only intensified the Targaryen crown debt with Stark, Winter Bank, Braavos and Iron Bank. The debt was absurdly high and the lack of payment only left relations between the kingdoms even worse.

Meanwhile in the Winter Kingdom Nicholas Stark was crowned Winter King next to Daena Targaryen and they together had seven sons and three daughters. They were Daemon Stark, Brynden Stark, Maekar Stark, Edrick Stark, Brandon Stark, Jon Stark and Maeron Stark and their daughters were Morgana Stark, Selene Stark and Daenerys Stark.

Daemon was a man with silvery hair with golden green eyes and a wild beauty and well built physically. The young boy was known to hate King Aegon IV for not paying his debts to the Winter Kingdom. Hate that was shared by his brothers.

Aegon IV in the fifteenth year of his reign made a huge tournament at King's Landing and invited the whole kingdom and even extended the invitation to the Kingdom of Winter. Daemon, Brynden and Jon were disguised until the tournament. The foolish Aegon too arrogant of the skills of his bastard sons Aegor Rivers, Maegor Storm, Baelor Waters offered as a reward for whoever won the fair the Valyrian steel sword Blackfyre and the hand of his daughter Daenerys and for whoever won the hand-to-hand combat to the Valiant steel sword Dark Sister and the hand of her bastard daughter Shiera Seastar.

The tournament was the biggest humiliation the Targaryen house has ever suffered. The hand-to-hand combat was composed of more than a hundred competitors and in the end only Aegor Rivers and Brynden Stark in an all black and red armor hiding their identity stood. It was a fine fight ending with Aegor unarmed, wounded and bleeding at the feet of the victorious Prince Stark.

The joust lasted for three days and on these three days the names that stood out most were the Black Knight who was Jon Stark in a totally black armor and stallion also hiding his identity, Maegor Storm, Baelor Waters and Angus Bracken. The last four participants were the same as mentioned above. Jon was against Baelor and Maegor went against Angus. Jon dismounted Baelor in his third lance and Maegor dismounted Angus in his sixth lance. At the end of the joust was Jon vs. Maegor, the two broke thirteen spears against each other. On the Fourteenth Spear Jon hit Maegor's helmet full and dismounted.

Aegon IV and all his nobles and sycophants were furious and outraged at what had happened and were already preparing to kill the two commoners who hid their identities and humiliated the Targaryen house.

They were shocked when at the time of receiving their awards the winners revealed themselves to Jon and Brynden Stark although Daemon Stark remained hidden. King Targaryen was furious and amazed, but he was forced to hand over the two swords. That same night the three princes fled from the capital, but took Princess Daenerys and Shiera Seastar with them.

Jon after that gained great reputation and fame and gained the nickname of Blackfyre even if it were an insult against Aegon IV. Brynden became known as Blood Raven and became Information Minister. While Daemon became known as the Black Dragon.

Just before he died Aegon IV legitimized his bastards and gave Maegor the Silverfire sword that many saw as a sign that Maegor was considered his successor. Maegor created the house Silverfyre and for two years conspired with the lords of the Reach and the lords Reyne and Tarbeck against his brother Daeron II.

The fuse for war came when Daeron attended his sister Daenerys' marriages with Jon Stark and Brynden Stark with his half-sister Shiera Seastar in an attempt to strengthen the alliance with the Winter Kingdom. Maegor joined more than fifty thousand soldiers in less than a month and headed for King's Landing.

Daeron II with his sons gathered thirty thousand soldiers hurriedly to face Maegor and his supporters. King Nicholas Stark sent a message saying he would send aid to Daeron as a sign of goodwill. An army of forty thousand was gathered from the Riverlands, Valley and Winterlands they were commanded by the seven princes. While from Dorne came about ten thousand Dorneses led by Prince Maron Martell.

The battle had a sad end to all sides and that would leave deep marks in the hearts of all. Maegor's forces pushed Daeron's troops to break. Baelor Breakspears son of Daeron was killed by Aegor Rivers called Bitterstell.

In the south the Dornish came with a small addition of Stormlords and pressed Maegor's position, but the same still had superior advantage and the Dornish also began to be overcome. Until from the north-west they heard war-horns, the house Stark came to the battle.

The forty thousand knights of the Winter Kingdom tore through Maegor's ranks like an ax cuts the cheese. A great confrontation occurred and many men died and perished. Princes Maekar and Brandon Stark died fighting Baelor Waters who died fighting Prince Jon Stark with Blackfyre.

Brynden Stark fought against Aegor Rivers and the first one lost an eye on the lawsuit, but tore off Aegor's hand off. Daemon Stark fought Maegor and was knocked off his horse, but his younger brother Maeron of fifteen battled Maegor by being killed by it. This triggered the fury of Daemon who fought against Maegor being the sword Night against Silverfire and in the end Daemon killed Maegor.

The result of the battle was more than twenty thousand dead on the Silverfyre side, five thousand Dornish dead, seven thousand dead on the Stark side and fifteen thousand dead on the Targaryen side. Aegor Rivers managed to escape taking Silverfire with him and fleeing with hundreds of horsemen and lords.

It is said that Daemon wept all night over the bodies of his brothers killed by the Silverfyre. Daemon himself ordered that any Maegor supporter found alive should be killed immediately.

Upon arriving at the capital of the Winter Kingdom the dead princes were mourned and celebrated for a week. Jon Stark was given by his father to the lands around the God's Eye and he himself built the gigantic fortress of Blackhall and he named his children as Blackfyre which started the Blackfyre house.

A few years later the first dragon eggs crashed into Dragonstone, when everyone thought the Targaryen dragons were extinct. It is practically unanimous that the reason for the eggs to collide is that the powerful magic that existed throughout the Winter Kingdom flowed into Dragonstone thus reviving the magic of eggs and dragons.

When at last Daeron II with his grandchildren Vallar and Matarys came to die the kingdom seemed to have found peace, were it not for the constant fear and paranoia of Aerys I. The new king became frightened and fearful of the First Rebellion Silverfyre. Aerys, although very fond of reading and being a scholar, had people who tasted their food, all were searched as they approached him.

Still in the reign of Aerys the houses Celtigar and Velaryon slowly began to see the Targaryen of Dragonstone as their royal masters. And the two houses even vowed not to take up arms against them.

King Targaryen was very fearful to the point of not even attending at parties that he was invited by his vassals. In the tenth year of Aerys' reign a young man came out saying that he was Maegor's eldest son. The young man was said to be Maekaerys Silverfyre he joined an army of thirteen thousand soldiers from the Crownlands and Reach and then marched on the capital.

Lords Tyrell, Baratheon, and Lannister were not very disposed to help their suserano and waited for his death. Not even the king's brother the Lord of Summerhall Maekar was willing to help his brother.

But Aerys' salvation came from Aefthror Targaryen's eldest son of Aegon Stark and Rhaena Targaryen. Aeth as it was called joined ten thousand soldiers of Dragonstone, Velaryon and Celtigar and his dragon Willfyre.

Aeth flew over the besieging troops with his dragon and burned them with dragon fire leading them to madness as troops Stark, Targaryen, Velaryon and Celtigar disembarked along Blackwater Bay.

Troops loyal to Silverfyre found themselves pressed against the gates of the city. From the city was launched an attack that broke the Silverfyre rear. Meanwhile Aeth returned to burn the right flank of Maekarys troops the young man himself was killed by dragon fire.

The second Silverfyre rebellion ended up unsuccessful and not knowing what its worst side was. A weak king Targaryen be saved by a Targaryen with Stark blood and a dragon. Or if the lack of loyalty of the lords of Reach, Stormlands and Westerlands to Aerys I or whether it went to the foolishness of the young Maekaerys in over siege a huge city with just over ten thousand men.

At the end of the reign of Aerys the third Silverfyre rebellion broke out, but this time the Targaryen kingdom was led by Maekar Targaryen brother of Aerys. The Targaryen had the support of the Tully and Vance houses that helped them. Maekar's eldest son, Daeron died in this Rebellion after entering drunk in battle and being killed by Bitterstell.

With the death of Aerys, Maekar became king, but in the first year of his Bittersteel reign with the seventh son of Maekaerys they obtained the support of Lys, Myr, Tyrosh and Volantis which weighed the whole scale against Maekar. The fourth Silverfyre rebellion had begun.

The first phase of the war became known as the Silver Dragon Rise, an allusion to Silverfyre's silver and green flags. The new suitor Silverfyre was Maeghar, and with his uncle Bittersteel he joined a strong army of seventy thousand.

They destroyed Maekar's Royal Fleet commanded by Lord Vaylon Waters. The whole kingdom was divided between Silvers who were supporters of Maeghar and Reds who were the supporters of Maekar.

No Reach to Tyrell House, Ashford, Casswel, Costayne, Meadows, Merryweather. Oakheart, Peake, and Rowan declared themselves to Maeghar. While Appleton, Bulwer, Hightower, Redwyne and Tarly declared themselves to Maekar. The Florent House joined several allies and stood in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity.

In the Westerlands hears division as well, but many were afraid to go up against the Lannister house. Reyne, Tarbeck, Lefford and Sarsfield declared themselves strongly to the Silver and Lannister together of Brax, Crakehall, Lydden, Marbrand, Serret and Westerling declared themselves to the Red ones.

In the Stormlands House Baratheon and his vassals prepared to help Maekar, but they were attacked harshly by Maeghar and his troops. The Targaryen kingdom entered a long war of four years the Reds were being pushed ever more. Maekar died in the third year being killed by Bittersteel in combat, but Aerion second son of Maekar assumed the reign.

Aerion proved cruel to who he found a traitor, in the capital itself the residents were divided between Silver and Red. Aerion died a year later when he tried to set fire to the Bittersteel army at Bitterbridge.

The son of Aerion, Maegor assumed the reign as Maegor II and took an army of thirty thousand plebeians to fight Molarys Harrzaqh that had an army of Unsullied and mercenaries in Maidenpool. Maegor died with his entire army at the gates of Maidenpool, with a spear through his eye. No king was chosen and two rulers took power temporarily.

In 236 the fleet of the Silver near Bittersteel launched an attack on Dragonstone and the fleets of Volantis, Tyrosh, Lys and Myr attacked the Sisters. In Dragonstone the attack was repelled with large losses on both sides, but the four dragons on the island mounted by Aefthror, Aemon, Edrick and William Targaryen turned the battle.

Bittersteel managed to flee back to the Stormlands where, he went on to meet up with his army in the Reach, but had the left side of his face totally burned.

In the Sisters the attack was suffered with heavy casualties, only the arrival of Fleet Manderly and of the Fleets of the Valley that made that they could repel the attack. King Daemon Stark was furious with the news of the attacks on the Sisters and Dragonstone, so he summoned his troops. Bravos, Pentos, Norvos and Dorne prepared their troops as well.

The onslaught of Stark came as the winter swept south. The war hardened, and while Braavos, Pentos and Norvos fought against Tyrosh, Myr, Lys and Volantis in those. In the south of Westeros the Dorneses began to join with the resistance Baratheon and began to push the troops of Maeghar. In the north of Westeros the troops of the Kingdom of the Winter were divided.

King Daemon Stark leading seventy thousand Northmen headed for the Reach and dealing with Bittersteel who had persuaded the Florent to ally themselves with the Silver. Many say that Bittersteel intended to make the Florent rulers of the Reach, but to this day we do not know this clearly.

Lord William Tully together with forty thousand soldiers went to the Westerlands to assist Lord Tyrek Lannister who had lost many soldiers and resources.

Lord Jonothor Arryn and sixty thousand horsemen stopped at Blackhall where they received ten thousand soldiers led by Jon Blackfyre and his son Aegon Blackfyre, these men went to Maidenpool and then to the Crownlands.

Lord Aeron Ironstark joined the Iron Fleet and began attacking Silverfyre's fleets at the Sunset Sea and himself headed for Oldtown.

And Prince Edrick Stark who was the Minister of Ships led the eastern fleets and fought the Silverfyre fleets in the Straits Sea. The prince's advance was so swift and overwhelming that in five months he had destroyed all enemy fleets and was trimmed in Dragonstone.

For two years, the Stark forces and their vassals were defeating the Pratas throughout the Targaryen kingdom. In the Westerlands the last battle took place in Lannisport. Reyne forces around ten thousand soldiers had taken Lannisport in the last month of 236 and in the middle of the year 237 the victorious forces Tully and Lannister appeared on the horizon with thirty thousand men.

The city was surrounded and two months later Lord Jon Mallister's fleet attacked the Lannisport docks in the middle of the night. As the attack on the docks drew the attention of Sister Kyle Reyne and her troops, troops Tully and Lannister advanced on the walls of Lannisport. The city fell leaving thousands dead and ending the resistance of the Silver ware in the Westerlands.

In the Riverlands and Crownlands the resistance was hard, but Molarys led the ten thousand Unsullied against Lord Arryn and Blackfyre in an attempt to stop their advance. The Unsullied despite incredible stamina and exceptional combat and unit skills were massacred to the last by the Vale heavy cavalry.

From there Jon and Jonothor went to Maidenpool where they took the city and massacred all the mercenaries and soldiers of the Pratas and their allies. At last the troops went to the Crownlands where they defeated some minor lords and liberated the lands and followed to reinforce King's Landing.

King Daemon Stark and his seventy thousand soldiers made their way to Bitterbridge where Bittersteel gathered fifty thousand Reach soldiers and ten thousand mercenaries from the Gold Company. The two forces clashed with fury and hatred. In the end the experience, discipline, superior skills of the Winterlands soldiers proved once again unmatched.

Aegor was killed by Daemon in a singular combat, but the son of Aegor also called Aegor fled taking with him the survivors of the Gold Company. Then King Stark continued releasing the entire Reach from the Silver domain and the house Hightower was given the Reach's command provisionally.

In the Stormlands Maeghar was pressed to the point that he fled to the island of Tarth with twenty thousand soldiers and put the castle on siege, unfortunately for him the end was near. The skinchangers in Dragonstone and those who were with Prince Edrick Stark discovered that Maeghar fled to Tarth and drove his fleets and soldiers there.

In the middle of the year 238 Tarth legalistic troops Stark numbered at thirty thousand attacked Maeghar from the east. From the west twenty thousand dorneses and five thousand furious stormlanders attacked. From the south came Ser Duncan who was the Jury Shield of Prince Aegon leading three thousand loyal soldiers.

Maeghar's troops were slaughtered without mercy, Maeghar was killed in battle against Ser Duncan. Prince Edrick shortly after joined his ships and troops and launched an attack on the Steps and then to Tyrosh where he next to Osric Stark the marshal who led the troops of Bravos took the city.

In the eighth year of the war all outbreaks of Maeghar supporters were killed or severely punished. The free cities that supported Maeghar called for peace and paid heavy damages to the crowns and victors. The house Stark and Braavos that came out on top as they took advantage of the kingdom's weakness to make loans and profit.

The twenty-five-year-old prince Aemon Targaryen abdicated from the crown resolved to go to the Kingdom of Winter where he served as the Great Sage which was equivalent to Great Maester. Prince Aegon Targaryen became king of a kingdom broken by war.

Aegon's first act was to pay twenty-three million dragons to the house Stark and the Winter Bank, and five million to the Iron Bank as a token of goodwill. The sum in spite of being large was only a part of what the house Targaryen owed to the house Stark and the Winter Bank.

King Aegon had a good reign in its beginning, managing to appease all his vassals. In the seventh year of the reign of Aegon the Fifth Rebellion Silverfyre broke out.

The rebellion was taken by Aegor Blackfyre son of Bittersteel, he joined the Gold Company and surprisingly about fifteen thousand Dothraki taken by Khal Rhako. They landed at Bronzegate, where they were received by thirty thousand soldiers led by Ser Duncan the Tall.

The battle became known as Gate of the Screams, due to the amount of dead, that there was in the battle. Both sides were not willing to give up space or surrender they fought for every inch of land.

The Targaryen troops having succeeded in breaking one of the flanks composed of dothraki and mercenaries, then led by Lord Baratheon attacked the flank and consequently surrounded the troops.

Aegor and Khal Rhako with their men fought ferociously almost having managed to destroy the center Targaryen. The battle went on for hours until Aegor saw that he would have fled taking a thousand men from the Gold Company. Khal Rhako and his men fought to the death, but taking many men along with them. About thirty thousand men died, finishing there the Fifth Rebellion Silverfyre.

The reign of Aegon was very good, many expected a new ascension of the kingdom, until the children of Aegon married for love and generated new dissidence in the kingdom. The lords did not like it at all and criticisms were raised after Prince Dunkan married a commonwealth of the Winter Kingdom.

In the year 259, King Aegon traveled with his whole family to Summerhall, and there they planned an ascension of the Targaryen kingdom. But all this was done when, Maelys Silverfyre called The Monstrous with Aegor Silverfyre called The Old One aided by some alchemists, set fire to the Targaryen summer solar.

Those who fled were being slaughtered by men loyal to the Silverfyre, but in an act of bravery remembered to this day, Ser Duncan the Tall even very burned fought dozens of men buying enough time for Jaehaerys Targaryen and his wife and children to flee with their two grand-children, Rhaegar and Rhaenyra.

Jaehaerys and his family fled to Storm's End with a few men, from there they went to King's Landing. Where Jaehaerys prepared for the Sixth Rebellion Silverfyre, who landed at Cracklaw Point with eighty thousand men.

All the lords of Jaehaerys were called, Lord Tytos Lannister with his son Tywin. Lord Ormund Baratheon was there also with his son Steffon Baratheon and also Lord Luthor Tyrell.

The lords of Jahaerys gathered about fifty thousand soldiers and set out to face Maelys with Yi Ti troops, Qohor soldiers, Qarth men, shadowbinders of Asshai, men of various regions of the world, even say of Valiria. The army of Maelys became known as The Evil Monstrosity because of the numerous beasts and strange and deformed creatures.

It is said that the army emanated an aura of terror, oppression, evil, as if all their fears were aroused.

King Edwyle Stark heard about it and was advised by the Grand Master of the Green Priests and by Malaquo Hoterys the High Priest of Rhollor that this army was intended not only to dethrone the Targaryen but also to awaken all the great evils of the Age of Heroes .

Then in an action that had not taken place in over two hundred years, all the vassals of the Winter Kingdom were called to fight.

Lord William Tully and his two eldest sons Hoster Tully and Brynden Tully with forty thousand soldiers.

Lord Jarmy Arryn and his sons Jon Arryn, Jasper Arryn and Ronnel Arryn and with them sixty thousand knights of the Vale.

Lord Aeron Ironstark and his two brothers Quellon Ironstark and Maron Ironstark with about thirty thousand looters, who landed at Seaguard, and joined Lord Tully in the march.

Lord Jarick Stark of Hardhome was charged with destroying the pirate ships at sea, he gathered four hundred ships and fifty thousand soldiers from Beyond the Wall, set out on their mission.

Lord Jaehaerys Targaryen of Dragonstone's cousin to King Edwyle, joined ten thousand soldiers and five grown dragons, and near the houses Velaryon and Celtigar with an additional eight thousand soldiers, set out to meet Maelys and his troops.

And finally King Edwyle Stark with his sons crowned prince Rickard Stark, prince Bjorn Stark, Princess Morgana Stark, with them about one hundred and twenty thousand northerners, seven thousand giants, two thousand child of forest, a thousand mammoths, five hundred wizards of the Highest level and seven dragons among them Fafnir.

The army of Maelys had managed to beat the Targaryen army led by Ormund Baratheon and Aerys Targaryen, forcing them to retreat to Blackwater. Maelys wanted to attack them there, but news of a Tully marching army from the Winter Kingdom made him push his army into the Riverlands.

Maelys brought his army to the God's Eye, to face Tully, but who was expecting Maelys was Tully and Ironstark. Then on the horizon came the troops of the Winter Kingdom.

To the north the Stark were positioned, to the west Tully and Ironstark, to the east Arryn, of the south arose Targaryen of Dragonstone and the army of Aerys Targaryen and Ormund Baratheon.

The Maelys troops were great fighters, but as it was proved for thousands of years, no army was able to stand up to the power of the armies of the Winter Kingdom. The shadowbinders and other sorcerers of Maelys attempted some magic, but the five hundred magicians demonstrated their power by simply using a powerful magic that made all evil beings and hideous creatures of the Maelys army destroy themselves.

Then the ice dragons and fire dragons flew over the Maelys troops and unleashed their fires upon them. The Silverfyre troops did not have time to react to the terror when the troops of all Westeros except Dorne fell on them with fury.

The troops of Maelys and Aegor fought with everything they had, but were gradually overcome in numbers, strength and discipline. No man can stop before the fury of the men of the Winter Kingdom.

King Edwyle Stark and his sons near the Winter Guard and his Royal Guard personally cut a path through the Maelys troops. Brynden Tully fought against Aegor Silverfyre and killed him, Barristan Selmy fought against Maelys at the end of the battle.

A few hundred Maelys soldiers escaped and managed to flee to them, but that day many men gained great glory and fame. Principe Aerys refused to be near any citizen of the Kingdom of Winter and together with Ser Gerold Hightower and a few hundred men encamped in Antlers.

On the afternoon after the battle King Edwyle Stark himself made several men knights, he could choose any order. Since his kingdom was the seat of several religions with several orders of knights. The most prominent among those who won the cavalry were Selmy Barristan and Brynden Tully.

King Edwyle after talking to the parents of both boys offered them a position in his Royal Guard. Ser Brynden Tully readily accepted the service and took the gray robe, Ser Barristan had intended to ask to be part of the Royal Guard Targaryen, but since neither Prince Aerys nor Ser Gerold were present, the young lad accepted. Barristan became the first member of the Royal Guard of the Wolf and Dragon to be of another kingdom that was not part of the Kingdom of the Winter.

King Jaehaerys died two years later, and his son Aerys took over the Iron Throne. Aerys was well known for his hatred of Stark House and the Kingdom of Winter, but mainly because his dragons had prevented Targaryen from conquering all of Westeros.

Aerys also had plans to recover Dragonstone and the dragons and eggs from the Targaryen house from there. According to Aerys they were not really Targaryen, but mongrel of a filthy Stark and a rejected Targaryen whore.

For better or for worse a new era had begun in Westeros, and only the gods could tell what would happen in the years that followed.

* * *

 **Some topics that may not have been clarified.**

 **1- The Iron Thrones owes to the House Stark Winter Bank and the Iron Bank.**

 **2- The Blackfyre Rebellion was changed to Silverfyre Rebellion.**

 **3- Daemon Stark is Daemon Blackfyre, but born in Stark House, as well as Brynden Stark is Blood Raven, but born in House Stark, they are the children of Nicholas Stark and Daena Targaryen.**

 **4 - Blackhall is the equivalent of Harrenhall, but not burned by dragons and the supposed curse.**

 **5- Baelor Targaryen was manipulated by Prince Nicholas and by the High Septon of the Winter Kingdom, will be explained later.**

 **6- The ten richest houses of Westeros are Stark, Manderly, Icestark, Grafton, Mallister, Whitefang, Hightower, Velaryon, Targaryen of Dragonstone and Lannister.**

 **7- Rhaenyra won the Dragon Dance.**

 **8- It was in the reign of Daeron I that the dragons were extinct and not in that of Aegon III.**

 **Well that's it, there's a lot more to put, but I hope it has been explained.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, The Chronicles of Ice and Fire, nor the Stark House or any other element, George.R. does.

 **Heeeey folks, they thought I had abandoned this story did not they? But no I will not abandon this story, all I had was just a creative block, it happens to all writers.**

 **Let's get some notes.**

 **I want to thank Hannah for reviewing this chapter for me. I'm very happy to help her. Many thanks Hannah.**

I know the narrative in this chapter was not so good, but I promise I'll try something different in the next chapter, so please do not curse me.

 **And most important, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, THIS STRIKES ME SOON TO CONTINUE WRITING THAT HISTORY, SO PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS.**

Seriously, leave comments, praising or criticizing, even pointing out where I can improve or give suggestions. I am very happy when I see you commenting on compliments or giving suggestions or constructive criticism.

Well that's all, let's go some more of my mental delusions.

* * *

 **Two Kingdoms III**

Arc: The Kingdom forged by ice I

When at last king Edwyle Stark returned to Winterfell, he forged strong alliances, his daughter Morgana Stark married to Jon Arryn. Prince Bjorn Stark married Shaera Blackfyre, daughter of Lord Aemon Blackfyre.

And lastly the Winter King organized an engagement between his youngest son Torrhen and Kiara Towers.

The crown prince Rickard Stark was married to Alysanne Manderly daughter of the powerful and wealthy, Lord Theon Manderly.

From the union between Prince Rickard and Alysanne three children had been born Eddard and Edrick were called the four-year-old twins and Brandon was the youngest of two, and the princess was expecting a fourth child.

King Edwyle Stark VII reigned until the year 271, when he died of a disease in the lungs, his throne was assured, through his children and grandchildren.

Prince Rickard and Princess Alysanne had fathered six children; they were Eddard, Edrick, Brandon, Lyanna, Benjen and Velana all with the characteristics of the Stark House.

Prince Bjorn and Shaera Blackfyre had four children, Rhaelle, Aeron, Dale, and Maron, all of them strong and characteristic children from both houses.

Lord Jon Arryn and Lady Morgana Stark had had two sons, Robert and Arthur Arryn, children with Arryn's features, but Stark's eyes.

Prince Torrhen and Princess Kiara had two daughters, Mariah and Adara.

In the Kingdom of Edwyle the wealth of the Stark House practically doubled in size as well as almost the entire Kingdom of Winter.

And so ends the book "History of the Winter Kings of the Great Sage, Aemon Targaryen".

 **Rickard Stark**

I looked around my room, I was calm, there were the clothes I should wear for my coronation. By all the gods now I would be the King of Winter, so many questions came to my head.

I hoped I could do enough to be considered one of the great Kings and Queens of Winter, part of my predecessors were in that gallery. All of them had had great feats and marked the history of the Kingdom of Winter and Westeros. I wanted to be remembered for something, even for something small.

It reminded me of the many stories of the Kings and Queens of Winter and all that they did for the great Kingdom of Winter.

Each act was engraved on books, scrolls, manuscripts, these were kept in the Library of Winterfell, and the Library of the Royal University the largest and most complete of all the world, with many texts dating from the era of the Dawn.

Pulling the thoughts out of my head, I began to dress. I put on my mammoth skin pants, black leather high boots, black tunic with silver buttons, belt, wolf fur cloak, and finally the Night sword tied around my waist.

At the time of the coronation the Ice sword would be passed to me as the sign of royalty and I would deliver Night to my heir Eddard. This ritual was done since the two swords were forged by King Maron the Sorcerer King.

Magic was one of the most difficult subjects to learn, each of Stark's blood learned magic, I was proficient in wind and ice manipulation spells, but nothing compared to the things my brother Bjorn or my own wife could do.

Ice made me think of my dragon Náthair, one of the greatest ice dragons and one of the strongest, he had killed many hundreds of the army of Maelys, even today I remembered the screams of agony of men and women when our dragons descended upon them . None of them ever had a chance.

My wife Alysanne came into our rooms, she gave me a small smile and hugged me.

"You look very handsome, Rickard, it really looks like a king, it's time to go." I nodded to my wife, but I kissed her gently on the lips before, she had been my lifemate for fourteen years and given me four sons and two daughters , Each of them was a part of me. I loved Alysanne for all this, she was the perfect wife, a real queen.

"Come on, my queen," I said offering my arm to her.

The door opened to reveal the Royal Guard Commander, White Fang, and with him the rest of the Royal Guard composed of, Sister Brynden Tully, Sister Barristan Selmy, Sister Jonothor Darry, Sister Maegor Blacktyde, Sister Gwayne Brightsong, Sir Alyssa Karstark, Sir Jyanna Mudd, sor Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun.

"Well, at least you're all set up," he said with a laugh, my wife gave me a glare that made me swallow. The Royal Guards sketched some smile for the poor joke.

We headed out of the enclosed room while the Royal Guard followed and guarded us.

The corridors were somewhat empty, the servants should be in a hurry arranging everything for the party that would occur after the coronation.

Following in the corridors, I asked myself if Father was very nervous on the day of his coronation.

From tomorrow, the whole winter kingdom would be under my care and my responsibility, my father's counselors were old, they needed to get out of their positions with honor and I had to think of a way to do that.

Although I had many ideas for the new positions of the council although two or three of these positions were to remain the same.

What worried me most was the King's Hand position, I had exactly three strong candidates for the position, Jon Arryn my brother-in-law and Lord Sovereign of the Vale, my brother Bjorn and Lord Aemon Blackfyre.

All three had their merits and advantages, and it was difficult to decide which one would be most suitable for the position.

Lord Aemon was fifty-five, he was also one of the most influential men in the Winter Kingdom, as well as one of the best stewards, the man was one who could make men obey with just one look.

Lord Jon was forty-five, a man who had made the Vale prosper with my sister, he was a righteous, honorable, kind, and calm man who never made a hasty decision.

Prince Bjorn my brother was very intelligent, astute, one of the best magic experts I knew Bjorn was always wise and knew how to act and keep calm.

Each of them had great qualities and were very good for the position, but I was still in doubt about all of this. I barely realized that we had left Winterfell, until a gust of icy air hit my face.

My wife had a light smile on her face, she gave me a reassuring look as we drove to Alysanne's Sacred Grove.

Each Winter King was crowned in the Sacred Grove of Alysanne, but from a thousand years ago the Kings were crowned by the Faith of the Seven, Rhollor, Drowned God, and other faiths, showing that the Kingdom of Winter accepted each one Of the faith in his kingdom.

I followed down the main street, many children and commoners looked at me and my wife, as well as the Royal Guards, probably in wonder or thinking of the acclaimed order, the Royal Guards of the Winter Kingdom were some of the best swordsmen in the kingdom.

After about half an hour we reached the Sacred Grove of Alysanne, thousands were there, obviously it would not fit all, but I could distinguish plebeians, merchants, nobles as we strolled towards the gigantic heart tree in the center of the Sacred Grove.

Near the gigantic sacred tree were countless important lords as well as my cousins, uncles, nephews, and especially my children.

I could see the great lords, and the mighty men of my kingdom on the right.

Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale, with my sister Morgana and her children Jasper, Robin and Aspen, all of them with blond hair and blue eyes, all three were really from the hawk's blood as well as Stark blood.

The other lords of the Vale were Royce, Grafton, Waynwood, Brightsong, Redfort, and several others, the most prominent among them being Lord Artos Royce, Lord Andros Grafton, and Lord Selwyn Brightsong.

Lord Hoster Tully and his wife Minisa Whent, along with their sons Edmyn, Catelyn, Lysa and baby Edmure, the Tully certainly had achieved prominence in recent years, becoming well respected.

The most prominent Lords of the Riverlands there were Lord Aemon Blackfyre, Lord Wyllem Darry, Lord Beron Vance, Lord Boromir Mallister, and Lord Charles Blackfish.

From the Iron Islands came Lord Quellon Ironstark, and his sons Victarion, Qhored and Aeron, all of them with a calm and calm appearance.

Lord Rodrick Harlaw, Lord Aeron Goodbrother, Lord William Drumm were other of the Iron Island lords who were there as Lord Steffon Lancaster who intended to be made the Shield Island Protector. Although the man still had much to prove himself.

There also was Lord Jaehaerys Targaryen his daughter Daenys, her son Bael, and his grandson Aegon, representing Dragonstone.

And from the North there were lords Icestark, Sunstark, Whitefang, Manderly, Greystark, Karstark, Umber, as well as the houses of the giants, the children of the forest, and several other houses represented there to honor the coronation.

On the right side were some representatives of Aerys Targaryen, or rather King Aerys, the man was unstable, but nevertheless a king, probably he would not appear at the coronation of a Stark so he sent some representatives, I recognized Lord Tywin Lannister, Ser Gerold Hightower and Lord Steffon Baratheon there.

I made a mental note to talk to the men who were there later, out of courtesy and respect, the men here being Aerys Targaryen's closest friends, and having a conversation with them would not hurt.

I also recognized the Crowned Princess of Dorne, along with her sons Doran, Oberyn and Elia, as well as her brother Lewyn Martell.

The Grand Master of the Green Priests, Elijah Blackwood beckoned to me, beside them were the leaders of the other religions who had prominence in the Winter Kingdom.

\- On this day we come to the presence of the gods to prestige this moment, the death of a king marks the end of a cycle, and the coronation of a king marks the beginning of a cycle, whether we noble or plebeian, rich or poor, we must dedicate ourselves In doing our best from the moment of our birth until the day of our death. – Elijah really was a good speaker who knew how to keep everyone's words fixed.

\- Crown Prince Rickard Stark, please. – Elijah kept looking at me intently.

I nodded knowing what I should do, I stepped forward to kneel before the Tree Heart.

\- In the presence of these witnesses and the gods, I swear to give all of myself for my kingdom and my subjects, I swear to respect each of the gods and each of the religions, I swear to be impartial in my judgments, I swear to cherish justice and honor , I swear all this to the gods, that they be witnesses of this and they will punish me if I leave aside one of these words. – I spoke the words loudly so that it was heard, while in silence I made a silent prayer for the gods to give me Wisdom for me in my reign.

\- You have sworn, the gods and men are the witnesses. I exhort you to be wise in your decisions, to have courage and intelligence in battles, and to be honest and fair to your people. Rise Up King Rickard Karstark, fifth of his name, King of the Winterlands, Riverlands, Vale, Iron Islands, Beyond the Wall, King of the First Men and Andals, Guardian of the Winter Kingdom, Guardian of Peace. – The voice of the Grand Master Elijah echoed through the Sacred Grove.

Then it was followed by each of the great faiths of the Kingdom of Winter, about an hour later the crown of swords made of metal from the sky and silver was put on my head.

\- LONG LIFE TO THE KING, THAT FOR MANY YEARS HE CAN REIGN. – Bjorn shouted loudly, now it was part of the coronation.

I stood looking at everyone there, two squires brought Ice to my front.

\- Princess Alysanne, Prince Eddard Stark, come forward. – I shouted to the crowd to hear.

Alysanne and Eddard came and knelt before me, my wife and my heir, a servant came bringing me a crown that was made especially for Alysanne, another crown had been brought to Eddard.

\- A great king needs a great queen by his side, a wise and intelligent woman who will help me to govern and give me wise counsel. Stand up now as Queen Alysanne. – I said, putting the crown under Alysanne's head, which rose with a big smile on her face and stood beside me with a true Winter Queen.

I drew Ice out and laid it on Eddard's shoulder, which for his merit not a moment's shudder.

\- My son, my firstborn, I lay upon you a heavy burden, to be my heir, the crowned prince of the Kingdom of Winter. Rise up Prince Crowned Eddard Stark. – my eldest son stood up with a stoic face, but I could see a glow of mixed emotions deep inside his eyes.

After that my entourage composed of the royal family, royal guard, chief nobles, some knights walked all over Winter City where people came to greet their new king and his new queen.

I really enjoyed seeing my people so happy and shouting their blessings to us, I could only hope to live up to everything they expected of me.

We enter Winterfell, past statues of several people, important of the Kingdom of the Winter, as well as numerous tapestries depicting countless moments of the history of the kingdom.

As we reached the doors of the Throne Hall I stopped for a moment to admire the Fafnir and Freya ice dragons that had been carved in gold and silver in the huge doors and were adorned with precious stones.

Eddard, Edrick, and Brandon would soon do the ritual to see which of the ice dragons would make a connection with them for the rest of their lives.

I crossed the throne room as everyone bowed as I passed, I climbed the steps and sat on the Winter Throne, while my wife sat on a throne that was made for royal consorts.

I gave a signal for all to stand.

\- Today in the year eight thousand and two hundred since Brandon the Builder, we begin another reign remember King Edwyle VII and his conquests, tomorrow morning I will announce my Royal Council and the other positions. – the many nobles and important people They nodded, though some seemed almost excited about the chance that they might be nominated for some important and prominent position.

\- Tonight we'll have our big party as usual at the beginning of a reign, let's all celebrate tonight. – and it was also good to distract everyone's minds away from these political games and stratagems. I could see that the Aerys delegation watched with curiosity all that was happening.

I looked at my wife and saw that she was taking a few glances at the Aerys delegation as well although I should ask her what her intention was, my wife was not a person of half motives.

Everyone looked at me a little more anxious for what I was going to say, but I thought it wiser to leave some of my plans for after I appointed my Royal Council, my wife could give me some good advice on that.

I gave a short wave of dismissal as they waited for each of them to leave the Throne Room, only my family, one or two very close friends, and the Royal Guard remained, it was necessary to keep a close reign over Brandon and Lyanna during this party. Mainly let them away from their giant wolves.

(Time Jump).

(Night.)

Music sounded loud in my ears, the cries of joy of celebrated nobles echoed everywhere, it was a beautiful sight to see from where I was sitting at the King's table, to my right this is my wife, my sister Morgana and her husband Jon Arryn, to my left sat my brother Bjorn his wife Shaera and besides them Torrhen with his wife Kiara.

On the landing below were two tables at the table on the right, my sons were sitting, as were the children of my brothers and the children of several other nobles who were wings at Winterfell, such as Jorah Mormont, Jon Umber, Berena Icestark, Catelyn Tully, Jon Blackfish , Allara Brightsong, Devan Waynwood, Morien Hunter, Victarion Ironstark, Samwell Goodbrother. These were just a few of the young nobles being taught in Winter City and Winterfell.

At the next table were the living members of my father's Royal Council. The oldest at the table was Lord Kermit Blackfish who served as Minister of Magic in the reign of my grandmother Morgana Stark and my father. The ninety-seven-year-old man had proved how high a fifth son could rise, even as old the former Minister of Magic exuded a confidence and authority that left many men ashamed.

I saw that some lords were talking to the Aerys delegation that seemed half-displaced and did not expect such a warm welcome. They should expect to be treated poorly, which proved to be a false mistake, all were well received in the Winter Kingdom, even if they were advisors to an erratic king and who hated the savages of the North.

Aerys was not a threat, but he had to be watched because his mind became worse and more erratic every day. A mad king on the throne would only bring trouble, especially if he did not pay the debts his throne had.

The Targaryen throne owed much gold to the Winter Bank even though they had taken out their debt with the Iron Bank. That Aerys delegation would probably try to talk about a new type to increase the payout deadline and lower interest rates.

But I did not want to think about Aerys tonight, I would enjoy it with my vassals and my family.

Tomorrow would be the day to come back serious and I would have to take all the worries of the Winter Kingdom and rule.

Even though the kingdom was prosperous there were still differences among some lords, there were also the problems of dealing with so many religions, the only thing that kept some septans and priests from trying to impose their own beliefs on force in people were the strict and limiting laws they had Been left by King Nicholas, and then perfected.

Then there were relations with Dorne and Braavos, even though we had an alliance the problems existed, especially when Stark House had a branch in Braavos and that branch was one of the most powerful of the free city.

Dorne wanted to get closer to the Winter Kingdom, and it would require a wedding ring, I had six children, though Brandon and Lyanna would hate to be put on an engagement, but if necessary they should learn to make sacrifices my wildest children not Could always do their will or do what they please, always.

\- Are you all right, Rickard? – I was taken from my reverie by feeling Alysanne's hand on my shoulder, my wife had a gentle smile on her handsome face.

I drank a little of my wine, and shortly after I returned the smile to my wife.

\- On second thought, dear, tomorrow we will have serious matters to take care of. And I end up worrying about it. – I replied to Alysanne, I could see her make a quick grimace before reaching for her hand over mine.

\- Do not worry about it, Rickard. If you want, we can retire to our rooms. – Alysanne gave me a look with a malicious glow, which made me smile again, after so many years together just thinking about lying with Alysanne made my body tremble with desire.

\- In a few minutes my queen, I'll have some words with Tywin Lannister. And then we'll retire. – I winked at my wife and smiled before turning and putting on my royal face and getting up from the table.

As I left the table and headed for Tywin Lannister, White Fang, Ser Barristan and Ser Gwayne Brightsong followed me like shadows.

At the table with my wife was Ser Alyssa Karstark, Ser Jyanna Mudd, Ser Maegor Blacktyde, my wife had managed to establish a friendship with the two women of the Royal Guard, and Maegor was a calm and serious man.

With my children was Ser Wun Wun, Ser Brynden Tully, Ser Jonothor Darry, my children liked the royal guards especially Barristan and Brynden.

I could see that Lord Tywin was looking at me now as approached the table where they were, and Gerold Hightower had stood beside him, the Aerys Royal Guard Commander was a serious man of few words, but a fine swordsman.

Although a great swordsman, ser Gwayne Brightsong was considered the best swordsman in the Winter Kingdom. I still remembered the training that ser Gwayne faced against Ser Barristan, Ser Brynden and Ser Jonothor, and defeated them. The only one who could match Gwayne was White Fang although the children of forest had a good hundred years of experience more than Gwayne.

When I reached the table of Tywin Lannister who bowed and held out the hand I took in a greeting.

\- Your Grace, I wish you luck and prosperity in your reign. I also bring the greetings and congratulations of King Aerys and his family. – Aerys' Hand was serious and formal in his words that I almost came to believe in him.

Aerys would never wish for congratulations or greetings to a Winter King, much less wish something good for a kingdom he thought should have folded to Aegon and licked his boots like the dogs we were.

King Targaryen kept it for him, but the spies and the Information Minister were able to pass this information on to me.

\- I thank you, Lord Tywin, for my greetings and the wish for good news for Aerys, that he may reign in peace and prosperity. – none of my words were true, the only thing I wanted from Aerys was for him to leave the Kingdom Of the Winter in peace and to pay the debt. As for the rest by me he could swallow wildfyre and I would care less.

Lannister nodded in agreement, though he knew it was all courtesy, no love between me and Aerys.

\- Your Grace, I must say I wish to talk to you about the crown's debt to the Winter Bank. – The tone of the man was earnest, and there he came to the same litany of ever more concessions and lower interest and taxes.

Aerys was supposed to trade her Master of Coin for an old woman who bargained for the market, for over ten years they bartered the debt and tried to lower her interest or lower taxes.

\- Lord Tywin, we will talk tomorrow or later, I must first speak to my Royal Council and the director of the Winter Bank. Only then can we talk about debt. – he said in a purposeful tone, I did not want to worry about it now, let alone debts that another kingdom had.

\- Tell me, Lord Tywin, that your wife gave you twin children, a girl and a boy if I'm not mistaken. – Tywin's eyes brightened quickly when I mentioned his wife and children, the man nodded.

\- Yes, Your Grace, two twins the girl is Cersei and the boy is Jaime. They are five years old. – Lord Tywin, he seemed almost cheerful and relaxed in speaking of his children, although the man was known for the Reyne and Tarbeck massacre.

\- How good Lord Tywin, children are the joy of parents and our legacy for the future. – the man agreed to my words in a brief nod, Tywin Lannister did not look like a man of many words.

The silence lasted a few moments, before I smiled.

\- Well, my Lord, if I may, I will retire now. My wife is waiting for me. – With a smile and a wave I retired returning to my table towards my queen.

Gerold Hightower had been silent in the distance observing everything, probably to report to Aerys, sometimes I was astonished by the loyalty of the Royal Guard, if Aerys were my monarch, I do not know if I would serve him. At best the man was erratic.

I walked to the table, seeing my wife came to meet me with a smile, when she got close I hooked her arm into mine. The lords would not mind if I retired now, the party had lasted at least three hours so far.

The path from where the party was taking place in the free, wooded area next to the Alysanne Woods from there to Winterfell again was a short, quick hike without interruption.

We entered Winterfell and headed for the royal quarters inside the gigantic ancient fortress, the corridors were beautiful to see, we passed through one of the tapestries that represented the Conquest of the Vale showed in battle the king Jon V mounted on a huge stallion with a direwolf at your side.

The successful invasion made the power of the Winter Kingdom grow even more and dominate most of the trade across the sea.

The closer to the royal quarters, the more I was apprehensive because this had been my father's chamber, and several other kings and queen before him, made me a little worried as if each one of them was watching me and evaluating me for To know if I was worthy of the Winter Throne.

When we finally arrived at the doors I could smile, I had often come here to talk to my parents and ask for advice. At the right door was a mighty gray carved giant wolf with golden green eyes, and in the left door was a gigantic ice dragon with eyes so cold and icy that it brought a sense of power and arrogance.

In fact the House Stark ice dragons have never been defeated or even frightened, they are and remain the greatest pride of the Winter Kingdom. A pride that had given us power and made the Stark House be feared and respected, though we were never completely dependent on our dragons.

The Kingdom of Winter has conquered many things and many battles have been won by self-worth, always concerned to improve our armies, and grow even more.

Inside the rooms I saw that there was nothing else from my father or mother they had been decorated and had different objects now. Alysanne had done a really good job.

I walked to the table leaning against the wall and poured two glasses of wine, Alysanne was there with a small smile on her face that made me smile at her.

I gave her the first cup and I got the second.

\- A toast to life. – I said, taking a sip of my wine.

\- A toast to us. – my queen took her wine watching me intently. Gods, I love you so much.

I walked up behind Alysanne and ran my fingers through the loops that held her dress, despite having a busy hand I managed to untie them quickly. Just by the shoulders was the dress, I turned Alysanne and kissed her taste of sweet and delicious lips.

With some aggression I pulled Alysanne's dress down after, tossed my goblet into the wall. A sense of possessiveness washed over me every time had Alysanne around. Maybe it was my dragon and wolf blood that acted on me like this, I remember the first time, met her knew she had to be mine.

\- Mine. – I growled, kissing Alysanne as my fingers dug into her waist and led her to the bed. I lifted my wife and threw her on the huge bed I had in my bedroom while I took off my clothes myself.

This night would be ours and tomorrow I would worry about the rest of my problems.

(Time Jump).

(Morning.)

I walked down the corridors of Winterfell with a broad smile on my face, reminding me of the wonderful evening had with Alysanne. Gods we had had sex for hours and hours, my wife really still had all the disposition of a young lady. My giant wolf Shadow trotted at my side seemingly unconcerned with everything to be around. I had released him from the kennel before leaving for the throne room.

Even after six children and fifteen years of marriage she was still the same as I was when I met her at the age of fifteen, although my wife was wiser, smarter and more cunning.

Alysanne Manderly had been considered one of the most beautiful women of the Winter Kingdom and even today in her thirty-fifth year she was a beautiful and graceful woman.

\- Tell me White Fang, do you think I can rule the Winter Kingdom? – my question to the Royal Guard had a motive.

I could see that the Commander stood up, a small children of the forest no more than a meter and a half and yet one of the deadliest swordsmen of the last century.

\- Your Grace. I have known you since you were a child, you were taught and bred to be a king. Your father trusted you and knew that you could deal with it. But if you are reassured, no man or woman is prepared enough to take over a kingdom, you will need help, but in the end you will do the best. – White Fang spoke with a wisdom that left me much admired and won a smile of mine, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Gwayne Brightsong who accompanied me had small smiles on their faces.

\- Well, let's hope I do it right is not it. – he said with a purposeful tone.

As we reached the doors of the Throne Room I let my fingers tangled in Shadow's fur, the giant wolf gave a faint purring purr with the caress. A monster on the battlefield, but a big baby when he caressed it.

I entered the throne room with a proud look, my crown on my head was a reminder that I am the king.

\- All standing to receive His Grace, King Rickard Stark, the fourth of his name, Lord of the Winter Kingdom, King of the Winterlands, Riverlands, Vale and Islands, Protector of the Territory, Guardian of Peace. – The royal butler Kaleb Whitehorn screamed loudly, his voice ringing in the hall with intensity.

As I walked down the aisle beside Alysanne, could see the hundreds of nobles there, lords from all parts of the kingdom, childre of forest, giants, humans. All bound together by a kingdom that everyone loved.

I climbed on the Winter Throne while Alysanne sat on the throne beside her.

It was time to name my royal council.

\- As everyone knows a good king, he needs good counselors to help him govern and give him good advice. Today I will quote the members of my royal council. – I paused in my speech.

\- Lord Aemon Blackfyre. – my voice reverberated through the hall, making everyone pay attention to the middle-aged man walking forward and knelt before the Winter Throne, few could match him in administration and politics.

\- Your Grace, Blackfyre House had served Stark House as it has served for over a hundred years. – all eyes were on Lord Aemon, House Blackfyre was close relative of House Stark, created by Jon Stark who took the ancestral sword of House Targaryen.

I could see Blackfyre clinging to Lord Aemon's belt.

\- Thank you for your loyalty, my Lord, so come up to serve as the King's Hand and your best for the kingdom. – Some people seemed shocked, but most seemed to have expected this decision, everyone knew just how good Lord Aemon was for the position.

\- I am honored Your Grace. – Aemon bowed one last time before the royal steward came to him with the King's Hand emblem.

He sat in the Hand chair, which positioned to the right of the two thrones below.

\- I call Lord Bael Targaryen from Dragonstone. – it was common knowledge that the Targaryen of Dragonstone hated the Targaryen of King's Landing and hatred was reciprocal.

Well the hatred between the two houses existed since Baelor gave Dragonstone to Stark House when Prince Nicholas and High Septon Yoren Manderly went to King's Landing and said they had had a view that the dragons had died because Dragonstone was a den of sin and abominations with the incestuous practices and deaths that have occurred.

Baelor fell so well in history and in the tale that he immediately accepted the proposal that Stark House could take Dragonstone as part of his kingdom and thus take the burden of the sins off the shoulders of House Targaryen to show goodwill with Baelor for that with this the dragons would return.

The two parties made a contract that was signed quickly and less than three months later it was all revealed.

Bael Targaryen, the second son of Lord Jaehaerys, has always shown great strategic and martial ability, even surpassing more experienced and war-hardened people.

At last I left my thoughts and focused on the man kneeling before the throne.

\- Your Grace. – Just two words said quietly, but it was more than necessary to make me look serious and take a hard look.

\- Bael Targaryen you have shown skills that surpass even men and women older than you, for this reason I nominate you as Minister of War. That you match the height of the position. – The twenty-seven-year-old looked rather shocked, but nodded and bowed to his appointed spot on the Council.

Kind of hard for such a job on his shoulders, but I was recognizing his abilities and giving a little more credibility and power in court to the Targaryen of Dragonstone.

\- Lord Jon Arryn, come forward. – My brother-in-law at Morgan's side looked rather shocked and exchanged a quick glance with my sister before coming forward and kneeling in front of the throne.

\- My King, count on me for whatever you need. – beautiful and honored words from the Lord Paramount of the Vale, but Jon deserved to be rewarded with this position and I had the exact place for him to serve.

\- Yes, for this reason I ask you to go up and serve on the Royal Council as Minister of Justice, there is not a more just and impartial man I know. – The words left my lips quietly as I could almost see the smile forming on Alysanne's lips.

My sister Morgana in the crowd had her eyes somewhat widened, for a moment our eyes met and I smiled at her.

\- You honor me, Your Grace, I will serve you with my best and do everything so that no law is mocked and that my judgments and sentences are always impartial. – Jon came up with a smile and took his seat between Aemon and Bael, good three positions have been, let's continue.

Now it was a moment that I knew people were going to question arduously without counting the speculations that would have been for some time the position of Minister of Magic.

I could see Lord Kermit Blackfish watching me from the crowd. I had talked a lot with the old man who served for seventy years in the position of Minister of Magic. In that conversation he had shown me the best way to deal with this situation.

Gods help me.

\- Prince Bjorn Stark, come forward. – all eyes turned to my brother who walked elegant and confident and bowed to me before looking into my eyes. I could almost see the questions he had, knew that my brother would be shocked at what I would do and with the appointment.

Bjorn did not have to say words of loyalty, he was my brother and the Stark valued the family above all else.

\- Bjorn, you will serve me as my new Minister of Magic, may the gods bless you. – you could see the shocked looks of many in the crowd, of course they would be shocked.

Bjorn was my brother and was an apprentice of Lord Kermit, many would think it was favoritism, that was my fear when I went to talk to the Ex Minister of Magic. He had instructed me that Bjorn was the best choice to be the new minister and that the other two candidates that I had selected should be elevated.

Samyra Thenn would receive the position of General Director of the School of Magic, and Maron Frost would become the new Commander of the Wizards of the Winter Kingdom, although both were to be Bjorn's subordinates.

I could see that my brother was very shocked and walked to the chairs and sat down without saying a word, I hope he does not faint while the court is in session.

Lord Aemon seemed pleased and pleased that his son-in-law was made Minister of Magic, the man was greedy, not that I could rebuke him, since even I had my ambitions.

\- Lady Alyssa Grafton. – the woman in question was next to a cousin of mine from a side branch of the Stark House, not surprising that they were lovers.

Alyssa Grafton was beautiful and certainly could make both men and women fall to her feet in love.

\- Your Grace, what your desire. – The woman had a melodic, soft voice, her words almost like caresses, though many did not see it, but I could tell she kept a close eye on Alysanne.

I had to hold myself so would not growl.

\- Milady will serve as Minister of Commerce, your intelligence and insight will be very useful to me and to help the Kingdom of Winter trade grow even more. – No one could deny Alyssa Grafton's abilities, the woman had made the fortune of House Grafton grow a lot in the last few years and surely she would have very good ideas for the whole Kingdom. With everything she did not try anything with my wife, I would not accept it.

\- It is an honor to serve in your counsel, Your Grace. – Alyssa bowed gracefully and headed for one of the seats.

Let's go ahead, but some positions and we would be ready.

\- Lady Asha Harlaw. – the middle-aged woman came to the imposing front showing a greater authority than that of many men.

Asha Harlaw was considered the greatest and most experienced captain of the Royal Fleet had been proven many times at sea and in battles against pirates and smugglers.

Most of the people should have already made the call and that she would be named, no one would deny that the woman was the best for the job, since she was about twenty-two that she was a ship's captain.

Stopping in front of the throne Asha did not say a single word she just knelt and stared at me. A hard and inflexible woman with a quick and cunning mind.

\- Milady, no one has shown as many skills at sea as you have, so I ask you to serve on the Royal Council as Minister of Ships, I know you will do excellent service, and how anyone who has so much experience can teach a lot, for all. – I hid a small smile that formed on my lips as the woman stood up with a smile of her own.

\- I am honored, Your Grace, I will prove that your confidence will not be in vain, I will give my best for the Kingdom of Winter. – With one final bow, the woman withdrew to the chairs of the royal council, sitting down beside Lady Grafton.

I could see many people agreeing to the decision, though one or two had disgusted looks, but that was not much of a concern now.

At such times it was good that the Stark House was so feared, it kept people from talking too much or attempting an open rebellion.

\- Great Sage Aemon and Lord Jon Icestark come forward. – the two men in question came forward.

The men spared no word or praise.

Aemon Targaryen, named Great Sage was probably one of the wisest men of the Winter Kingdom and had helped my father much in his reign. The position of the Great Sage remained until his death, but it would always be good to reaffirm my support for the man.

Lord Jon Icestark, simply a man who had made the royal treasure grow to incredible heights through well-made investments, lending to lords, debt collection and incredible planning. The man knew exactly what to do, and the money seemed to multiply in his hands, because of his ability.

So much so that in the last year of the reign of Jaehaerys II, Jon got King Targaryen to pay four million dragons he owed to the Winter Kingdom, and at the same time Jaehaerys made two loans of five hundred thousand dragons each.

I looked at the two in front of the throne.

\- Both have always shown incredible abilities and a great concern for the sake of the Winter Kingdom, I ask you to serve in my counsel as you have served my father's. – The two men smiled at the same time and nodded, though Lord Icestark added a deep bow before me before moving on to his seat, Aemon simply went to the chair and sat down.

\- Lady Serena Greystark. – the head of House Greystark came forward with a smile on her face, she had served as Information Minister in the reign of my father.

Serena was only fifteen when she took up the position and now the same age as me was probably the finest and most prepared for such a vital and important position. Having information about their enemies their movements, their secrets, the tactics they liked to adopt was essential.

Information was knowledge and knowledge is one of the most vital weapons in the game of thrones, my father only managed to ambush and deceive Maelys because he had detailed information on Maelys.

Information Ministers were usually greenseers, skinchangers, or wargs, which helped a lot when it came to getting information about everyone.

\- I am here to serve Your Grace. – Lady Serena was very beautiful with her dark hair and pale eyes and a curvy body, if I had not met and married Alysanne, sure Serena would have been my choice of wife.

Alysanne had a fixed stare at Serena, the two always had a little rivalry, nothing that overstepped the limits, but there were still taunts on both sides.

\- My lady, I beg you to continue serving as Minister of Information, for you have done a fine and wonderful work in the reign of my late father, and I ask you to continue serving the Kingdom of Winter, now under my reign. – beautiful, firm words coming from me, which gave Serena an appraising look.

\- I accept, Your Grace, I will do the best as I have always done until today. – with this the Lady of Fort of the Wolf left and headed for the place with a small smile on her lips.

Serena had only one daughter, who was also named Serena, a beautiful ten-year-old girl very much like her mother in many ways, but she had a touch of the late Edwyle Stark's third-born son of a grandmother's cousin.

\- Ser Aeron Stark of Hardhome, Ser Luke Belial, come forward. – the two men in question quickly came all good warriors and commanders, these two were the best options for the positions they occupied.

The two fell in front of me almost at the same time with a chorus of 'Your Grace'.

They were also honored and intelligent, a necessary point.

\- You have shown many skills have conquered great deeds and will be rewarded for this, Ser Aeron come up to serve as Commanders of the Ice Mantles and that you can lead them with excellence, Ser Luke you served for many years in the Guard of Winter is one of the best fighters And commanders of the kingdom, I ask you to serve as Commander General of the Winter Guard. – The two men were shocked at everything I said.

Aeron had shown a great sense of honor and justice that the people nourished respect he was ideal to be Commander of the Ice Mantles guarding the Winter City, it did not hurt that he was the second son of Lord Jon Stark of Hardhome. The Stark of Hardhome were very loyal, but they needed a position as a reward.

Luke Belial was the third son of Lord Erik Belial, one of the most influential and powerful lords to guard the Shield Isles on behalf of the Stark. The House Belial deserved to be rewarded for its loyalty, and Luke served for twenty years as ten of these years as one of the five Commanders.

\- You honor me, Your Grace, I accept and swear that I will serve my best. – Luke was always honored to thank and agree.

\- As I also accept my King. – Aeron still seemed shocked at his appointment which made a smile come to my face.

The two men went to the chairs and sat down where they were greeted by their companions.

\- The Royal Guard command had remained with White Fang, served the Kingdom of Winter for more than two hundred years, and deserves to continue as Commander. – all agreed unanimously with the decision, because all respected immensely the son of the forest.

Many thought that if White Fang died Ser Gwayne Brightsong would assume the role of Commander of the Royal Guard which was not a fact far from the truth.

\- I confirm my father's decision, House Lancaster has continued as Shield Island Guards, Lord Steffon will do a great job. – one more confirmed position, some did not like the Lancaster as the Shield Islands Protector, but they had done a good job in the last two hundred years.

Soon he would have to meet with all the sovereign lords of the Kingdom of Winter to know where he should invest more resources, where we could reduce the work a little, all these meetings were necessary.

\- Lords Beorn Thenn, Sigovax Giantsbane, Wyllem Darry served as the three General Ministers. – the three in question came forward and quickly sat down in the last three seats of the Council.

My Real Advice was now complete.

I could see the Princess of Dorne Méria with her children all of them looking at me on the Winter Throne.

Now the real game began.

I would need to form alliances with my allies and vassals to keep the united kingdom.

My son Eddard the heir to the throne would be the first on the list that I should arrange a good and advantageous marriage.

The best choices were Elia Martell Dorne Princess, Catelyn Tully, Lyra Frost, Helena Ryder and Joy Ironstark.

They were the girls around Eddard's age, and the ones who would bring more advantages, I wondered if Lord Tywin did not attempt a wedding ring, but he was probably going to want to marry his daughter to Aerys' son. Which reminded me that Aerys had a daughter too and that he would probably marry the two to keep the Targaryen's blood pure.

Really the big game was just beginning, I do not know if I'm prepared, but I know I will not lose it, because defeat means death in the game of thrones.

Winterfell's dragons would prevail as they had prevailed until then for more than eight thousand years.

Winter is coming.

* * *

 **LET'S ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS.**

 **I will not kill Catelyn, no more, I do not know if she will be paired with Ned, but I will not kill her.**

 **As for Cersei Lannister I still have doubts about which way to go with her, and even with the House Lannister. I have some ideas, but I will analyze them and think long before they are put into practice.**

 **NOW I'LL TALK SOME MORE.**

 **I wanted to do this chapter to be more like a transition. That now the story will be treated in Points of View, so the chapter introduced some characters that will be important further on and quoted some things that could lead to the consequence of others later in history.**

 **NOW I WANT TO ASK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. (HOW MUCH DRAMA.)**

 **Leave pairs suggestions please, BUT these pairs have to have logic, in Westeros not everything is love, so when they are suggesting couples they come with some advantage be it political / economic / military.**

 **That these unions have context. You can send me your suggestions in the Reviews or send me PM.**

 **Thank you very much for your attention. That's all, see you later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone, how are you? How long!**

 **I wanted to explain the reasons for my disappearances, at the end of that if many do not know, I started a dating at a distance, unfortunately things did not work very well, this added to the fact that I am studying for a public contest that will occur on the 22nd of this month, also linked to the facts that I started to play in some quiz, this all took time, and I got into a great creative blockage that I could not generate any really good story, nor produce a good chapter.**

 **I will not stop with my story A Different Choice Changes the whole story, but in History of Wolves I will start reworking it since it has many mistakes, and I'm thinking of writing a crossover maybe, or a different story that happened at some point different historical from Westeros.**

 **What topic would you find interesting for a change.**

 **The Invasion of the Andals**

 **Conquest of Aegon**

 **Dance of the Dragons**

 **Achievement in Daeron**

 **First Rebellion Blackfyre (I love Daemon, you have no idea)**

 **Robert Rebellion (Fuck You Rhaegar)**

 **I have a last request, I would need someone willing to help me in the revision and translation of the texts, since my first language is not English, and I still have some difficulties, if someone is willing to call me by PM, I pay very well , you can choose between hugs or kisses.**

 **PS: Expect a chapter with Ned's point of view soon enough.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, I'm back. Stronger than ever. This story did not die even though I was discouraged, but she did not die.**

 **I want to thank all the inbox messages that I received this hiatus time, they helped me a lot. I came back and I want to continue, and I also have new ideas. At the end of this chapter you will have my new ideas for fics, I hope you like my new projects.**

 **I ask you to leave a comment, a suggestion, that helps a lot to us writers.**

 **I also want to ask for a beta to help me in the stories, because let's face it, my English is terrible, so please, if you have interest, call inbox.**

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

 **Arc I: The Kingdom Forged by Ice II**

He woke up that morning with a ray of sunlight passing through the windows of the window that came directly in my eyes, a slight sigh came out, slowly rising from the enormous bed stretched his aching muscles, looked around the large room, really big when was the Crown Prince of the Winter Kingdom there were certain advantages and privileges, but hundreds of other responsibilities and concerns.

He walked to a corner of the room, where a silver bowl and a pitcher of water were placed on a small table, placing the same in the basin made his morning hygiene, wearing the clothes for that day, the colors that the Stark usually wore were gray, ice blue, silver, black and white, finished dressing and held Night by the side of his belt, going towards the window opened watching the birds that flew away, his gaze wandered to the gigantic Winter City, which stretched below Winterfell, could see the banners of hundreds of houses dotted around the city, Umber, Manderly, Greystark, Ryder, Towers, Tully, Blackfyre, Vance, Bracken, Mallister, Arryn, Brightsong, Royce, Waynwood, others, Martell, Yronwood, Dayne, Fowler, and several others of Dorne, could also see the Braavos Stark standard as well as hundreds of others crowning the glorious city of the Winter Kingdom.

He heard a soft knock on the door and she opened revealing Jory Cassel, his squire, the boy was good, smiled at him, running his hand through the stubble of his chin, and his beautiful, solemn face.

– Are you okay, Jory? – He asked quietly to the thirteen-year-old boy, who was looking curious.

– My Prince, your father, King Rickard requests your presence in the royal council room – Jory said and Ned nodded to him, many things had changed in those six years, some events that had changed the known world.

Exactly five years ago the pirates of the Stepstones, along with Lys, Myr and Tyrosh had made a somewhat unexpected alliance that threatened to cause many problems to the trade of all Westeros and Essos. The Kingdom of Winter, with Braavos, Volantis and the rest of the Free Cities united against the Kingdom of the Three Daughters and Stepstones, was a bloody and difficult war, but in the end ended with the Allied alliance defeating the pirates and the three Free Cities, Eddard remembered to have acted like Reigning Prince, beside the Royal Council, Ned felt a little dislocated, but in the end he had a sense of pride of himself, for having done well.

Eddard left the room, and besides Jory, he saw out there too, ser Jonothor Darry, who was guarding him, a moment of sad sorrow passed through Eddard as he remembered the royal guards who had died protecting his father, all on account of stupidity and arrogance of Aerys II, shortly after the victory of the Allied coalition, Aerys attacked by surprise Dragonstone to siege, as the dragons were out, was done with ease, unfortunately for Aerys, the Kingdom of Winter was warned by means skinchangers, and then the dragons came, but unfortunately it was a bloody battle, where Jyanna Mudd and Alyssa Karstark perished on the Knight Smiling sword a sworn sword of Aerys II, a cruel and brutal man, the Royal Guard Commander, White Fang, perished also, protecting his king, but died as a legend fighting against four knights of Aerys' royal guard, killing ser Gwayne Gaunt, ser Marston Thorne, severely injured ser Robar Morrigen, and perished by the sword of Gerold Hightower.

At last the battle was won and Aerys fled to the capital, since that day, the Kingdom of Winter had distanced itself much from the rest of the continent, diminishing commerce, but maintaining commerce with its allies in Essos, a great tension had taken proportions, and Eddard knew that his father had a deep rage of the Iron Throne, Ned understood a little of the anger his father felt, ser Oswell Whent took the white robe in place of Alyssa Karstark, and ser Gwayne Brightsong, the post of Commander of the Royal Guard , the other two posts had been vacant ever since.

Walking down the aisles, he knew that the reason for this meeting with his father was only a married Eddard with a powerful noble girl, so all the Northern houses were here for the Summer Equinox, Eddard knew that the time he would marry was getting closer and closer.

The most likely candidates to marry Ned were Elia Martell, daughter of the Princess of Dorne, to further tighten ties to Martell's house, Catelyn Tully, daughter of Hoster Tully, which would provide a solid alliance with her Tully vassals, and there were still Cersei Lannister, the daughter of the mighty Lord Tywin Lannister, it was long known that Lord Lannister and King Aerys had their troubles since the Mad King had married his son Rhaegar and his daughter Rhaenyra instead of marrying Lord Lannister's daughter to Rhaegar , and for these reasons his father had organized the Great Tournament of Winterfell, where there would be tournaments of drinks, music, dance, poetry, singing, archery, melee and jousting, was not very excited, mainly because almost all the great houses were represented, except for Targaryen, but this made her more relieved, after all her father did not want any Targaryen near their land.

Through the corridors of Winterfell he walked thoughtful of everything that happened, until finally arriving at the council room, his father and the hand were gathered there, both with icy expressions and without showing apparent emotions, looked at them somewhat worried, the door closed behind him, sealing the meeting.

– Eddard, at a glance at this – his father pushed him papers with some names and below these names information about each, he observed each one of them were about Robert Baratheon, Oberyn Martell, Wills Tyrell, Howland Reed, Jon Umber and Rodrik Sunstark , looking at the papers and the information, dismissed Baratheon, Martell, Umber and Sunstark.

– What's that for, Dad? – asked respectfully, but curious what that was, after all seemed to be a selection for something.

– Your Grace has decided it is time to marry your sister, Princess Lyanna, or at least leave her engaged – Aemon Blackfyre the Hand spoke with a nod to the prince, did not please him, but they were the King's sons, his lives were no more of themselves, she knew that and she had always been ready to marry out of duty, for she knew of her responsibilities, but explaining this to Lyanna would not be easy.

– I know what you're thinking about, Ned, but I'll sort it out with your sister, it's time for her and Brandon realize there's more to the world than to ride, fight and drink – your father was cranky, had told him something he did not like, probably did not dare ask, after all it did not seem to be something he wanted to share.

– I want you to take care of the guests of the Baratheon, Tyrell, and Lannister houses, take them to Winterfell, i will make sure to take care of and talk to our vassals, I hope they forget the amount of sometimes the Kingdom of Winter fought the Targaryen Kingdom – his father was planning something big, he realized, something that should be reported to the vassals.

– I'll father them, they must be coming, I'll make a good reception – he declared, looking steadily into his father's eyes, he could see the pride in them, his father just nodded.

– Take a few hundred men from the Winter Guard, as well as sorcerers, ser Barristan, ser Jonothor, and ser Oswell Whent. – His father spoke on his back, then left, and then asked Sister Barristan and the other two to follow him. and without incident, straight to the stables went, where Walder the groom with giant blood handed him the reins of his horse, the royal guards followed him on horseback out of the fortress, rode up to Snow Castle, his father probably already had warned the Commander of the Winter Guard.

– Do you know what I was charged with? – asked the three guards, a nod from ser Oswell was enough, it was obvious that they knew your father would not ask for anything like that had he not already left everything prepared, Rickard Stark was ruthless and clever, one step ahead of everyone, never seen his father to be taken by surprise by anything.

When they arrived at the glorious castle of the guard, he saw that commander Luke Belial was there with his ice-blue and gray armor, the man was smiling and always acting warm and friendly, about a thousand men were there, and he recognized his uncle Bjorn, who was talking to two men in arms, dismounted from the horse and greeted some of the soldiers who bowed to the prince.

– Uncle, Commander Luke, I am glad to see you, I believe you are aware of my father's orders, and my appointment, according to the news the Lannister, Tyrell, and Baratheon are already arriving in the capital, they will accompany me there to receive them ? – He asked looking at the older men, his uncle the Minister of Magic nodded calmly, a man who feared the hearts of some, but respected by all, Bjorn Stark, the Black Wizard, a nickname given on account of the black cloak which he wore, and for being one of the strongest wizards of the Winter Kingdom.

– I will go, but the commander will stay here, you will have thousands of the Winter Guard, as well as twenty of my wizards, to welcome you, the city is preparing and we can not interrupt the rites, they are important, had broken an annual tradition for some visitors, nor is it what Your Grace wants – Bjorn said earnestly, Eddard nodded calmly in agreement with his uncle.

– Your Grace also wants to show why the Winter Guard is the kingdom's elite, and our power, so this little show is essential to our visitors – Commander Luke had changed for a serious appearance, agreed with him, and with his father, it was necessary to show our strength to the Southerners, to see that a war would be something they could not win against the Winter Kingdom, even if Aerys II went crazy every day , and according to the spies he spoke more and more of a war with the Kingdom of Winter, and that was dangerous, for a war would be detrimental to many things.

– Well, I understand, we must follow soon, I will be aware of this information – he said calmly, and with an order from his captain, the thousand men formed in their positions, Eddard pulled Night above his head, looking at the men, and with a signal marched down the street, his uncle led his horse in a tame trot beside his, they were silent, in the streets you could see people hanging amulets in the houses, and exchanging gifts with the neighbors, for ten days party people shared the food among them, and there was the custom of eating all together, at the Equinox there were also offerings to the ancient gods, and to all the other gods, it was common to see temples filled with pilgrimages, people used to give themselves gifts, , which was entirely devoted to the reminiscing of the great kings of the North and their deeds, and on the first day and the last day when the Dragons Day was taking place, where the Stark awakened the ice dragons and made they went to the common people.

Approaching the gates they passed a group of green men, who sang in the ancient language while accompanied by a melancholy melody, was the Rite of Purification, which cleansed the city from all evil, preparing it for the festivities that would happen there, for that there was the purification of the city, and this was done by the green men almost always.

They stopped at a distance of two hundred meters from the gate, under some ironwood trees, the commoners watched at some distance, murmuring among themselves that it was not every day that the Crown Prince was accompanied by such a large escort, Ned smiled at that, and he turned to them with a brief nod and lift of his hand. They dismounted in order to accommodate them better, the soldiers kept close training, always attentive, proving once again the discipline and unsurpassed organization of the Winter Guard.

– You know how to handle the visitors, nephew? – His uncle asked, approaching, a knowing look in his eyes, the mission given to Eddard was a test of his father, to see how he dealt with the different factions, it was a difficult test, after all to be a good host and a diplomat was important to a king, but mostly deal with difficult political issues.

An hour passed, when the trumpet sounded for the first time, a loud and grave sound, with a sullen touch, the gates opened, and by the same the flags of the Baratheon house, in front of it came a tall black-haired man, mounted on a powerful and great horse, Robert Baratheon should be, and soon the man came closer, Ned glimpsed a broad and friendly smile on the great man's features.

– It is a pleasure to receive your lordship, Lord Baratheon, I am Prince Eddard Stark – he said in a calm voice and offered a nod, young Baratheon chuckled and nodded, slowly dismounting.

– Then he is the heir to the Kingdom of Winter, I wanted to meet you, hopefully we can talk more, Prince Eddard." The black-haired man replied. – I am Robert Baratheon, and I am accompanied by some of the Lords of the Stormlands. my younger brother Renly Baratheon - waved eagerly at a young man from black hair and slim appearance, but Ned had to recognize a beauty there, which in the future would probably attract many women. The young man, in turn, smiled and bowed reassuringly on his horse.

– Follow Lord Baratheon, you will be led up to Winterfell. – The man nodded and soon the huge entourage followed. Ned recognized the flags of the Dondarrion, Swann, Caron houses among others besides the prominent crowned stag, powerful and influential Houses of Stormlands, houses of the Dornish brands were indeed powerful, Nightsong had been surrounded countless times, but had never fallen before a farmer like Winterfell.

Soon after the Baratheon's departure the horns sounded again and the flags of the golden rose Tyrell filled Eddard's sight, beside them, the hunter Tarly, the Hightower tower, the most potent vassal house in Reach, which could raise three times as many soldiers that any other vassal house, Redwyne grapes, Florent fox, and several others from afar could see great wealth and many and many knights, Mace Tyrell was known to be an extravagant lord and wished to have connections with the royal family, Ned I'd like to see how the man would deal with his father, probably trying to push one of his sons to one of his sisters.

Putting his hand on Night, the boy offered a friendly look to the lord on the horses, beside him he could see a silver-haired woman, and a gray-haired woman, the Queen of Thorns, can see two little boys about of ten and eight years old, both in armor for their ages, Lord Mace himself was fat with a lack of hair, and a mustache, clad in ornate armor that was supposed to be very rich in the south, here in the North, Ned's only ring he would pay all the clothes of the Lord and his sons, not that he bragged about it, nor was it something he liked to comment on or know, for he changed people's view of him.

– Lord Mace Tyrell, welcome to the Kingdom of Winter, I am Prince Eddard Stark – Ned began in a loud voice. – You and your family are welcome to my father's kingdom. – Mace was greedy, as Ned knew, and he could see the man's eyes gleaming as if he were already doing something. He avoided a grimace, for he was discourteous, but he kept his expression calm and composed.

– An honor, Prince Eddard, to see the ... glorious Kingdom of Winter – he said with a swelling, pompous chest, Ned saw the old woman behind him roll his eyes. – This is my beautiful wife, Alerie Hightower, my sons Willas and Garlan – the lady in question had a full belly, she should have been pregnant with the third child, the two boys offered polite and gallant gentleness and smiles, Ned smiled in return.

– And this is my... – " Lord Tyrell resumed, to be cut off by the old woman.

– Oh, shut up, Mace, I may as well introduce myself, Olenna Tyrell, young prince, you look like your father in your youth. – Ned was slightly disconcerted, but gave a polite nod and pointed at his uncle.

– This is my uncle, Bjorn Stark, Minister of Magic, and next to him I can present the royal guards, Jonothor Darry, Barristan Selmy and Oswell Whent – when his uncle was introduced he saw an expression of disgust in disguise pass through the features of Lord and Lady Tyrell, especially in the word magic, Ned knew that to the south the magic was seen as the work of the demons, and the septs were displeased that they had never conquered the North, though they had tried so hard and only bittered shabby and shameful defeats.

– A honor, meet you gentlemen – Mace seemed to have difficulty speaking, so Eddard thought it best to end the conversation right there before he could take a course worse than expected.

– Lord Tyrell, lead your men, please go forward, ser Jonothor Darry will guide you, I hope you will be pleased with your stay in Winter City and Winterfell - with a blessing and goodbye Lord Tyrell has retired, Lady Olenna has launched a Eddard nodded and nodded slowly, Ned, though he remained serious, the other lords passed, and saw some septons among the entourage, it made him freeze, thinking of the kind of problems that could be found with them there, mainly of the religious type. Ned made a mental note of talking to some skinchangers to keep a look under the southern septons, and in likely religious discussions.

And then Eddard saw the escort go by, it should have almost a thousand men, many looked to the Winter Guard, the powerful northern elite, unsurpassed in battle and proven many times already, knew that the glances were not only of admiration, but some of anger, and envy, especially the latter, most did not know, but Ned had been taught by the best tutors, and as heir had information only a few had, so he knew that many lords hated the Winter Kingdom and were dissatisfied with so many lost wars against them.

About thirty minutes after the Tyrell's departure, new horns sounded and the Lannister lions appeared at the huge gates, the proud lion flying high, and Ned from afar can recognize the relentless Lord Tywin Lannister, who had been hand of Aerys II for a few months back when he had resigned. Tywin and Rickard had formed a kind of bond of respect, for Tywin had been on a peace mission seven years ago with his wife in Winterfell when she went to work, only through the action of the midwives and doctors of Winterfell who were specialists in Eddard remembered Lord Lannister looking very grateful for his wife's survival, though his son had been born a dwarf.

Tywin Lannister was Ned's greatest challenge, the man was experienced and tough, who considered himself above other men, and it was not a rank of nobility that intimidated the man, he was assertive and firm in his decisions, and almost never failed in a except Aerys II control. A small stain, but Eddard doubted he had control of a bloodthirsty madman and burned his enemies, was something he did not like to think.

He can see the man in rich clothes beside him, Mrs. Joanna, a beautiful woman still, although he could register some silver sparks in her golden hair, alongside Lord Lannister, a young man with short hair and lion armor, it must have been Jaime Lannister, Eddard in his early twenties had seen few young men of that size, but the one who attracted Ned was the young woman beside him with blond hair and curly hair, beautiful emerald green eyes, and a slightly superior look, that should be Cersei Lannister, Tywin's eldest daughter, recognized that look of arrogance and superiority, and behind him was a young man with a head bigger than the body and heterochromatic eyes, riding a horse with a special saddle, Tywin's younger son Tyrion Lannister.

– Lord Lannister, an honor to see you again, and you Lady Lannister – offered Ned formally, winning an empty expression of Lord Tywin and a smile from Lady Joanna. Pleasure to see and know your children. "Tywin measured it and nodded, followed by the family as if rehearsed.

– Your Highness, I present my heir, Jaime Lannister, my daughter Cersei and ... my youngest son Tyrion. – Jaime offered an arrogant smile and Cersei an eyewitness, Tyrion in turn was curious and looking around, taking note. Eddard nodded with a brief smile and turned to his uncle and the knights there guarding him.

– Let me introduce Prince Bjorn Stark, Minister of Magic, and my uncle – Tyrion whistled, earning a glance from his mother, the boy had obviously heard a lot of stories about the Winter Kingdom, seeing all that was certainly arousing the boy's curiosity . Lord Tywin only nodded in acknowledgment that he and his uncle had known each other for ages, and had met on other occasions so it was only formality.

– And here with me are the knights Oswell Whent and Barristan Selmy the Bold. – In this last Jaime became more attentive and opened a look of admiration, the boy seemed ready to jump and ask questions, but he controlled himself, probably remembering that his father did not would admit such a reaction from a Lannister.

– I'll come with your landlady – Ned said as he mounted the horse, before he had flagged Marbrand, Lefford, and Swyft. Soon he matched his horse with Lord Tywin's, silently following the great road that led to Winterfell, the greatest castle of the kingdoms, the silence was dull and Eddard despite liking him, knew his father would not approve, clearing his throat if he turned to women from the house Lannister.

– I think you made the trip well? – She asked with a rehearsed face of attention, the courtesy lessons of her mother instilled in her mind, not only from her, but from the tutors who taught that a king should not demonstrate his real expressions or let his emotions overpower him.

– Yes, Prince Eddard, the roads of the Kingdom of Winter are always very good, the journey has been wonderfully quiet and uninterrupted. – Lady Joanna, as always a courtesy pit, smiled slightly at the saddle, the woman's way of acting reminded him of his mother, but despite his kindness, he could see steel behind those eyes, like his mother's, that could go from a loving mother to a strong queen in seconds.

– Really very good, I heard much of this city, Prince Eddard, and the castle of the winter kings, could you tell me more and present more? – the direct and gentle way of the young Cersei disconcerted Ned, although he was accustomed to such requests, coming in such a way and without warning left him speechless, closing his mouth to not look like an idiot nodded slowly.

– It will be my pleasure, dear lady. – Ned saw his uncle's eyebrow draw his lips almost into a mocking smile, and young Tyrion alike. – Though I think a few weeks will not be enough to show you everything for you, but I will endeavor – he added, not to appear to have any ulterior motives for the young lady, although he found many beautiful ladies, Eddard did not get more involved with them than the ancients, he was still a virgin and had no intention of lying with another Brandon did not like this life of flirting and living to the fullest and without caring about the consequences, after all he could not, since he was the heir to the Winter Kingdom so certain things were no longer possible for him, especially to marry someone he loved, he knew that he could not act with honor every moment, he still remembered the lesson of honor his father had given him, saying that while a man's honor should be unchallenged, often a king and a lord had to leave his honor aside.

– If I can not do it in a few weeks, I can stay longer. – Eddard fought the blush with Cersei's response. Although innocent, the years of training made him notice a light touch of magic, his uncle cleared his throat, controlling his laughter, Ned turned with a warning look to the man, who cast an innocent glance, Tyrion laughed shamelessly but soon ceased to be shot by a look from his mother, Jaime looked amused, and Ned was happy when he brought up the subject with Sister Barristan Selmy, cutting the heavy weather, Tywin had a disgusted look.

– Ser Barristan, you are the greatest knight of your time, what is it like to serve in the Royal Guard? – Jaime asked excitedly.

– I do not know if I am the greatest knight of my own time, Sister Gwayne Brightsong, probably the greatest knight I ever saw, after White Fang, the last commander of the Royal Guard of the Wolf – the mention of the son of the forest brought a climate black, for everyone knew the reason for his death, but Jaime was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, and even more excited, probably remembering how Gwayne Brightsong was a renowned knight.

Ser Gwayne had won the Seaguard Tournament, where he had dismantled White Fang, Barristan Selmy, Oberyn Martell, Brynden Tully, Leyton Hightower and Yohn Royce, in the same tournament he defeated the greatest swordsmen in the kingdom in the melee, the last three remaining in the field, Barristan Selmy and Arthur Dayne, Gwayne in the end defeated the two if sacred champion. Even before that Gwayne defeated each of his royal guard brothers in the royal guard tournament, showing an above-normal ability. And his last great achievement was to win the melee to Gulltown, where more than a thousand men participated, left by the end Gwayne himself, White Fang, Brynden Tully and Jason Mallister, but again, Gwayne Brightsong had proven his skill and left victorious .

– I would like to meet Sister Gwayne, he is a renowned knight – Jaime agreed, fortunately soon silence reigned as they advanced through the streets, people waved to the visitors, and shouted congratulations and blessings, but most were focused on Ned , and he perceived this by giving some nods to the people, smiling occasionally, and responding to one or another greeting, he could feel the love of his people, from the side streets, came several people, some children, and can see some priests, but not gave a lot of attention by advancing and leading, soon began to see Winterfell forming gigantic, challenging anyone who attempted to attack Stark's might.

Soon they reached the twin giants who guarded the stairways leading to Winterfell, there was a reinforced security, Ned dismounted, being followed by all, waited for Lord Lannister to pair with him before climbing the stairs, whenever he passed beneath the twin giants they represented two of the great kings, trembled as if they were watching every one of their actions.

As they passed under the gates, Eddard entered the giant courtyard that easily accommodated hundreds and hundreds of men, and Winterfell shaded, the fortress was the bastion of strength of the Stark house, and the only fortress of the great houses that had never been conquered the main hall was so large that easily accommodated two thousand people. Not only the main body, but the towers were thick and powerful, and the walls and towers were filled with scorpions, ballistas, onagers, fully equipped, besides the machines hundreds of soldiers were posted on the walls with their shining armor, and marching in unequaled organization and cohesion.

Ned smiled to himself seeing his home and hearing sighs behind him as well as some comments from the Lannister family, though he made a mental note to remember not to guide the westerners through the ward where there were some tapestries of Brandon, the Lion Caster, who had taken Casterly Rock during Aegon I's attempt to conquer the North.

– The largest castle of the Seven Kingdoms, never conquered, the outer walls measure fifty meters, and the inner sixties, the largest tower rises a hundred meters, the fort itself contains more than two thousand people, its main gate is so large thirty knights with their horses can go side by side. – Tyrion Lannister echoed his lessons behind him, and Eddard turned in the saddle quickly dismounting and waved.

– Truly, and the oldest, too – he said as the rest of the Lannister family dismounted, Lady Cersei calmly walked beside her, and Ned was forced to offer his arm to her, her uncle quickly came to her side noticing the situation.

– Let's go to the main hall, where the king will greet you – he said, guiding them all in neutral, crossing the courtyard with Cersei Lannister on his arm, the gates opened, and the spearmen guarding the gates bowed back to their posts soon which the nobles passed. Following in the corridors they passed some tapestries of great kings of the Stark house, but they did not stop at any time, although Eddard was uncomfortable with Lannister, attached to his arm.

The large doors opened with the two carved dragons, and they opened, showing the great main hall which was crowded with lords who would see Rickard Stark, the Winter King, Ned stopped and unhooked his arm from Cersei Lannister, turning to Tywin Lannister .

– You'll excuse me, my lord, I'll leave you with my uncle, I must be at my father's side – it was a lie, for Ned was not obliged to do so, but he would rather not be there and gossip at court about his approaching marriage faster and faster every day, he knew that at least until the end of that year he would have to choose his fiancée, for the lords put pressure on him, Eddard was bothered by such pressure, but he had been raised so many years at court, he had learned that the heir of the throne, often had no choice in decisions affecting the entire kingdom. Eddard walked toward the Royal Council, as well as the royal family, standing next to Edrick his twin, Ned smiled at the brother who returned his smile, both had a connection that the sages said was due to being twins .

Her brothers were all there, although her mother seemed to be reprimanding Lyanna and Brandon who were in a mess, Ned shook his head, both of them were the wildest and most unruly of his father's children. His brother Edrick put his hand on his shoulder and bent closer.

– I guess Dad's going to be surprised, this coming here was not being planned – he explained softly, catching her attention, Ned looked at the same puzzled.

– Anything else? – Ned did not understand how far his brother wanted to go.

– Come on, Ned, because Father would gather the lords of the kingdom here, and the Lannisters, Tyrell, and Baratheon in one place only to make a tournament announcement. – Eddard began to understand, though there was still a piece missing in his head; cut by the strong voice of his father.

– Ladies and lord's, I would like to thank you for your presence here as well as greet our visitors and offer guest rights – the lords thanked their father with nods, some more exaggerated, others more polite.

– Before proceeding to their activities I want to give some warnings about the tournament – a pause came adding drama – The first day will be destined to dispute archery and horse races, the second to throw knives and fight with fists, on the third day we will have the body to body, on the fourth day we will have the joust for all the knights, on the fifth day we will have a tournament to consecrate two new members of the Wolf Guard, on the sixth day we will rest and on the seventh we will have a great banquet and in this day we will have a great pronouncement, my heir Eddard Stark, will announce to the Kingdom who will be his fiancée and will be married within a year with her – Ned felt as if he had been run over by a mammoth with words, blood ran from his face , and felt cold, almost staggering, felt the twin's hand on his shoulder straightened up feeling everyone's eyes on the room above him. Then he put a stoic expression on his face and stood erect.

Rickard Stark was staring at him, then turned to the lords, raising their hands.

– Event judges will be at the venue for the inscriptions, now they can withdraw to their rooms and their chores – the lords began to gather and talk, but the King came out followed by his royal guards, Ned walked slowly behind stoic way, his father should know that he was coming after him, but he did not slow down, down the corridor Eddard's mind was racing fast, thinking of everything that was happening so quickly, sweat formed on his forehead, he hated feeling helpless. He heard the door open and the guard standing, the king let her open on a permit that the heir entered.

Eddard came in and saw his father sit on the chair in his living room, his hair was beginning to turn gray, and age marks on his face, but still strong and imposing, a bastion no man or woman with judgment challenged.

\- Because? – the voice rising a little louder. – Why did not you at least warn me? – He asked, unable to prevent a little fury from flowing into his voice.

– I do not remember having to tell you anything, Eddard, I do not need to ask you anything. – His father's voice was hard, Ned did not cringe at his father's reprehensible tone, but he would not be silent, but he was cut off by the sound of the door closing behind him, his mother's voice echoing.

– It was necessary for my son, for a number of reasons, and you'd be oblivious to this. – Ned felt slightly betrayed with his parents plotting behind his back, without even asking what he wanted or even telling him that such an announcement would be made , everything was bubbling in his mind, but soon he felt defeated and sighed.

– Why this father? We talked in the morning about weddings, and now this – he did not want to sound bored or spoiled, but he hated that.

– Yes. It was a conversation to divert your attention, some time I realized that marrying your younger brothers, Lyanna and Brandon with someone they do not love, would be harder than mastering a dragon, and we need alliances, rather than forcing they at an engagement that could end in disaster, me and your mother think we'd better speed up your marriage, and while we're after a wedding for Edrick, you will not marry someone who might come to love son, but marriage is more than that, if you get married the questionings will subside, because none of my children are engaged yet, and this raises questions, I know it's a big burden on your shoulders Ned, but I know you'll be able to bear it – Ned wanted to feel angry at his father, but no he understood that he could not marry someone he loved, and he would get used to it, although he could not deal with the pressure.

Eddard sighed and lowered his head, his features turning to stone, his eyes cold, his expression resolute and confident, without fear or apprehension, although in the depths of his heart there were doubts.

– I will do my duty, Father. For the honor of our family, I will not fail you and the kingdom – he said with all the courage he could muster. She saw that her mother smiled excitedly, her eyes filled with tears, her father raised himself with a proud look and walked close to him, and put his hand on his shoulder.

– You are a great Ned man, few could do what he did now, he is a heir at the height of the throne, and makes me proud my son, now go and clean your mind, drink with your brother Edrick, or duel with some your friends, let the meticulous details of me and your mother take care of you. – Eddard nodded, feeling his chest bubble with pride at his father's words, hugged his father, and kissed his mother, before he turned and left the room. As he left, he went straight to his room, lost in his own thoughts, when he entered, Ned lay down and closed his eyes into his own world of thoughts and dreams, where there were no problems or duties to worry about.

* * *

 **So people like this chapter? I hope so, because it took me a long time (more than a year) to write (laughs). I'm working now for about eight months, so writing has been harder, but I promise to make new chapters and finish this story.**

 **Good about my new projects that I will start working on are the following:**

 **\- The Chronicles of the First Men will be stories of the Kings of the First Men during the Invasion of the Andals. The Kings in turn will be: Robar II Royce, Tristfer IV Mudd, Theon Stark, Gwayne IV Gardener, Qarlton II Durrandon and Rognar II Greyiron.**

 **The first "book" will be called The Bronze King, passing in the reign of Robar II Royce in his fight to stem the tide of Andals and Artys Arryn.**

 **\- Fall of Winter, a story focused on the Stark family and the War of the Five Kings, as well as on the unfolding of it and the growth of the characters.**

 **\- This project is not about Awoiaf, but about a Naruto fanfic with a crossover in Highschool DxD.**

 **\- And my last project, are actually two stories of my own, I do not know if you are interested in them, but one of them is in a mystical world, where the various beliefs and mythologies of the Earth, have some truth, the other is a medieval world (equivalent to Europe around the fifteenth century) although it follows different strands, and I am still at the beginning of it. If you want to know more, let me know.**

 _This is it, Nikhighlander saying goodbye and see you soon with a new story or chapter._


End file.
